No-Life-Prince of DxD
by champblaze
Summary: Ophis seeks to rid herself of the Great Red but the Khaos brigade fails her, so she summons her own personal champion. Elements of various anime and AU and some characters. OC main character and OP [Now on Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

A/N...I have decided to dip my toe into the DxD world with my OC Mitsuomi Kiriyu but the No-Life-Prince version.. He will be brought to DxD by Ophis to deal with the Great Red and Khaos Brigade. Mitsuomi will be OP but will hold back as Serafall's Queen and will have a Peerage of Bleach and Black butler characters. The Bleach and Black butler characters will be the DxD universe's version of said characters. Mitsuomi will a hybird of Soul-reaper, Hollow and Vampire but Ophis will combine his Zanpakuto soul and Hollow soul with him, which you will see in the short prologue. Forgive me if it is not accurate to the Anime or Novels as I have not watched the whole series.

Disclaimer- I Only Own OC

**Dragon or Higher Being**

_**Ethereal Projection**_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Ophis' Champion or No-Life-Prince of DxD**

* * *

Ophis the Infinity Dragon frowns in her personal dimension dubbed the Dimensional Gap and the source was a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and two sets of wings, flying around the kaleidoscope void. Ophis is a young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes with reptilian slits, her manner of dress was that of a gothic lolita. The Great Red or Great Idiot as ophis dubbed him was a constant threat to her silence, which forced her to form a group called Khaos Brigade, made up of beings from all factions of the supernatural world. Ophis blessed the leaders and wanted their help to rid the void of Red but most if not all members were concerned with personal vendettas. Ophis then decided to use her God like power to bring someone from the Multiverse to aid her in getting rid of Red and deal with the brigade for their inaction and betrayal. Ophis spent the next century searching the various universes, one showed a mortal attaining the power of a God but she noted he was too noble and dimwitted. Another universe had a young man made of rubber but he was one-shotted by a dragon. However one universe interested her as it held Death Gods but one interested her as he was a hybrid of Death God, Hollow and Vampire.

"He could prove useful" ophis thought, pulling the hybrid into the void. He stood 6'4 with broad shoulders, his face handsome with defined cheekbones and a slender nose with a strong chin. He had short, spiky, black hair with two bangs framing his face and steel-blue eyes. He wears a black hakama, that tapers into black riding boots, a sleeveless and black kimono top with white inner garmet. A blood red scarf around his neck with black gloves, one normal and the other forearm length.

"**Welcome No-Life-Prince Mitsuomi Kiriyu**" ophis greets, drifting down. Mitsuomi blinks and looks around, "A Goth loli" he says.

"**Yes I am the Dragon Goddess Ophis or the Ouroboros dragon**" ophis says. Mitsuomi places his gloved hand on his chest, "How may I be of service" he asks and ophis points upward. Mitsuomi sees a giant red dragon as he looks back to ophis, "**I want you to get rid of Baka Red**" she says.

"Of course but I feel I am not powerful enough to fight a Dragon of such scale" mitsuomi says. Ophis places her hands on his chest, "**I will grant you the Magic Power called Infinity and some of my blood**" she says. Mitsuomi jerks as a voiceless scream erupts from his mouth as his eyes white out, before collasping to his knees. Ophis cuts open her wrist as a trickle of black blood flows but the vampire quickly latches on. Mitsuomi pulls away as his body seizes and twitches, his black hair gains a streak of white and a red bang, his left eye gains a red pupil and gold sclera, before returning to normal as does his hair. Mitsuomi slowly gets to his feet with a heavy sigh, "Such divine blood" he utters.

"**Good now go after Baka Red**" ophis says. Mitsuomi clicks his boot heels as a katana with a black and blue hilt within a black sheath emerges from his shadow, "On your order" he says, launching off. The battle between mitsuomi and Red raged for ten days, not that it mattered to either. Red at first saw mitsuomi as a minor pest but when he learned ophis had blessed the vampire, their battle ramped up and the vampire had actually wounded the mighty Red. However mitsuomi proved to be a clever opponent and tricked the Red as he opened a huge Garganta behind him. Red was well into his run before he noticed the large black void, "**Clever little Bastard**" he roars, flying in as its snaps closed behind him. Mitsuomi pants heavily with a weak grin on his face, "Maybe but I'll let you out someday" he thought, falling. Ophis catches mitsuomi as he falls, "**You have my gratitude on ridding me of Baka Red.. Now your second mission begins**" she says, dropping him out the Dimensional gap. Mitsuomi lands with a thud on the family grounds of a certain magical devil girl and their meeting would shake the Underworld.

-**Modern Day**-

Kuoh Academy is an Illustrious High school in Japan, having several divisions such as a primary division, high school division and college division. The school up until last year had been an all-girls school but the administrators decided to allow boys to attend, garnering the ire of many the girls as most boys were pervert, chief among them were the Pervert Trio lead by Issei Hyoudou. It was a typical day at Kuoh as students were arriving but several stop as two people were making their way inside.

"Its the Great Ladies.. Oh my How beautiful.. Such visions" several whisper. The two in question were Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Rias is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes with long, beautiful crimson hair, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wears the academy uniform of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She also wears the standard uniform but she adds calf length black socks.

"Ara ara some many eyes" akeno says, giggling. Rias waves at the various students, "Has She made contact with Issei Hyoudou" she says, softly.

"She has Buchou" akeno says but blinks slightly, "Ara Seems the Student council president needs us" she adds. In front of them was Sona Sitri or Souna Shitroi in public and her vice president Tsubaki Shinrai. Sona is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Tsubaki is also a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye.

"Hello Rias" sona greets and rias smiles.

"Hello to you as well Sona.. Do you need something" rias asks and sona nods.

"Yes did you recieve anything from your brother" sona asks and rias shakes her head, "Well I did from my sister.. She sent me message that someone would be meeting with us concerning our Crow problem as of late" sona says, beckoning for them to follow.

"Why we can do this ourselves" rias says and sona adjusts her glasses.

"While I agree this must a serious matter since Nee-sama sent someone" sona says, reaching the student council room. Tsubaki opens the door for them but sona and rias stop in their tracks as their eyes widen.

"What's wrong Buchou" akeno says. Rias points and on the table between two couches was a white wolf pup with mismatched eyes of blue and gold, "If she is here" she says, as the pup yawns.

"Then He is not far behind" sona finishes. Akeno approaches the pup and rubs her head, "Who" she asks.

"Why would Nee-sama send Him" sona says, with a sigh and takes a seat. A whismical laugh fills the room, "_**Hidoi Sona-chan**_" a voice comments. Tsubaki and rias whip around as a man was leaning on the door frame, his steel-blue eyes hidden behind a pair of blue tint sunglasses. He wears a black slacks with a white dress shirt, gloves and tie, a black suit vest and trenchcoat with silver tipped cowboy boots.

"Why are you here Mitsuomi Kiriyu" rias says, as tsubaki and akeno's eyes widen but the latter licks her lips.

"The strongest Queen" akeno says and mitsuomi raises a finger.

"Strongest Male Queen.. The lovely Gray is the Strongest Queen" mitsuomi says.

"Why are you here" sona asks. Mitsuomi pushes off the door frame and removes his sunglasses, "Sera-chan sent me to check on you and the Man-child told me to see Rias too" he muses, slipping them into his coat.

"We can handle things in our territory.. Onii-sama knows that" rias says, taking a seat. Mitsuomi picks up the pup with a nod, "I know that but when my King says jump and I must obey.. Besides I'm bored at home" he says, placing the pup in front of sona. The prim and proper sona blushes as she pets the pup, "Still as Rias said.. We can handle things" she says.

"I know but something is happening in this town.. Something bigger than crows and strays" mitsuomi says.

"Bigger" sona questions and mitsuomi nods.

"So I'll be in town for awhile" mitsuomi says, taking a seat across from rias.

"I heard you're engaged to a certain chicken" mitsuomi says, reaching in his coat for a case. Rias folds her arms under her godly bust with a scoff, "I will not marry Riser.. I want to choose who I marry" she says. Mitsuomi slips a cigarette between lips but doesn't light it, "We must Keep the Bloodlines pure" he says, in a arrogant tone but snorts.

"The Phenex want to see if they can combine your Power of Destruction with their Flames" mitsuomi says and rias frowns.

"I know that.. Riser only wants me to pump out babies and My Father is allowing this" rias states.

"Yes.. Hell his whole Peerage is nothing but women to ogle and his little sister.. I'm glad Ruval is the heir not him" mitsuomi muses, glancing to sona and she was playing with the pup.

"Lets change the subject.. How goes the Peerage hunt" mitsuomi states. Sona adjusts her glasses as the pup paws at her tie, "Its coming along well.. I have Three Pawns.. A Knight and Rook remaining" she says.

"I have my Queen Akeno.. My Knight in Kiba Yuuto.. My Bishop Gasper but he is sealed for now.. My Rook is Koneko Toujou" rias explains.

"Still can't use his power" mitsuomi asks and rias nods. Mitsuomi rises from his seat, "Well I'll take a stroll through town" he says and points to the pup, "I'll know what she knows" he says and melts into the shadows of the floor.

"I didn't know Serafall-sama had someone like that in her Peerage" akeno states. Sona pulls the pup into her lap, "He fell from the sky into our estate and right in front of my Sister.. He was pretty torn up but she noticed he was vampire and gave him her blood.. He swore loyalty to her on the spot and became her Queen.. It wasn't until later She learned his true power" she explains.

"What power" rias asks and sona adjusts her glasses.

"Sorry I can't say" sona says and rias pouts.

"Well if this all.. I'll return to my club room.. I have my eye on someone" rias says, as she and akeno excuses themselves. Sona watches them leave as she pets the pup, "Why would Nee-sama send Nii-san.. Something bigger must be going on to send Ophis' Champion" she thought.

-**Nightfall**-

Mitsuomi strolls through the park near Kuoh academy, with the moon at his back and cigarette burning in his mouth. The ambience was soothing to the vampire but something caught his ears, "Issei will you Die for me" echoes on the wind. Mitsuomi follows the source and found a boy laying on the ground with a hole in his chest and a woman floating above him. She has violet eyes and long black hair to her waist, dressed in leather around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"Come out" she shouts. Mitsuomi steps out the shadow as the boy was struggling to stay awake, "Oh don't stop on my account" he says but grins darkly.

"Raynare" mitsuomi says and raynare tosses a light spear. Mitsuomi dances left to dodge the spear but raynare flies off, "Smarter than I thought" he muses, approaching the downed boy. Suddenly a red magic circle appears and rias steps out, "Mitsuomi?!" she questions.

"I caught the tail end.. Is this boy special for a Fallen to kill him" mitsuomi asks and rias nods.

"Yes.. I believe Issei has a Sacred Gear" rias says and pulls eight pawns from her coat. Mitsuomi whistles slowly as rias places the pawns on issei's chest, "Issei Hyoudou.. I Rias Gremory command you to be Reincarnated as my Pawn and a member of my family" she declares, as all eight enter issei's chest.

"I will take him home" rias says, lifting up issei. Mitsuomi grabs the sides of his coat and curtsies, "Oyasumi Rias-sama" he says, as both enter a magic circle. Mitsuomi pulls a cellphone from his coat pocket and dials a number, "I need you to gather everyone.. Have them ready to move at a moment's notice" he says. Mitsuomi takes a seat on the fountain as he pockets his phone as suddenly a man takes a seat next to him. He has black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He wears a knee-length dark blue blazer with a lighter blue dress shirt, a black waist coat, and a red tie with faded-purple slacks and black dress shoes.

"Imagine my shock when I sensed the Strongest Male Queen in Kouh" he says, crossing his legs. Mitsuomi reaches in his coat for cigarette case, "Imagine my shock when after a Fallen runs away and their leader shows up.. Azazel" he says, sparking up.

"Coincidence" azazel says and mitsuomi chuckles, "Why are you in town" azazel adds. Mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke, "Visiting Sona-chan for Sera-chan" he says, curtly.

"Of course.. Serafall does care for her family" azazel says. Mitsuomi rises from seat with a stream of smoke, "It would be wise to keep your people in check.. I'd hate to clip her wings" he say, bursting into ravens. Mitsuomi reappears in a bedroom with a King-size bed but had a spartan feel. Mitsuomi raises his arms as his clothes melt away like snow flakes, leaving him with a pair silk pajama bottoms. The bedroom door opens as a woman with a tan complexion and blue eyes enters, her lavender hair flowing down to her knees and the bottom braided and tied with a purple bow as is her lipstick. She wears a long-sleeve indigo dress and a white apron with white stockings and an accompanying white and frilly plate-shaped cap.

"Have you unpacked everything Hannah-chan" mitsuomi says, taking a seat on the bed. Hannah bows with her hands in front of her, "Yes Kiriyu-sama.. I will decorate your room and the others tomorrow" she says and mitsuomi smiles.

"You're too good to me Hannah-chan.. Where's Angela" mitsuomi muses, laying on the bed. Hannah removes her apron and then her dress, revealing a purple underbust corset and purple panties with garter straps, "She is out on a contract" she replies and mitsuomi rubs his forehead.

"Poor Soul" mitsuomi thought.

"Will you drink from me Master" hannah asks, stepping out of the pool that is her dress and covering her breasts. Hannah climbs into bed and rests herself on his chest, "Not tonight Dear but will you sing for me" he says. Hannah smiles and sits up to allow mitsuomi to rest his head on lap as she starts singing in Welsh, lulling him to sleep as she strokes his head.

-**Kuoh Academy**-

Mitsuomi pulls up to Kuoh on a white with blue trim Honda Fury, "Who's He.. He's so Handsome.. He looks prettier than me" several whisper. Mitsuomi is wearing black jeans with a silver studded belt, a wallet chain and a pair of black cowboy boots. A white long sleeve shirt that clung to his body with three bracelets on each arm and black gloves. His sunglasses were on his head to let everyone see his steel-blue orbs, many girls were blushing and guys were glaring. Mitsuomi slings his helmet on to his shoulder and strolls towards the ORC building.

"Buchou you're a Devil" a voice says. Mitsuomi gently knocks on the door and it is opened by a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair and the school uniform but no cape.

"Who are you" she says, in monotone. Mitsuomi smiles and points to rias, "Ask your King" he says.

"Let him in Koneko" rias says. Koneko nods and returns to her spot on the sofa as mitsuomi steps and closes the door, "Did I come at a bad time" he asks.

"No I was explaining to Issei about his new status as a Devil" rias says. Issei has short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He wears the standard student uniform but leaves his shirt open to reveal a red t-shirt.

"Who are you" issei says. Mitsuomi smiles at issei with a tilt of his head, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he says and the other boy in the room gasps.

"Buchou.. He is?!" he asks and rias nods.

"The very same Kiba" rias replies. Kiba is a handsome boy with short blond hair and bluish-grey eyes, wearing the standard kuoh uniform.

"Never heard of you.. Um are you like Buchou and the others" issei asks. Mitsuomi places his helmet on a chair with a nod, "I am" he replies, taking a seat next to koneko.

"By all means carry on.. Just ignore me" mitsuomi adds, crossing his legs. Rias pinches her nose with a sigh, "Now as I was saying.. Issei all of us are Devils.. I know this a lot to take in but we must start by showing how we fight" she says pauses.

"Tonight we will go after a Stray Devil.. That way can see it first hand" rias adds but issei was staring her breasts.

"Pervert" koneko hisses and mitsuomi snorts. Akeno titters as she hands mitsuomi a cup of tea, "Why have you come Kiriyu-kun" she asks, as rias was berating issei.

"Not much.. I wanted to invite Rias to my home to speak about certain matters" mitsuomi says and sips his tea, "Mmm marvelous.. As expected of the Queen of the Princess of Ruin" he says.

"Ara.. Thank you Kiriyu-kun" akeno says and smiles. Mitsuomi tilts his head and glances to issei, "Something wrong" he asks.

"Yeah.. Whats this about inviting Buchou to your house" issei says and mitsuomi grins but licks his lips, causing issei to pop up and rush to him. Mitsuomi continues drinking his tea and raises his boot to kick issei in the gut, "Before you jump to conclusions.. The invite extends to all of you as well" he says. Issei staggers back and falls to his knees with wide eyes, "He knocked the wind out of me with a kick from his seat" he thought.

"Now.. How about I tag along with you all" mitsuomi suggests and rias rises from her seat.

"That will be fine" rias says. Kiba helps issei to his feet, "Issei if you listen to anything I say.. Do not provoke that man" he whispers.

"Why Sempai" issei asks and coughs a bit, "He is very powerful" kiba replies.

-**DxD**-

Just after sunset rias, her peerage and mitsuomi were making their way to an abandoned warehouse, on the western outskirts of town. Issei was stealing glances between mitsuomi, rias, akeno and koneko, "So a stray is a Devil who runs off from their peerage" issei asks.

"Yes.. Stray Devils can be very dangerous and must be eliminated" rias explains. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette with a deep drag and exhale, "Yep.. They abandon their King for Selfish reasons" he adds. The group enters the warehouse and issei gasps as half eaten bodies were strewn about.

"I smell something bad.. But I also smell something delicious.. I wonder if it's sweet or if it's bitter?!" a voice sneers. Everyone but mitsuomi goes on guard as he hangs back at the entrance. From the shadows emerges a creature that had upperbody of a nude woman with long black hair. Her lower body had four limbs, which two were humanoid and had long red nails, with a mouth like cavity that has sharp teeth.

"Oppai" issei shouts and koneko slaps him.

"Pervert" koneko says. Rias steps forward and flares her demonic power, "Viser by Order of the Gremory family.. Surrender or Die" she shouts. Viser titters darkly and lewdly gropes her breasts, causing issei to have a nose bleed.

"I will Devour you all" viser shouts, as magic circles form on her breasts and fire acid. Akeno grabs issei as everyone scatters, "Take her down" rias shouts. Kiba summons a sword as koneko summon a pair of gloves, while akeno flares her power and changes into a miko outfit.

"Wow more Oppai" issei says. Mitsuomi sighs with a stream of smoke and focuses on the battle as kiba was cutting viser, "He utilizes his power well as a Knight and his Sword-birth is interesting but he can be faster" he thought, glancing to koneko and akeno.

"Koneko is close-combat but she doesn't utilize her Senjutsu.. Akeno is Long-range with her Lightning.. Heh as expected of Baraqiel's daughter" he thought.

"You are cunning little girl!.. I will rip your body apart and color it in red just like your hair" viser shouts but screams as kiba slices off her arms. Koneko slams a heavy punch to viser and akeno sends her lightning, before rias erases viser with her POD.

"Whoa" issei states. Mitsuomi slowly nods with a drag, "They have good team work but if she goes into a Rating game.. She'll lose" he thought and starts clapping.

"Well done Rias" mitsuomi says, dropping his cigarette and squishing it under his boot. Issei was looking at rias in awe, "That was so cool Buchou" he shouts.

"Thank you and I expect you to the same" rias says and glances to mitsuomi, "Shall we head to your home for our supposed conversation" she asks. Mitsuomi lights another cigarette as he claps hands, forming a large blue magic circle. The group reappears in front of an English style manor, "Woah are you loaded" issei asks.

"In a sense" mitsuomi says, opening the double doors. Hannah with another woman stood at the bottom of the staircase that leads upstairs, beside them were three identical young men. All three have red eyes and short, plum-colored hair but the fringes of their hair are arranged inconsistently to the left, right and center. They dress in white, long-sleeve shirts, brown waistcoats, and black trousers with charcoal ribbons tied in bows around their necks.

"Greetings I am Hannah Annafellows.. Head Maid of Kiriyu-sama and these are Canterbury.. Thompson and Timber" hanna greets and all four bow.

"I am Angela Blanc.. Maid of Kiriyu-sama" the other woman greets, with a curtsy. Angela is a tall, slender young woman with neck-length, slightly wavy, ice-blue hair, large amethyst eyes, and a pale complexion. She's dressed like hannah but in a lavender and white tone.

"Triplets escort our guests to the living room and give them snacks.. I'll speak to Rias in my study" mitsuomi says, as rias follows him.

"Buchou" issei says but koneko drags him along. Rias follows behind mitsuomi, angela and hannah, "You have a lovely home" she says.

"Thanks its one of the Sitri's summer homes transported here" mitsuomi explains, opening the door to his study. It was normal with several bookshelves and two sofas with a desk, "Hannah can you bring us some tea" mitsuomi says, taking a seat on a sofa and angela stood behind him. Rias takes the opposite sofa, "So what do we need to discuss" she asks. Mitsuomi crosss his legs with a sigh, "I have on good authority that Riser is pushing to have the engagement moved up" he says and rias gasps.

"What?!.. I had until I graduate from University" rias says, slightly shouting. Mitsuomi slicks back one of his bangs, "He whining to his parents.. He wants you in his bed sooner rather than later" he states.

"I refuse to Marry that man.. He is.. He is scum" rias hisses, leaking her demonic power. Mitsuomi raises his hand and rias slowly calms down, "Is that why you're rushing to recruit Peerage members" he says.

"Yes.. I intend to challenge Riser to a Rating game for my freedom" rias says, looking towards the window. Hannah returns with the tea and stands behind mitsuomi with angela, "You would lose" he say and rias glares.

"Your Peerage have good synchronicity but Issei has yet to awaken his Sacred gear.. Riser has a Full Peerage with more experience than you do" mitsuomi explains.

"I know that but I need to try change my fate" rias says, picking up her tea cup. Mitsuomi takes a sip of his own tea, "A noble thought" he thought. The door opens as akeno pokes her head in, "Ara and here I thought.. Rias would be bent over the sofa" she says. Rias blushes as mitsuomi smiles, "Sorry to disappoint.. We were talking about the chicken" he muses.

"Mitsuomi told me that Riser is trying to push up the engagement" rias says and akeno's eyes widen.

"What do we do Rias" akeno asks, seriously.

"We keep looking for Peerage members and Train" rias says and looks mitsuomi in the eye, "How long do I have" she adds.

"A few weeks at the least and a few months at the most" mitsuomi says. Rias rises from her seat with a slight bow, "Thank you for tea and the information" she says, as both excuse themselves.

"Will you aid them Kiriyu-sama" hannah asks. Mitsuomi holds the tea cup to his lips, "Of course.. The man-child asked me" he muses, drinking the tea.

"We must deal with that Unclean boy" angela comments.

"Have you set up the rooms for the others" mitsuomi asks and both nod.

"Yes.. Will they be needed" hannah asks.

"Not at the moment but They need to be ready at a moment's notice" mitsuomi muses.

-**Two weeks Later**-

Rias was not in a good mood as her Pawn was attacked by a rogue Exorcist on a job and then befriended a nun named Asia Argento. Rias was currently staring at issei as he was trying to persuade her to help asia, "Issei we are Devils and she is aligned with the Church.. They are our enemies" she says.

"But Buchou.. Asia was taken by Yuuma.. We need to help her" issei says but rias slams her palm on the desk.

"NO!.. As your King I order you to forget about that Nun" rias shouts. Issei clenches his fist and runs off with a heated look on his face as rias sighs heavily.

"You know he will go to save that girl" akeno says and rias rubs her forehead with a slow nod. The door opens as sona enters with tsubaki, "Your Pawn looked rather upset" sona says, holding her puppy.

"Ara you seemed quite attached to the pup" akeno says and sona adjusts her glasses.

"Your Pawn" sona says.

"Issei was attacked by an exorcist and a Fallen after meeting a Nun" rias says, leaning back in her chair. The door quickly opens as a young man rushes in, "Saji?!" sona questions. Saji has short blond hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up.

"Kaichou.. I just saw Issei.. Kiba and Koneko leaving in a rush" saji says. Rias sighs with a pinch of her nose, "Those fools" she says.

"Do you need help" sona asks but rias shakes her head.

"I will deal with this myself" rias says, as she and akeno vanish in a magic circle. Sona strokes her puppy's head, "They need your help" she muses and puppy barks, as she leaves with her peerage.

**-DxD-**

Rias and akeno appear near an abandoned chruch, "They are nearby" akeno notes, as both make their way to the church. However a light spear smashes into the ground in front of him, "More Foolish Devils" a voice sneers. The owner of the voice was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

"Dohnaseek" another voice says, as two women appear next to him. The first was a blonde with her hair styled in twintails and blue eyes with a black bow. She wears a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. The other was a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage.

"Mittelt.. Kalawarner.. Two more Devils to slaughter" dohnaseek says, holding his dark blue light spear. Mittelt summons her pink spear with a sadistic grin on her face as kalawarner only glares with her yellow spear. Rias summons some of POD as akeno summons her lightning but suddenly a head lands between them.

"_**Yare Yare.. I only wanted to take a simple walk and this Baka decided to ruin it**_" a voice muses. Two blue orbs form in the shadows with a smaller red streak further down, "Who's there" mittelt shouts.

"_**Sorry Flatty but I don't give my name to the Dead**_" the voice sneers. Mitsuomi steps out the shadows but blood was covering his right hand and his white singlet, "I'll take care of these birds Rias.. Go help your Peerage but I ask you leave Raynare Alive" he says, taking a drag.

"Why" rias says but mittelt fires her light spear. However a wall of ice forms as mitsuomi raises his hand, "Go Rias" he says and both fly off.

"No you won't" dohnaseek shouts but a ice spear whizzes pass him.

"Your fight is with me Fallen" mitsuomi shouts. Kalawarner and mittelt fire their light spears but mitsuomi dodges with ease but dohnaseek launches down, "Die Devil" he shouts. However dohnaseek gasps as mitsuomi grabs his face and slams him down with a thud, "You first.. Cero" mitsuomi says, before erasing dohnaseek's upper half with a purple cero. Kalawarner gasps in shock but mittelt launches forward, "Stop.." kalawarner shouts but it was too late as blue ethereal blades pierce the blonde's body.

"And then there was one" mitsuomi says, dusting off his shoulder. Kalawarner was about to retreat but finds herself pinned to a tree with mitsuomi's forearm at her throat.

"It be a shame to Kill you.. You are quite alluring" mitsuomi says but shows his fangs, "Too bad I only need one of you" he adds, sinking his fangs into her throat. Kalawarner screams with red cheeks as mitsuomi drinks her essence, her eyes widen but soon she slips into unconsiouness as mitsuomi guides her to the ground.

"Ahh.. Nice taste for a Fallen" mitsuomi muses, licking his bloodstained lips. Mitsuomi's shadow expands as a large black wolf emerges, "Take her to the manor" he says, placing kalawarner on its back. The vampire then turns his attention to mittelt and dohnaseek's corpses, "Hado# 54 Haien" mitsuomi says, sweeping his hand out and turning the bodies to ash with an oblong blast of purple energy. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette with a deep drag and exhale as he reaches the church with part of the roof blown off and windows shattered, "Missed the show" he muses. Rias was kneeling next to a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern.

"Asia Argento.. I Rias Gremory command you to be Reincarnated as my Bishop and a member of my family" rias declares, as the piece sinks into the girl's chest.

"Another piece" mitsuomi says and issei turns but gasps, seeing the blood on mitsuomi's chest and face. Mitsuomi ignores issei as raynare was on the ground, "Grounded little bird" he says, squatting down to cup her chin. Raynare glares at mitsuomi, "Bastard" she says but mitsuomi blows smoke in her face.

"I've been called worse.. Rias-chan.. You and your Peerage can leave this to me" mitsuomi says. Issei clenches his left fist, "She Killed Asia" he shouts.

"And.. Rias made her a Devil and recovered her Sacred Gear" mituomi says, not even looking a back. Issei activates his Boosted Gear but mitsuomi wags his finger and points up, shocking them all as numerous ethereal swords were pointed at Issei.

"I am way stronger than you Issei.. The difference between us is like night and day or ground and sky.. I don't wish to harm you but if you don't back down" mitsuomi says, letting the threat hang.

"We're done here Issei.. Lets take Asia back" rias says and issei dispels his gear. Akeno activates the magic circle as the entire group vanishes.

"I don't know what you saw in him Raynare" mitsuomi says, standing up. Raynare glares at mitsuomi, "What do you want from me" she hisses.

"You're working for someone I want to know Who" mitsuomi says, kicking her on her back. Mitsuomi places his boot on her back and grabs her wings, causing raynare to struggle.

"Stop!.. What are you Doing?!" raynare screams. Mitsuomi starts to pull on the wings, "Tell me who you work for" he says.

"Az-azazel" raynare shouts. Mitsuomi grins wide as one of her wings starts to rip, "Wrong Anwser" he sneers, ripping the wing from her back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" raynare screams but mitsuomi goes for the other.

"Talk" mitsuomi shouts.

"KOKABIEL!" raynare screams, as the other goes in bloody fashion. Mitsuomi tosses the ripped wing aside as raynare screams in agony, before succumbing to the pain. Mitsuomi pulls out his cellphone, "Hannah have the Triplets set up a triage.. I'm bringing in a critical" he says, as he and raynare vanish but mitsuomi notices a pair of cat eyes watching.

TBC

A/N-2.. First chapter is in the books.. Don't worry Raynare and Kalawarner won't be dying anytime soon, because Mitsuomi has plans for them. The next chapter will start the Riser arc and Kokabiel arcs. Also Mitsuomi's Peerage will make their debut, as above members are from bleach and black butler.

King-Mitsuomi

Mutated Queen-?

Bishop (2x)-?

Rook (2x)-?

Mutated Knight-?

Knight-?

Pawn-Hannah

Pawn-Angela

Pawn (6x)-?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I Only Own OC

**Dragon or Higher Being**

_**Ethereal Projection**_

_Flashback_

* * *

CH-II

* * *

Mitsuomi quietly reads through the Odyssey as hannah was changing raynare's bandages, "Were you not taught to treat girls with care" hannah says. Mitsuomi looks up with a blank look on his face, "No I wasn't but Battle doesn't recognize Gender" he says.

"But to rip off her wings in such a way" hannah counters. Mitsuomi closes his book with a sigh, "It got her to talk" he says and places it on the night stand, "How long before she wakes up" he asks.

"Several days.. I placed a Sleep spell on her" hannah says and pulls the covers over raynare, "Will you contact Azazel about Kokabiel" she asks.

"No it would tip him off.. I don't trust Azazel at the moment.. From what I gained from Kalawarner.. He sent Raynare to watch Issei but she decided to Kill him instead" mitsuomi replies.

"This Kokabiel person is apart of his faction" hannah states and mitsuomi nods.

"Yes we need to cautious for now" mitsuomi says and rises from his seat.

"I'm going for a run.. I'll be back" mitsuomi adds and vanishes in a magic circle. Mitsuomi reappears in the park as his clothes shift to a skin tight singlet and a hoodie, graphic design shorts, sneakers and taped hands. He starts with several stretches, pretending not notice a pair of cat eyes watching intently. Mitsuomi slowly starts shadow boxing as his fists move in a variety of jabs, straight, hooks and uppercuts. The hazel-gold eyes kept watching but they widen at the speed of the punches and speed of his footwork.

"You know it is rude to watch and not introduce yourself" mitsuomi says, holding a left straight. A beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs drops from the trees, her two cat ears and tails twitching. She wears a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving a view of her large breasts.

"Caught me Nyaa" the woman coos but she gasps as mitsuomi appears behind her.

"I was talking about the church Neko-chan" mitsuomi purrs.

"As expected of the Stronget Queen" she says and mitsuomi titters.

"Strongest Male.. Kuroka" mitsuomi says. Kuroka gasps and kicks back with a spin but mitsuomi raises his hands in surrender, "I didn't come to fight.. So what does the Infamous stray want" he says.

"My sister Shirone is with the Gremory girl.. I wanted to see her" kuroka says. Mitsuomi tilts his head remembering the little kitten, "I see but she knows what you did to your King" he says.

"He needed to Die.. He experimented on me to make me stronger.. When he threatened to harm Shirone I killed him" kuroka counters. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette with a look into kuroka's eyes, "It seems to be truth to your words.. I'll speak to Serafall-sama and have her look into it.. If you can back off for awhile.. I maybe able to give you chance to see her" he says.

"Really Nya" kuroka asks and mitsuomi nods, "If you do that.. I am your in debt Strongest Queen.. Perhaps you can help in another matter" kuroka says, sashaying up to him.

"And what is that" mitsuomi says and kuroka pulls him closer by his hoodie.

"Kittens with the Strongest" kuroka coos, before vanishing. Mitsuomi sighs heavily as he sniffs the scent on his hoodie, "I will rekt that Pussy" he thought, taking off in a light jog.

-**ORC Clubhouse**-

Rias sat at her desk with entire peerage but her gaze was on the woman standing in the center of the room, "Hello Grayfia-sama" rias greets. Grayfia is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver-blue eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wears a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband on her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"I hope you are well Rias-sama" grayfia says and looks around at the others, "And you have gathered quite the Peerage" she adds. Issei was perving on grayfia but koneko smacks him, "Pervert.. She is the Strongest Queen" she says.

"_**Correction.. One of the Strongest Queens**_" a voice corrects. A blue magic circle forms next grayfia as mitsuomi appears, dressed in black cargo jeans with chain suspenders hanging at his sides. A white singlet half tucked into the pants and black gloves with a black choker on his neck.

"Hello Mitsuomi-san" grayfia greets and mitsuomi taps his chest.

"Hello beautiful Gray.. When will you leave that man-child and Allow us to create the True strongest Queen" mitsuomi says.

"When Hell freezes over" grayfia replies and mitsuomi dramaticly sighs.

"How you wound me Gray" mitsuomi whines, plopping on the sofa to fake cry.

"Why are you Here Grayfia-sama" akeno says. However before a grayfia could speak a large orange magic circle forms with a swirl of flames, shocking issei as he fell on his rear. From the flame emerges a young man with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned.

"Riser" rias says, coldly. Riser runs his fingers through his hair as he looks down at the others, "Hello Rias my Darling" he says, approaching the desk. Rias only glares at riser but a loud clearing of a throat catches his attention, "Oh I did not see you Kiriyu" he sneers.

"You know Koneko.. I could go for some Grilled Chicken" mitsuomi muses, ignoring riser. Grayfia clears her throat, "Rias-sama it has been determined that your Engagment has been moved up" she says.

"Buchou.. You're engaged?!" issei shouts and riser laughs.

"Yes trash.. Rias is engaged to Me per our familes" riser says, taking a seat across from mitsuomi. Akeno brings him them tea as issei was glaring at riser, "Marvelous tea.. Quite impressive for a low breed" he says.

"Riser I will not Marry you" rias shouts. Riser places his tea cup down, "Now Rias we pure-bloods must keep our bloodlines pure" he says, sending scathing looks to her Peerage.

"Who the Hell are you?!" issei shouts. Riser looks down his nose at issei, "I am Riser Phenex.. Third son of the Illustrious Phenex clan.. Peasant" he sneers but smirks, "I bet you only joined Rias' Peerage for the chance at scoring with women" he says and snaps his fingers. Another orange magic circle appears and from it appears a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

"This is my Queen Yubelluna" risers says. Yubellna's attire consists of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick and nail polish, matching her eyes and hair. Yubelluna takes a seat next to riser as they start to make out, his eyes never leaving issei. The newly minted Red dragon was about to charge riser but mitsuomi yanks him back, "Why don't you suck his dick" mitsuomi says, getting his feet.

"Why did you stop me.. He's insulting Buchou" issei shouts but mitsuomi pushes him on the sofa.

"Stay out of this little dragon.. Men are speaking.. Koneko keep him from moving" mitsuomi states and koneko plops on issei.

"Now then Riser if you're done creaming your pants.. Lets get to business because I have a propostion for you" mitsuomi adds. Riser stares at mitsuomi with a smirk, "And what is that low born" he sneers.

"A Rating Game" mitsuomi says, glancing to rias. Riser also looks to rias but then to her peerage, "Her Peerage stands no chance against mine.. I have won several matches and Rias-chan has yet to partcipate in one" he says. Mitsuomi chuckles as he lights a cigarette, "I didn't say against Rias.. I meant against Me" he says and everyone gasps, except grayfia.

[song playing.. Kekkai Sensen & Beyond OST 03-OVERWHELMING]

"You?!" riser says and mitsuomi nods.

"Yes.. Think about it Riser.. Should you defeat me.. Just imagine the Accolades of not only having the Gremory heiress as your wife but defeating one of the Strongest Queens" mitsuomi states. Riser rises from his seat and pockets his hands as both look each other in the eye, "Do you think you can defeat me and my Peerage" riser says.

"I do.. I am the Queen of one of the Four Maou but if you think I'm too much for you" mitsuomi says, blowing smoke in riser's face. Riser leaks some of his magic as the room heats up but mitsuomi leaks his own to counter, "I accept but one condition Trash" riser says.

"And what's that" mitsuomi says and riser smirks.

"When I defeat you.. I want Sona Sitri as well" riser says, shocking rias and akeno. The tension in the room started rise as mitsuomi and riser stood face to face, the former crossing his arms at the waist. Mitsuomi's brow slowly creases as veins bulge in his neck, "Deal and you can even pick the time" he says, his voice like ice.

"Ten days from now Trash.. Our engagment party will need Entertainment" riser says, glancing to rias.

"Is that acceptable Grayfia" mitsuomi says and grayfia nods.

"I will inform Sirzechs-sama and Lord Phenex" grayfia states. Riser turns back to yubelluna with a sneer to mitsuomi, "See you soon Dearest" he says, as they vanish with his magic circle. Grayfia stares at mitsuomi as rias rises from her chair, "Mitsuomi why are you doing this for me" she says.

"I dislike people like him.. Plus you don't deserve a fate like that" mitsuomi says and gives her an eye-smile, "Now I need to go take my punishment from a certain little sister" he says, leaving via his magic circle.

"What will we do Buchou" akeno asks and rias sighs.

"We train ourselves In case Mitsuomi loses" rias says.

"I find that unlikely" grayfia states and issei furrows his brow.

"He's one guy" issei comments. Kiba rubs his forehead, "Issei Mitsuomi-san is one of the Strongest Queens.. Equal to Grayfia-sama" he states.

"As a Queen myself.. I strive to be on their level" akeno comments and grayfia nods.

"In ten day you all see why he considered a Human disaster" grayfia says, leaving in a swirl of ice. [song ends]

-**DxD**-

Mitsuomi didn't flinch as the tea cup struck his face or when the magic circle knocked him from the chair, because standing over him was sona.

"Of all the Idiotic.. Crazy things.. This takes the cake!.. How could you Bet my future on a Rating game with Riser Phenex?!" sona shouts. Mitsuomi only stares at her purple eyes, "Are you doubting me" he asks. Sona dispels her magic with a serious look on her face, "What?!" she asks.

"I said are you doubting me" mitsuomi says, as the puppy paws at him. Mitsuomi kips up with a sigh, "I find your doubt in me Hurtful" he says. Sona looks away slightly but mitsuomi pulls her into a hug, "Sona do you doubt my strength.. I am a certain someone's champion" he says.

"You're right I'm sorry" sona says, as mitsuomi strokes her head. Sona pulls back with an adjust of her glasses, "You better win or I won't forgive you" she says.

"Hai-Hai" mitsuomi says, vanishing. Mitsuomi reappears on the roof of the manor with a sigh, "Well Riser.. You better be ready" he thought. A blue magical circle forms behind mitsuomi and he lets out a chuckle, "News must travel fast" he muses. A beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twintails and blue-pink eyes steps out. She wears a pink magical girl oufit and holding a staff, "Mitsu-tan" she says, skipping towards him. Mitsuomi turns only to be smacked by the staff, "Hello Sera-tan" he says.

"I heard you are facing Riser Phenex" serafall says, her voice serious and her form a breathtaking woman. Mitsuomi looks up at the night sky, "I wanted to help Rias my Master but He added Sona to the mix" he says, dropping to one knee and his head down. Serafall stares down at mitsuomi, "You will crush him for bringing Sona into this" she says.

"On my Honor as your Queen Serafall-sama" mitsuomi says and serafall smiles, returning to her bubbly persona. Serafall then attaches a chain to mitsuomi's choker, "Good.. Now to the Sex Dungeon" she crows and pulls mitusomi.

"EHHHHHHHH" mitsuomi echoes into the night.

-**Gremory Mountain Retreat**-

Rias and peerage were making their way up the mountain for their training trip, "Buchou" issei whines, carrying all their bags. Rias glances back with a smile, "This is to build your muscles" she says, a faint rumble of thunder echoes.

"Ara.. Buchou is right.. We need to build those pretty muscles" akeno says, licking her lips. Issei pervs out and regains his vigor as another rumble of thunder echoes, "Weatherman said no rain" he says. Rias looks at the sky and sees no dark clouds, "I agree" she says.

"I smell a Panther" koneko comments, as they nearly the top. Rias glances to her rook but stops as a louder rumble of thunder erupts. Rias, koneko, and akeno pick up the pace, leaving kiba, asia and issei but reaching the top the former seeing several people. Two were standing near the house as three more were fighting in the sky, "Who are these people" rias thought but her eyes widen as none other than mitsuomi lands.

"Ah Rias.. You're late" mitsuomi shouts, before launching back skyward. However rias' eyes widen, "How is he flying.. He has no wings out.. Is it his magic or something else" she thought. The woman and young man near the house approach them, "Greetings Rias-sama.. I am Shaolin Fon or Soifon to most.. Knight of the Strongest Male Queen" she greets. Soifon is a relatively petite woman with steel-gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wears white military pants with black combat boots, a sleeveless and backless singlet and black arm bands, with a white trenchcoat drapped on her shoulders.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya.. Pawn of the Strongest Male Queen" toshiro says. He is relatively short with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, snow-white hair. Like soifon he wears white military pants with black combat boots. A double breasted white trenchcoat, gloves and a green scarf around his neck.

"May ask why you are" rias asks, as two thuds hit the field. Mitsuomi slowly lands with his arms folded as the two, one man and one woman were getting to their feet.

"That enough for now Grimmjow.. Rangiku" mitsuomi says and strolls up to rias, "The reason we are here is to help train you and your peerage" he says, as issei, kiba and asia reach the top.

"Che.. They're weak" grimmjow says. He is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them. He wears a similar outfit to soifon but with a black sash and a ragged white, jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest, revealing a nasty scar on his chest.

"Don't talk about Buchou like that" issei wheezes out. Rangiku flicks her long and wavy strawberry-blonde hair with her blue eyes locked on issei but the pervert notices her full lips and beauty mark.

"We know She is strong but the rest of you aren't.. Maybe except her Queen" rangiku notes. She wears a double-breasted jacket, which is tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, with a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt, black pantyhose and a pair of ankle-height shoes with white gloves.

"And my Eyes are up here Pervert.. My Girls belong to him" rangiku shouts, pointing to mitsuomi.

"Now Rangiku don't be rude.. Now go on introduce yourselves" mitsuomi says, clapping his hands. Grimmjow and rangiku snap to attention as soifon and toshiro join them, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.. Rook of the Strongest Male Queen.. Rangiku Matsumoto.. Pawn of the Strongest Male Queen" they say in tandem.

"Grimmjow is an exile from the Yokai faction.. Rangiku and Toshiro are special humans.. Toshiro here excels at Ice magic.. Soifon possess a Sacred Gear called Suzumebachi.. Able to kill in two strikes to the same spot" mitsuomi states. Rias was shocked that mitsuomi had a Sacred gear user in his fold and a Yokai faction member, "I'm starting to see why you are confident in beating Riser" she says but grimmjow snorts, catching her attention.

"The boss doesn't need us to beat Phenex.. Hell Any of us could beat him" grimmjow states and rias' eyes narrow.

"He is powerful.. He hasn't lost a Rating game" rias says.

"True but Against the likes of say Kisuke.. Mitsuomi or Myself.. His Defeat is assured" soifon states.

"Right even Mitsuomi-kun has trouble with Kisuke.. That is if He doesn't use His.." rangiku says but mitsuomi flicks her ear.

"His what" akeno states but mitsuomi shakes his head.

"Sorry trade secret" mitsuomi says and claps his hands, "Now.. Why don't you get settled in and we can start your training" he adds.

"Right Issei take our bags inside with Kiba and Asia" rias says. Issei pervs out again, "Right Buchou" he says. Mitsuomi lights up with a stream of smoke as rias folds her arms, "Mitsuomi are you upset with having Sona added to this" she asks.

"Oh I am absolutely Livid" mitsuomi says but eye-smiles, "But I'm good at hiding it.. Riser and many others like him are in for a very Rude awakening" he adds. A few minutes later the others return and mitsuomi lines them up from rias to issei, "Ok now don't be offended for what I am about to say.. Because this will help you in the long run" mitsuomi says and clears his throat.

"You all don't stand a chance against Riser and the other young Devils" mitsuomi starts and rias furrows her brow but mitsuomi raises his hand.

"I'll start at the top.. Rias though you have the POD which is perfect for close-combat but if your opponent is long-range.. They can dodge it and close the gap to attack you.. Do you have any fighting styles or weapons.. Sona has learned several martial arts to bolster her skill.. Also look at your cousin Sairaorg.. He doesn't have the POD but he is the strongest of the rookie devils" mitsuomi explains and rias frowns.

"Akeno.. You shouldn't deny what you are.. I know you are His daughter and if you like.. I can kick his ass for you.. My other Knight will be working with you to bolster your Lightning magic and maybe help use your other power" mitsuomi says.

"Koneko the same is for you.. I know what She did but you are limiting yourself by not using Chakra.. Grimmjow can help use your chakra and strengthen your skillset" mitsuomi states and koneko frowns.

"I don't like it" koneko says but grimmjow lifts her off the ground.

"Don't worry Chibi.. I can make you strong" grimmjow says, letting her down. Mitsuomi rubs his forehead turns to kiba, "You have a lot talent but you are too Slow.. However Soifon and my other Knight can help with that" mitsuomi explains.

"He is right.. Your speed can better" soifon comments and kiba bows.

"I look forward to your guidance" kiba says.

"Asia.. I know you're new to this but your Twilight Healing can come in handy but most if not all will target you first.. One of my Bishops will teach you some defensive and offensive magic" mitsuomi states and asia blushes. Mitsuomi finally turns his attention to issei and sighs, "Where do I even begin" he starts.

"What does that mean?!" issei shouts and mitsuomi twirls one of his bangs.

"You possess the Boosted Gear.. One of the Thriteen strongest Longinus Sacred Gears but in the short time I kave known you.. Boobs.. Asses and Girls are the only things that matter" mitsuomi says.

"So my dream is to be a Harem King" issei shouts and rias sighs.

"Issei though I am hesitant.. Mitsuomi is right.. If we faced Riser.. You would defeat some of his Peerage but we would fail to win" rias says.

"Buchou we could beat that Yakitori" issei says and mitsuomi chuckles.

"Oh really.. Then how about a spar against me" mitsuomi says.

"You're on" issei shouts. Mitsuomi takes off his watch with an amused look on his face, "Alright we got a few minutes before the others get here" he says, moving to the center of the field.

"Perfect Area" mitsuomi states and a barrier surround issei and mitsuomi. Rias and her peerage were impressed, "Amazing" akeno says. Mitsuomi cracks his knuckles as issei manifests his gauntlet, "The rules are simple.. Come at me with the intention of killing me" mitsuomi says.

"Here I come" issei shouts, shooting forward as mitsuomi pockets his hands and weaves out the way of issei's punches.

"Ya know.. Boosting Zero doesn't help you" mitsuomi says, skipping back. Issei pushes forward but mitsuomi keeps just out of his reach, "Fight me" issei shouts. Mitsuomi shakes his head as issei swings a heavy left but he dodges and lands on issei's outstretched fist, before sending a kick to his chin. Issei staggers back and clutches his chin but his eyes widen as a woman with huge breasts and long black hair, her steel-blue eyes glinting was staring back.

"Ufufufufu.. Do like them.. You can touch them if you like" she coos, pushing up her breasts. Issei starts to perv out at the woman's breasts, "See didn't I tell you" she says, shifting back into mitsuomi. Issei and the other's eyes widen, "What where's the lady" he says.

"That was a form I took.. I am a vampire and the trappings of mortal forms hold no sway on me" mitsuomi says and raises a finger, "You proved my point.. Once a beautiful woman pops up in front of you.. Logic and reason go out the window.. Its no stretch for Riser to order his Peerage to fight topless or naked to distract you" he says.

"It wouldn't work" issei shouts but mitsuomi shakes his head and phases in front to issei, drilling a left body-blow. Issei gasps and falls to his knees with wheezing coughs as the barrier comes down.

"Sorry Issei but you need get over your perversion.. Now there is nothing wrong with it but there is a time for it" mitsuomi says. Asia rushes to issei's side to heal him as mitsuomi strolls to rias but a large blue magic circle forms as six people exit but one was sitting on the shoulder of the tallest.

"These by my Bishops.. Retsu Unohana and Kisuke Urahara.. My other Rook Tia Halibel.. Another Pawn worth two a piece.. Kenpachi Zaraki with his shoulder loli Yachiru.. Lastly my Mutated Knight Yoruichi Shihouin" mitsuomi states. Retsu has long black hair braided to her neck with ocean-blue eyes. She wears a outfit similar to soifon but wears a light-blue kimomo blouse and white hoari with the Sitri symbol on back.

"Greetings Rias-sama" retsu states, with a bow. Kisuke is a tall, lean man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond but almost pale, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes and chin stubble. He wears baggy white pants with geta sandal and a striped dark green and white bucket hat with a black sweater and white trenchcoat.

"Yo" kisuke says, hiding mouth with his fan. Tia has olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a high collar jacket that stops at her midriff, leaving it exposed with white pants tucked in her heeled boots. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw.

"Hello" tia greets, her voice monotone. Yoruichi is a slender and well-endowed woman of average height with dark skin, golden irises, and purple hair Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face, dressed identical to soifon but no coat. Instead an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, "So that the new Sekiryuutei.. I'm not impressed" yoruichi comments and winks at soifon, causing her to blush. Kenpachi is an imposing 6'8 and muscular man, a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair and a noticeable long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye. He wears white jeans and black boots with a sleeveless coat but left open to show bandages around his waist.

"I agree but I still wanna face him" kenpachi says, with a grin. Yachiru is smallest the group with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks, wearing a white sundress.

"Yay Kenny is gonna fight the Hentai Re-chan" yachiru chirps. Retsu slowly nods as mitsuomi approaches, "I apolgize from pulling you from your duties" he says, kissing her hand.

"It is quite alright.. You are our King and as your Bishop.. I anwser your call" retsu says and mitsuomi smiles. Mitsuomi claps his hands and they line up, "Alright my rag tag team.. Our goal is strengthen Rias Gremory and Her peerage but Also I will be facing Riser Phenex in a Rating game" he explains.

"Whats the stakes" yoruichi asks and mitsuomi folds his arms behind his back.

"I win and Rias Gremory is free to marry whomever she wishes.. If he wins not only does he get Rias but Sona as well" mitsuomi says, eliciting several hard looks but mitsuomi raises his hand.

"However Riser faces the Strongest male Queen of Serafall Leviathan" mitsuomi adds.

"True but do you need all of us to train the Ruin Princess and her Peerage" kisuke asks, with a slight yawn. Mitsuomi glances to rias but back to kisuke, "No.. I just need Retsu.. Soifon.. Toshiro.. Rangiku.. Yoruichi and Grimmjow.. The rest of you can go to the manor in the Human world.. Hannah and Angela should have the rooms finished" he says.

"Can I kill any strays I find" kenpachi asks and mitsuomi nods.

"Of course and I got Netflix for Yachiru" mitsuomi says.

"Yay" yahiru says. Tia opens the magic circle as the others salute, "Oh Kisuke.. I have a pair of clipped birds back home.. Don't mess with them" mitsuomi says and kisuke waves his hand.

"I won't Geez" kisuke says, the group vanishes. Mitsuomi claps his hands again to garner their attention, "Alright Rias you are with me and the others can go with their assigned Sensei for the next Ten days" he says.

"Come on Sekiryuutei-chan" rangiku says, dragging issei along. The others pair off as rias follows mitsuomi towards the manor, "An impressive Peerage but you didn't mention a Queen or the four other pawns" she asks.

"You met my Pawns Hannah and Angela at the manor.. Toshiro is worth two.. I still have one pawn remaining.. As for a Queen.. I don't have one" mitsuomi says, as they head for the deck.

"No Queen" rias says and mitsuomi nods.

"All go for a Queen first but I haven't found someone to fit the bill as of yet.. You see my Peerage is different from most" mitsuomi says, pulling out her chair. Rias took a seat as mitsuomi takes one across from her as a chess board appears, "In what regard" she asks.

"You built your Peerage solely to defeat Riser.. Every member was given to you for one reason or another.. Save Issei but you only scouted him for his Sacred Gear" mitsuomi starts, moving his pawn.

"True but I needed to defeat Riser and I need power quickly" rias says, moving her own pawn. Mitsuomi looks over the board and moves another pawn, "Granted but now you see it was for naught.. Look at Sona's Peerage it was built like playing chess but she lacks Power players.. I hope she uses her remaining Pieces to garner strength" he muses.

"And your Peerage" rias asks, moving another pawn. Mitsuomi thumbs his upper lip and chin with his fingers, "Mine is built on Tragedy.. Circumstance and Betrayal" he says and rias looks up, slightly shocked.

"Take Toshiro and Rangiku.. They were once normal humans but they were experimented on by a mad scientist named Mayuri Kurotsuchi" mitsuomi starts and pauses, "Do you know what Chakra is made of" he adds.

"It is made up of both Physical and Spiritual energy" rias says and mitsuomi nods.

"Correct.. Well Mayuri found several people to try and unlock chakra in humans.. However most died but the exception were the three of them but they only unlocked the spiritual side.. They can gather Reishi or spirit particles in a similar fashion to Senjutsu.. Rangiku can gather reishi to make ash bombs.. Toshiro can conjur Ice and given time he could reach Serafall's level" mitsuomi explains.

"Impossible" rias says but mitsomi smirks.

"He continues to improve.. Kisuke and Yoruichi were apart of Mayuri's early research but Mayuri's greed drove them apart.. They agreed to join after I killed him" mitsuomi states. Rias moves her rook as mitsuomi moves his own rook, "My Rooks are both from the Yokai faction but Tia was not by choice" he says, taking one of her pawns.

"I've have vaguely heard the name Jaegerjaquez before" rias and mitsuomi softly chuckles.

"He challenged Yasaka for the title of Leader and was Failed.. As for Tia" mitsuomi says and pauses once again but rias saw the slight look of anger.

"Tia is a half-breed.. Her father was human and her mother was an Undine.. Once the father learned of her true origins.. He hired an exorcist and rallyed the villagers of their town to Kill her and Tia.. She managed to get Tia to safety but unfortunely she was killed by the exorcist" mitsuomi explains. An explosion fills the air to break the sad atomsphere that had developed, "The others suffered as well" rias asks and mitsuomi nods, moving his knight.

"In one form or another.. Retsu.. Soifon and Kenpachi are humans with magical abilities but he was born with an almost untamed amount magic power" mitsuomi says and taps his right eye, "Remember the eye-patch" he asks and rias nods.

"Ajuka made that for him after he joined my Peerage.. His power is so wild and by his account.. His fights don't last long.. So the patch restrains a good portion of it" mitsuomi explains.

"The little girl" rias asks. Mitsuomi takes rias' rook, "She was with him when we met and fought but I have my suspicions though" he muses.

"I'm curious is this a Test" rias asks. Mitsuomi grins and shows his fangs, "Picked up on it.. You have a strong mind and a strong Will as well" he says.

"I tested Sona the same way.. Checkmate in nine more moves" mitsuomi adds and rias' eyes widen, "Don't worry Sona reacted the same" he says.

"You possess telepathy.. You must be a high rank Vampire.. Which Faction.. Tepes or Carmilla" rias says, looking over the board.

"Niether.. I am far different than those two factions.. For one I don't look like Gasper and his doll-like appearance and my ears aren't pointed.. I can eat normal foods and unlike them I don't give off a cold presence" mitsuomi explains.

"Impressive and I would be inclined to agree but why has either faction allowed you such freedom to be a Reincarnated Devil" rias asks.

"Alas once word spread of my existence.. Serafall took me to meet with the heads of each faction.. The Carmilla felt my blood was of noble descent but the Tepes see me as a blasphemous existence but have yet to make any moves against me at present" mitsuomi explains.

"I see.. Since the Carmilla acknowledge you as someone of Noble descent.. If the Tepes went againt you.. The Carmilla may side with you" rias states.

"Perhaps but I could care less.. I am Serafall's Queen and she is my Master.. Now then let us start your training regiment" mitsuomi says, with rias following him.

"First thing is a small spell" mitsuomi says and turns to touch rias just above her chest. A small green magic circle forms and rias gasps as she falls to her knees, "W-what is T-this?!" she says. Mitsuomi folds his arms with a small smirk on his face, "A gravity spell.. We need to up your Speed and power.. The others will get the same.. We're going to train you into the ground and build you back up.. You may not need to face Riser now but you will have Rating Games in the future" he says. Rias struggles to her feet with a burst of her devil power, "I know that but how much weight did you put on" she asks.

"Double your body weight.. Now then fifty laps up and down the steps.. You can use your Devil powers to strengthen your body for it" mitsuomi says, clapping his hands. Rias wobbly takes a few steps and increasing her power to find a suitable level, before making her way down the steps. Mitsuomi folds his arms as a black raven emerges from his shoulder, "Follow her" he says and the raven caws, flying off.

-**One Week Later**-

Issei groans as he trudges to the bathroom, "This week has been Hell.. That chick is crazy" he thought but suddenly his pervert senses went off. Issei follows his senses right to mitsuomi's room with the door slightly ajar, peeking in the self proclaimed harem king saw mitsuomi on the bed. However what made issei's eyes widen was rangiku riding him, while soifon, yoruichi and retsu were making out with him.

"Holy shit Four women at the same time" issei thought, keeping quiet. However behind him was grimmjow, "Oi Hentai" he says and issei eeps.

"Um Hi" issei whispers.

"Grimmjow take him outside for a Night lesson" mitsuomi shouts. Grimmjow grins wide as issei's eyes widen as the panther king drags him off. The next morning rias found her pawn looking worse for wear, "What happened Issei" rias asks.

"Late night training right Hentai" grimmjow says, setting the table. Issei flinches and rapidly nods, "Y-yea Buchou G-grimmjow helped me do some training" he says. Rias gives grimmjow a suspicious look as she takes a seat at the table with a groan.

"Ara did Mitsuomi-kun punish you too much this week" akeno says, hiding her aching muscles.

"Grimmjow is a sadist" koneko comments. Grimmjow places a stack of pancakes in front of her, "No harsher than what I go through" he says. Rias looks around but doesn't see mitsuomi, "He is sleeping in today" retsu says.

"I bet" issei thought. Asia pours herself some milk, "Um why is he sleeping" she asks. Soifon and rangiku pour some syrup on their pancakes as yoruichi stuffs her mouth with bacon, "Well if you haven't noticed but Mitsuomi is a vampire" soifon says.

"But he was in the daylight" asia says and retsu slowly nods.

"He can be around during the day.. He is not like most vampires" retsu explains.

"Plus he's weird" toshiro says and retsu softly laughs.

"Will he be joining us" rias asks and retsu nods.

"Yes but not until sunset.. You will be training with myself and Asia.. Also we will be removing the gravity seals today as well" retsu says. Breakfast went by smoothly as everyone gathered outside, "Alright lets remove those seals and heal your various injuries" retsu says and raises her hands, "Kaihou" she says, as the green magic circles release like glass.

"Now for the injuries" retsu adds, as transparent boxes surround them. Rias and the others gasps as they felt better than they ever felt, "Amazing my Magic pool has grown by double" rias thought.

"Alright today we'll let you get use to your new speed and power.. Then the last two days to hone it" retsu says, beckoning for rias and asia.

"Come on Sekiryuutei-chan" rangiku says, dragging issei along with her to the forest. Kiba follows soifon, while grimmjow takes koneko with him.

"We'll sit with Retsu for awhile" toshiro says, as akeno follows her King. Retsu leads them to the deck and beckons for them to take a seat, "So how do you all feel" she says, in a motherly tone.

"I feel lighter and more in tune with my Magic" asia says.

"I agree with Asia.. My magic pool has doubled in one week" rias states and akeno slowly nods.

"The same for me.. Mitsuomi-kun's training method is brutal but effective" akeno states.

"It is.. By Doubling or even going further with the Gravity spell.. It makes use up your stores of magic to expand your reserves" retsu explains.

"Only that Crazy.. Sexy Bastard would think that up" yoruichi comments and akeno giggles.

"Ara.. You think he's sexy too.. I wonder if He would cheat on his girlfriends with me" akeno says and toshiro stares, sighing and excusing himself.

"What Girlfriends" yoruichi says and looks to retsu, "We have Sex with him but we aren't really dating.. We are more like besties with beneifits" she adds.

"I think the closest person to the Girlfriend rule is Serafall-sama but that is pushing it" retsu says, as rias and akeno blink in shock.

"Serafall?!" rias says.

"Yes.. She without hesitation gave him blood and forever bound him to her.. He has even saved us all from very dark time in our lives" retsu states.

"He mentioned that on our first day of training.. He spoke about most of you but didn't finish with the others" rias states. Retsu thought for a moment, "Well I was a soldier" she starts but pauses and rias sees the sullen look in her ocean-blue eyes.

"I was cold and ruthless person back then.. However one day that changed.. My unit was sent to clear out a small town but what I wasn't told that children were in the town.. Upon seeing the dead children.. I swore an oath to Save lives rather than Take lives.. Unfortunately that was short lived as my former Unit under the control of a Stray killed everyone in the town I was in.. Myself included.. Thankfully though Mitsuomi was chasing the stray and saved me by making me his Bishop" retsu explains.

"How horrible" asia states.

"We all had some Shit happen to us but he saved us from those fates" yoruichi says. Retsu rises from her seat, "Come let us try your healing spells Asia-san.. I am sure Issei-san will need them" she says and asia nods, as an explosion echoes. After they stepped off the deck issei crashed in front of him, "Buchou help" he whines.

"Get up Sekiryuutei-chan" rangiku shouts, landing behind him. Asia rushes to issei to start healing him as rias folds her arms, "Issei have you communed with your Sacred gear" rias asks.

"No.. Sekiryuutei-chan is only concerned with my Girls" rangiku shot and issei tries and fails to glare.

"Boobs are life" issei says.

"Have his magic reserves increased any" rias asks and rangiku nods.

"Yep.. I tripled his weight and ran him into the ground each day" rangiku says.

"_**Then we will have try an Extreme method to force Issei to commune with his Sacred gear**_" a voice muses. Everyone turns as mitsuomi was walking up with a loud yawn, "If you want to even compete with the White One.. You need more power" he says.

"White One?!" issei asks but mitsuomi shakes his head.

"Ask Akai Baka" mitsuomi says, pointing to his arm. Mitsuomi pockets his hands as he stares at issei, "You want boobs.. You need to be stronger.. So I'll force it out of ya" he says.

"We should stand back" retsu says and rias furrows her brow.

"Why" rias says but retsu shakes head and points to mitsuomi.

"Perfect Area" mitsuomi says. The clear barrier forms once again around him and issei, "Bring out your Sacred Gear" mitsuomi says.

"Why" issei asks but mitsuomi looks issei in the eyes.

"Now Boy" mitsuomi says, his voice cold.

[song playing...Fairy Law-Fairy Tail]

Issei complies as his arm glows and the gauntlet forms, "So how will you force me to be stronger" he says but suddenly and intense pressure bares down on him. Rias and her present peerage gasp as mitsuomi was surrounded by a purple but black tinted aura, "What is that?!" rias says.

"He releasing his magic as Killer Intent.. He helping Issei-san overcome his lack luster resolve" retsu states and rangiku rubs her arms with red cheeks.

"Yea.. We've all felt soul crushing power" rangiku says and yoruichi giggles, licking her lips. Mitsuomi stood rooted in place as the ground cracks under his power, "Come on Perv.. Show me your resolve" he shouts. Issei could barely keep himself standing, "Holy Shit.. This guy is powerful" he thought.

"**Aibou.. Aibou don't give up**" a voice shouts. Issei gasps and looks as his gauntlet jewel was glowing, "**Aibou focus on what you Desire**" the voice shouts, again.

"What I want" issei thought and naked images of rias, akeno, koneko, retsu, rangiku, soifon, yoruichi and others run though his head. The green jewel on the guantlet glows brightly, "I want to be Harem King" issei shouts, as a gauntlet forms on his other arm.

"**Aibou call out Explosion as you rush him**" the voice declares.

"Who are you?!" issei thought and the voice chuckles.

"**The names Ddraig but first lets show this Pretty boy our power**" the voice says. Issei calls forth his wings and rushes forward, "Explosion" he shouts, slamming a punch into mitsuomi's stomach. Mitsuomi is engulfed in a explosion of energy as rias gasps, "He's evolved his Sacred gear" she thought. The smoke clears as issei's fist was sticking out of mitsuomi's lower back, his head tilted to the side and his eyes rolled up in his head.

"So you can hear him now" mitsuomi says, before punching issei in the cheek and causing him to rip his guantlet and part of mitsuomi's midsection. The wound heals as mitusomi rips away his singlet, "Now you can better use your power" he says, dropping Perfect Area. [song ends]

"Issei-kun" asia says, rushing to his side and healing him once again. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette as he makes his way to rias, "Now he can better synch with his Boosted Gear" he says.

"Thank you Mitsuomi" rias says, trying to keep her eyes off his bare chest. Rangiku buries his arm into her breasts, "Now can we go" she says.

"Soifon.. Grimmjow.. Toshiro and I will stay for another day" retsu says. Mitsuomi shifts his arm with a nod, "Not a problem.. We'll head back" he says, as yoruichi interlocks her arm with his free arm.

"I'll see you at your Engagment party or shall I say Annulment Party" mitsuomi says and the three vanish into his magic circle, leaving a blushing princess and an attracted Queen.

-**DxD**-

In a certain room in a certain manor, a fallen angel awakens for her week long coma. Raynare srunches her face but winces as pain erupts on her back, causing the memories to rush back. Raynare clenches her pillow as tears run down her face, "That Bastard" she whispers.

"I would be inclined to agree" a voice says. Raynare gasps and turns her head to see kalawarner sitting in a wheelchair, "Kalawarner?!" she says. However raynare notices that kalawarner was a shade paler then normal and had a black choker around her neck. She was also wearing a black blouse and a grey skirt with brown flats, "Yes it's me and I see you noticed my skin palette" kalawarner says and moves her choker to reveal to puncture marks in her neck.

"That guy Mitsuomi Kiriyu is a vampire and he bit me" kalawarner starts and rises from the chair, "I'm lucky compared to Dohnaseek and Mittelt" she adds.

"He ripped off my Wings" raynare says and kalawarner sits on the bed.

"He did but you are still alive" kala says, pulling the covers. Rayare only had on pajama pants and her upper half was bandaged, "How long have we been here" she asks.

"A week" kalawarner says and raynare's eyes widen.

"A week?!" raynare says, incredulously. The door opens as hannah steps in, "Ah you are awake" she says.

"Who are you?!" raynare shouts but winces in pain. Hannah approaches the bed with a blank look, "Hannah Annafellows and you have been in my care since my Master ripped off your wings" she states.

"Now that you are awake.. I can take you to my Master" hannah adds. Raynare struggles to sit up but her body wouldn't, "Kalawarner Kill this bitch" she shouts but kalawarner shakes her head.

"Sorry no can do.. I was bitten by a vampire and slowly I am transforming into one.. He compelled me not to harm anyone in this house" kala says. Hannah places her hand on raynare's back for a small healing spell, "Kalawarner-san is correct.. Now please remain still" she says.

"Why is that Bastard keeping me alive" raynare hisses, glaring at kalawarner. The blunette shakes her head, "He wants to know Kokabiel's plan.. You were his go between" she states. Hannah slowly rolls raynare on her back and lifts her off the bed, before sitting her in the wheelchair.

"Now let us go" hannah says, draping a shawl on raynare's shoulders. The fallen angel clutches the blanket as hannah wheels her through the manor with kalawarner, "What happened to Dohnaseek and Mittelt" raynare asks.

"Dead.. He took them out in seconds.. I would have joined them but he said I was alluring before biting me.. I woke up in this manor with him at my bedside.. He explained to me I would slowly turn into a vampire" kalawarner explains and lifts her sweater, revealing black veins spreading on her body.

"Does it hurt" raynare asks and kalawarner shakes her head.

"No but the last few days I can feel my body becoming more susceptible to daylight and my teeth changing" kala states, showing her slightly sharper canines. Hannah reaches the rear deck of the manor and raynare gasps as magical power hits her form.

"I-its S-so powerful" raynare gasps. In the large yard in front of them were mitsuomi and kenpachi sparring, the former nimbly dodging the swings from kenpachi's sword. The sword is roughly the size of a nodachi, with a long guard which extends inward from its center, similar to a shinai. The hilt is white, though most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath on his waist. Yachiru was perched on the railing with a big smile on her face but turns to greet them, "Hiya Hanahana and Boobie-vampy" she says and kalawarner frowns.

"Raynare this is Yahiru.. Shoulder loli and adopted sister of that mountain of man Kenpachi" kalawarner says, pointing to kenpachi.

"Where are Rangiku and Yoruichi" hannah asks and yachiru pokes her chin.

"Mitsu-tan said he Rekted them.. I don't know what that means" yachiru replies. Hannah sighs and kalwarner blushes, "I'll have to change the sheets again" the former thought. Raynare was ignoring the three as her eyes were fixated on mitsuomi and kenpachi.

[song playing..Genos Fight Theme (BETA)]

Mitsuomi skips back with his hands pocketed as kenpachi cuts through the air with a manical look on his face. The Summon-swords spring to life around mitsuomi's form, before he sweeps his arm out and they fire enmasse. Kenpachi charges forward as he swings his sword to strike the ethereal blades, "Gotta do better than that" he howls. Mitsuomi backpedals and leaps with a sweep of his arms as more blades form, "Consider this better" he says, as they fire but this time they explode. Kenpachi breaks left but quickly throws up his left arm to block the kick from mitsuomi, sending the former skidding with a rut. Kenpachi closes the gap between them with a thrust but mitsuomi catches the blade through his hand, spraying blood. Kenpachi tries to pull his sword free but mitsuomi grips the sword and kicks kenpachi square in the gut, before tossing the sword aside.

"What now" mitsuomi croons and kenpachi anwsers with a heavy left straight, staggering mitsuomi. Kenpachi launches towards his sword but mitsuomi phases in above him, "Better.. That was Ten" mitsuomi says, slamming down a heavy left and creating a crater.

"Heh a new Record" kenpachi says, passing out as mitsuomi stands over him. [song ends]

Yachiru leaps off the rail as mitsuomi lifts kenpachi out the crater, "Mitsu-tan the bird girl is awake" she says, taking kenpachi from him.

"Good" the vampire says, walking up the steps. Raynare was staring with a slight glare but he could sense the lust within her at his display of power.

"Hannah can you bring us some tea" mitsuomi says, taking a seat across from raynare. Hannah bows and excuses herself as mitsuomi opens his cigarette case, "Care for a smoke" he says.

"Why are keeping me alive?!" rayare snaps and mitsuomi sighs, placing the cigarette in his mouth.

"Straight to the point" mitsuomi says and lights up, "I want to know Kokabiel's plan" he adds. Raynare clutches the shawl around her form with narrowed eyes, "He wants to restart the Great War" she starts.

"How would he go about that" mitsuomi asks, as hannah returns with the tea. Hannah places a cup in front of raynare, "It has healing properties and I would like to apologize for my Master.. He was wrong to rip off your wings" hannah says and mitsuomi scoffs, drinking his own tea. Raynare takes a few sips with a sigh, "He has joined forces with two priests named Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei.. They are collecting fragments of the Excalibur to Incite a war with the church but to further his goal.. He wants to kill the Gremory and Sitri heiresses" she explains but her eyes widen. Mitsuomi's cup shatters as purplish-black energy wafts off him, "Hoh he does.. Does he?!" he says. Kalawarner grits her teeth with red cheeks but controls herself as hannah places a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that" mitsuomi says and calms down, "So by stealing the Excalibur fragments brings Heaven and Killing Sona and Rias will incur the wrath of their siblings.. Thus indeed bringing about a Second Great War" he says, as hannah cleans up the cup fragments.

"Y-yes" raynare says, shivering. Mitsuomi tilts his head but glances to kalawarner, "Does Azazel know what Kokabiel is planning" he asks.

"Azazel-sama knows Kokabiel is a warmonger but the other leaders keep him in check but once he gets his hands on the Excalibur fargments.. He will put his plan into motion" raynare explains but looks him in the eye, "What are you" she adds.

"I am the Queen of Serafall Leviathan" mitsuomi says but raynare shakes her head.

"No You're turning Kalawarner into a vampire.. You can't be a vampire" raynare says. Mitsuomi tilts his head once again and opens his mouth to show his fangs, "I am not a typical vampire" he starts and lights another cigarette.

"Do you know of the Multiverse Theory" mitsuomi asks and both shake their heads, "Its a theory that there exist an infinite amount of universes and infinite copies of one self but sutble differences.. In one you could be a devil.. Another you are dead.. Another where you could be a man" he explains.

"How does that pertain to you" kalawarner asks and mitsuomi starts to remove his left glove.

"I come from another Universe.. I was brought here by The Infinity Dragon Goddess" mitsuomi says, revealing the Ouroboros tattoo on his hand.

"Ophis?!" raynare shouts, her eyes wide as were kalawarner. Mitsuomi grins and slips his glove back on, "Correct.. Ophis wanted silence in the Dimensional Gap but a certain Red Idiot was there" he says, blowing a stream of smoke.

"So to combat the Red Idiot.. She brought me here and blessed me with her Power and Blood.. Allowing me to deal with Red" mitsuomi says and their eyes widen more.

"You fought the Great Red?!" kalawarner shouts. Mitsuomi grins wide to show his teeth, "I fought Red for a Ten days.. Heh I even spent seven of those days down his gullet.. Eating his flesh to survive" he states, shocking both even more.

"However I didn't defeat him but simply outsmarted him" mitsuomi comments and blows a stream of smoke, "I'm curious.. What were your Sins" he asks. Kalawarner rubs her arm with a sigh, "Pride" she replies.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. Pride indeed and Raynare is Lust" mitsuomi says and raynare gasps but doesn't deny it and sighs softly.

"I wanted power.. I idolized Azazel-sama but I was too weak to garner his affection or praise.. So when Kokabiel approached me to help with his plan.. I took it as a chance to gain power" raynare says. Mitsuomi titters with another stream of smoke, "Then perhaps once I finished with a certain Chicken.. I'll give you the power you Desire" he says, his eyes glowing.

"What power" raynare questions and mitsuomi points to kalawarner.

"That kind of power" mitsuomi adds.

-**Engagement Party**-

In a private room of the party mitsuomi was adjusting his white tie as his peerage were making their finishing touches for their entrance. Everyone was wearing white suits with hannah and angela having white butler uniforms. A lavender suit vest for the former and sky blue vest for the latter. The triplets were wearing no suit coats, while tia had a muffler around the lower half of her face. Retsu wears a long skirt with slits to her knees, while yoruichi and rangiku wear short skirts. Grimmjow and kenpachi didn't have ties and their dress shirts, light blue and yellow respectively were unbuttoned. Mitsuomi was wearing a white pinstripe suit and white tie with a black vest and white cowboy boots. Retsu puts down his collar as mitsuomi puts on his coat, "Alright tonight is our coming out party.. We represent Serafall and we need to be on our best behaviour" he starts and points around the room.

"So no fighting.. No Fighting.. No Fighting.. No Fucking Fighting and Especially No Over Drinking" mitsuomi adds, pointing to grimmjow, kenpachi, rangiku, angela and the triplets. The three mumur to each other with shrugging shoulders as the door opens, "Kiriyu-san.. We are ready for you" a maid says and mitsuomi grins. Meanwhile rias and sona were mingling with the guests but sticking with each other, along with their peerages. Rias was wearing a stunning red dress that accented her figure and her hair with forearm length gloves. While sona wears a light purple dress with a lighter pink wrap around her waist, "I don't see your brother" she asks. Akeno was next to rias in a stunning black dress, that accented her beauty and appeal.

"Onii-sama said he needed to attend to some business but would arrive later" rias says and sona adjusts her glasses.

"My sister said the same" sona comments. Issei was sticking with kiba and saji as koneko was eating with tsubaki and asia.

"Ara.. A dalliance perhaps.. Ufufufu" akeno says, casuing both girls to glare.

"Yo Rias" a voice shouts. Rias turns and smiles seeing a handsome and very tall young man, with a muscular build and black hair with violet eyes.

"Sairaorg" rias says, kissing his cheek and akeno curtsies. Sona gives sairaorg a curt bow, "Its a pleasure to see you Sairaorg Bael" she greets.

"To you as well Sona.. Shame you were brought into this" sairaorg comments, glancing to riser. The third son of Phenex was speaking with various nobles and his peerage behind him.

"If I must blame someone for this is My sister's insane Queen" sona says, dismissively. Sairaorg chuckles but his violet eyes catch issei, "Is that him Rias" he asks.

"Yes that is the new Sekiryuutei.. He was to be my Trump card if I faced Riser" rias comments. Riser approaches with an arrogant swagger, "Hello my soon to be Wives" he says but both glare at him.

"Where is that Fool.. Too afraid to face me" riser adds but suddenly the lights dim, shocking many guests. The doors open as mitsuomi and his peerage stood under a spotlight, the former striking a pose with his right hand on his left hip and his left pulling open his suit.

"Presenting the Queen of Serafall Leviathan.. Mitsuomi Kiriyu" a maid declares. Riser was clenching his wine glass as small cracks forming, "That Trash" he thought.

"Hahaha Mitsuomi knows how to make an entrance" sairoarg says and rias was staring in awe.

"That Pose?!" rias thought and sona was rubbing her forehead.

"Hello Members of the Esteemed 72 pillars and I can guess what some of you are thinking" mitsuomi starts and grins, "Yes this is a Jojo reference" he adds. Mitsuomi strolls in with his peerage as some were murmuring, "Good they think I am a fool.. Just as my King does to others" he thought.

"Always theatrical" a man comments. He is a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes with a short and red beard or stubble, dressed in a dapper black suit.

"Ara Zeoticus.. Mitsuomi-kun loves to put on show like his King" a woman says. She resembles rias but with shorter flaxen hair and violet eyes, dressed in an elegant red dress.

"Hello Zeoticus-sama.. Venelana-sama" mitsuomi greets and kisses venelana's hand. A waiter approaches with a tray of wine with three glasses and bottle, "Drinks" he says.

"Don't mind if I do" mitsuomi says, reaching for a glass but takes the bottle, "Thank you" he adds.

"Mother.. Father" rias says, approaching with her peerage. Issei starts to perv out at the sight of venelana but mitsuomi grabs him in a headlock, "Nice aren't they" mitsuomi says and leans closer, "Now you know how Rias will look like fully grown" he whispers and issei pervertedly giggles.

"So this the Uncouth Cur who dare challenges my Onii-sama" a voice snidely says. Mitsuomi takes a swig of wine and turns with issei still in a headlock, "Oh its you Chibi" mitsuomi shot.

"My name is Ravel Phenex not Chibi" she states. Ravel is a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her outfit consists of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protruding from the dress.

"Of course you are Chibi" mitsuomi says, releasing issei. Mitsuomi takes another swig of wine as ravel glares at him, "So I am an uncouth cur to challenge your Flaming chicken brother" he says and leans forward, "Then your brother is the Bigger Fool to challenge Me" he says, his eyes glowing and ravel flinches. Mitsuomi smirks as ravel rushes off towards her brother and turns to an older version of serafall but shorter hair, in a elegant purple dress.

"Good Evening Serenity-sama" mitsuomi says and takes her hand to kiss it but a hand grabs his head, "Of course" he says. The owner of the hand was a tall and muscular man with purple eyes, "I should smash you into the ground for dragging Sona into this" he says.

"It will be fine Solomon.. Mitsuomi-kun knows what our daughters will do to him if he were to lose" serenity states.

"That will be the day.. Refill Lord and Lady Sitri" mitsuomi says but solomon raises his hand.

"I don't want your backwash" solomon says.

"HE SAID WHAT!" a certain chicken shouts. Mitsuomi chugs the rest of the wine and slicks back his hair, "Excuse me.. Somebody wants words" he says. Riser was marching towards them with fire in his eyes but mitsuomi pockets his hands, "So you finally ready to dance" mitsuomi says.

"I will annihilate you.. Once Lord Sirzechs arrives" riser says, seething. Mitsuomi tilts his head and slowly slips off his suit coat, "Why Wait" he says, tossing it aside. The tension starts to build as several guest murmur, "How Uncouth.. He represents one of the Four Maou.. Such are Low-class trash" several say. Mitsuomi loosens his tie and unbuttons his cuffs as rias and sona approach, "Mitsuomi please stop" rias states.

"You're right Rias.. No need to embarrass him now" mitsuomi says and grins wide, "I'll do that Later" he adds, picking up his coat. Riser clenches his fist as mitsuomi heads towards his peerage, "I will Erase him" riser thought.

"Mitsuomi you love to antagonize people" retsu says, as mitsuomi approaches. Mitsuomi tosses his coat to hannah, "It's a battle tactic.. Angered opponents fight recklessly" he says, taking a seat at their table and buttoning his cuffs.

"So that is your plan" sona says, her arms folded. Mitsuomi pulls a cigarette from his case and lights it with a snap of his fingers, "I could beat Riser without messing him but this is more Fun" he says.

"Now presenting Lord Sirzech Lucifer and his Queen Grayfia Lucifuge" a maid declares and mitsuomi grins. Sirzech is handsome man with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, dressed in a regal suit and a crimson cape.

"Whoa he's like a guy version of Buchou" issei comments and mitsuomi chuckles.

"He would be as her older brother.. He is the Strongest Devil.. The Crimson Satan" mitsuomi says, rising to his feet. Sirzech makes his way to his little sister as the guest bow and curtsy but he sees mitsuomi approaching, "Mitsuomi.. I see the place hasn't collasped" he says.

"Of course not but with Gray here.. I may not hold myself back" mitsuomi says, with a sweeping bow. Grayfia gives mitsuomi a cold look, "Shall we begin the Rating game" she states.

"Lets because Riser might start crying" mitsuomi says, passing sirzech but the latter touches his shoulder.

"The situation has been dealt with" sirzech says. Mitsuomi grins and glances to rias and her peerage, "By your leave Lucifer-sama" he says.

"Show us your power King of Chaos" sirzech says, tapping mitsuomi's shoulder. Grayfia stands on small stage, "Attention everyone" she starts but riser grabs the microphone from her, "Tonight for your entertainment is a Rating Game.. A gift for my Future Wives Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri" he says, his peerage appearing behind him in a swirl of flames. Grayfia retakes the microphone with a clear of her throat, "Yes this Rating Game will be Riser Phenex Vs Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. Both sides have agreed to the terms of should Riser win.. He will be betrothed to both Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri" she states and rias glares at riser.

"However should Mitsuomi win.. The betrothal will be Null in void" grayfia adds. Mitsuomi walks up onto the stage with his ever present smirk on his face and a cigarette between his lips.

"Are both in agreement with the rules" grayfia says and both nod, "The location has been created from Mitsuomi's memory and is an open area.. Once both sides arrive.. The match will begin" she declares. Mitsuomi stares at riser as grayfia raises her arms apart, "Now we shall begin" she declares and both sides vanish in blue glow.

[song playing..DOOM (2016) OST - Welcome to Hell]

Riser and his peerage look around as a full moon hangs in the night sky, around them were four large white pillars with smaller structures around the large canopy with five thinner pillars. Further out was an endless expanse of white sand and no visible trees or structures.

"What is place?!" riser questions but whimsical laughing echoes.

"_**Welcome to the Las Noches.. Within the Realm of Hueco Mundo**_" mitsuomi calls out. Riser and his peerage search for the vampire, "Come out Trash" riser shouts.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. Look up at your betters Phenex" mitsuomi shouts. Riser looks up to one of the thin pillars and mitsuomi was standing with the moon behind him, his steel-blue orbs glowing.

"Do you like this place Riser.. I wanted some nostalgia for this fight" mitsuomi says, arms apart.

"Come down and face me Trash.. You only delay the inevitable" riser shouts. Mitsuomi spits out his ciagarette with a smirk, "For once we agree" he says stepping off the pillar and pocketing his hands, as gravity takes control.

"Oh its started" grimmjow comments. Mitsuomi lands with a thud, cracking the roof as his power starts to pulse and flare with an aura of purple with black accents. Mitsuomi keeps his hands pocketed as each of his steps cracks the roof, "Sate Sate Sate.. Lets get rid of the lesser ones" he thought, going to Lt class reiatsu.

"Riser Phenex All Pawns Retired" grayfia declares and everyone gasps, even riser. He whips around to see all eight of his pawns were collapsing, before vanishing and his rook isabela barely standing.

"What happened?!.. They all collapsed" issei shouts and kenpachi laughs.

"He flexed some of his power.. Those girls couldn't hang and that Rook looks like she might collapse" kenpachi states. Rias's eyes were wide and flickering, "How strong is he" she thought. Riser grits his teeth in anger, "Ravel Destroy him" he says and flares his wings to fly up to one of the pillars with yubelluna.

"Must be Yellow" mitsuomi muses, turning his attention to ravel. Ravel starts to unleash her magic, "You will Fall" she says but mitsuomi appears behind her.

"Don't worry little darling.. I'll be gentle" mitsuomi whispers, chopping the back of her neck and a heavy kick to mihae.

"Riser Phenex Bishops All Retired" grayfia declares. Xuelan and isabela charge from opposite side, "We will avenge Ravel-sama" xuelan shouts. The Kung-fu user goes for a palm strike but mitsuomi swats her hand away and counters with his own, knocking the wind out of xuelan and sending her carreening into a pillar.

"Riser Phenex Rook Retired" grayfia declares. Isabela manuvers behind mitsuomi but he slams a spinning wheel to her face, shattering her mask.

"Riser Phenex Rook Retired" grayfia declares, as isabela collapses. Siris draws her sword and leaps with a downward dual-hand swing as karlamine rushes from the side with her sword drawn. Mitsusomi grins as his Summon-swords appear to block both weapons, "You lack training ladies" he says, as swords pierce their bodies from around his waist.

"Riser Phenex Knights All Retired" grayfia declares. Many in attendance were gobsmacked, "He is truly the Strongest Male Queen.. How can this Low-class be so powerful.. Riser has yet to attack.. He will end this in short order" several whisper. Sairaorg was listening but shakes his head, "Riser made huge mistake in challenging Mitsuomi" he thought. Mitsuomi smacks his hands and turns to a fiery explosion to the face, sending him flying back. Yubellana floats with two bombs spinning around her staff, "You dropped your guard.. Now I will claim my right as one of the Strongest Queens" she shouts. Smoke covers mitsuomi's upper half but he kips up, "And Who decided That" he says, smoke clearing and his body unharmed but his vest burned away and shirt ripped.

"Die" yubelluna shouts, firing two bombs. Mitsuomi waves his right hand across the air in front of him as five magic circles form, "Water Tempest" he says. The bombs strike two of the water blasts but three charge yubelluna, forcing her to break right. Mitsuomi launches after her and strikes her in the gut, knocking her out and catching her.

"You lack training to be a True Queen" mitsuomi says, turning to a fuming riser.

"Riser Phenex Queen Retired" grayfia declares and many murmur.

"Its almost over" rias thought. Riser flares his power as his flame like wings erupt, "I will pay you back Ten-fold.. NO.. A Thousand-fold" he shouts, launching down. Mitsuomi raises his hand as ice spears form around him, "Then Show me what you GOT!" he shouts, firing his spears. Riser counters with fire spears as both collide, causing a large amount of steam as riser rushes through with flames jetting from his hands. Mitsuomi back jumps with a grin on his face and summons-sword erupt towards riser.

"Flame Wall" riser shouts, creating a wall flames that the swords slam into. Riser flies above mitsuomi and brings his arms above his head, "Die Trash.. Solar Cannon" he roars, firing a massive wave of flames. Mitsuomi stands with a wide grin on his face as the flames engulf him and explode in a pillar of flames.

"Mitsuomi?!" rias shouts, in shock as her peerage were also in shock. Sona holds herself firm with a determined look on her face. Riser lands with a confident look on his face, "As I said..." he starts but his eyes slowly widen.

[song playing.. Absolute Zero Silver-Fairy Tail]

Mitsuomi's form slowly emerges from the flames, his skin charred in spots, his right missing but with each step he took. The roof cracked under the power he was putting out as his wounds were healing at an instant rate, "You said what" mitsuomi says, moving one of his bangs with his finger. Mitsuomi rips away the scraps of his shirt, giving a great view of his bare chest to many women in attendance.

"Ufufufu.. That body" akeno titters. Rias tries to her blush but was failing and issei puffs his cheeks.

"Damn that Pretty-boy" issei cries.

"Kiriyu-san is no ordinary vampire.. His regeneration is.. Is spectacular" kiba states Rangiku giggles as she downs a bottle of sake, "You have no idea" she thought. Riser flares his power once again and launches forward but his perspective was moving sideway. The cause was mitsuomi grabbing his head and pushing him sideways, "Oh I know.. Die" mitsuomi says, digging a rut with riser. Mitsuomi tosses riser through one pillar as he points two finger, "Cero" mitsuomi says, firing the dark purple blast. Riser barely dodges the blast as it carves through a pillar, "What the Hell is this Power" he shouts.

"Something you can't fathom" mitsuomi says, appearing behind riser a heavy kick. Riser cries out pain as he slams into the roof with a crack, "How can I be losing to this Trash" he thought but cries out, as mitsuomi slams his boot into his back.

"Time to end this Farce" mitsuomi says and slowly makes a fist, "Ikkotsu" he utters. Mitsuomi slams his fist into riser's body as the roof shudders, before shattering and riser falling through the roof as the smoke starts to clear. Everyone was dead slient as mitsuomi now stood over a gaping hole, "Riser Phenex Retired.. Winner Mitsuomi Kiriyu" grayfia say, breaking the silence. [song ends]

Zeoticus stares with a sip of wine, "I'm sorry about this Rexal" he says, glancing to his left. Rexal is a handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes, resembling his son but his hair spikier in the back, his attire is a burgundy Victorian suit.

"Its quite alright Zeoticus.. This will be a wake up call for Riser" rexal comments.

"This should be a wake up call for all the Young Devils" solomon says, approaching. The three share handshakes, "Do you believe so" rexal asks.

"I do.. This Generation of Devils have become complacent compared to the previous.. They are content with their status and don't try to improve.. Save Sairaorg Bael" solomon states. Rexal looks towards his son but then towards mitsuomi as he heads towards rias, "I'm curious how your daughter aquired such a powerful Queen" he asks.

"I would also like to know that as well" zeoticus states. Solomon sips his wine but his eyes narrow as mitsuomi was getting a kiss on the cheek from sona, "Serafall never does anything in moderation" he starts.

"Mitsuomi landed in our Famliy estate in front of her and looking worse than what Riser did to him with that Solar cannon.. Serafall noticed his fangs and gave him some of her blood.. Seeing an opportunity she brought out her Evil pieces.. However all of them were resonating with him except for her Mutated Bishop" solomon explains and both men's eyes slightly widen.

"Mitsuomi is her entire Peerage save that Mutated Bishop" zeoticus asks and solomon nods.

"It took all those pieces to Reincarnate him.. Ajuka was shocked as well.. Later we learned why but I can't say unless He reveals it" solomon states. Rexal adopts a thinking pose but glances to zeoticus, "If that is the case then it may confirm a rumor I heard about your Son and Mitsuomi" he states.

"What rumor Rexal" solomon asks and zeoticus sighs.

"I can not confirm or deny that a battle between Mitsuomi and Zechs happened" zeoticus says.

"Why not" solomon asks, looking towards to mitsuomi and sirzechs, "I see now" he comments.

"The Devil council doesn't want to stir up the masses.. If word got out that a Reincarnated Devil can go Toe to Toe with the Crimson Satan.. It would send shockwaves through the Nobilty and Pure Devils" solomon comments.

-**Unknown Location**-

A woman raises a remote and pauses the screen to stare at mitsuomi, "Well.. Well.. Well" she muses, revealing sharp canines. She is a tall, beautiful, and slender woman with long, light blue hair with one ice-blue eye but the other a glowing crimson. Her skin is a deathly palor and her ears slightly pointed, her attire was a white dress with a corset top and slits to her thighs, a pair of black stockings and knee high boots. She picks up a wine glass of blood as she stares at mitsuomi but a low growl escapes her lip, "Those Bastards" she hisses.

"In what regard Mistress" another feminine voice comments. The mistress glances to her right as a another woman emerges from the shadows, followed by a shorter female. The first had pale skin and crimson eyes with pointed ears, her black hair flows down to her knees. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes with red gauntlets and black gloves and a black trenchcoat. The second resembles the first with crimson eyes, her hair short and in a twintail style. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover and red gauntlets.

"He is the Queen of Serafall Leviathan" the mistress says and smirks, "The one my Uncle called an Abomination but the Carmilla believe him to be of Noble descent" she adds, shocking both.

"He's serves a Devil.. He can't be that powerful" the youngest shot. The mistress sips her blood with an amused laugh, "Quite the opposite.. He Solely defeated Riser Phenex and his Full Peerage with minimum effort" she explains.

"What shall we do about him" the first asks and the mistress crosses her legs.

"I will not be a pawn in Marius and my Uncle's plans like Valerie" she says, clenching her gloved fist and ice slowly forms, with an icy breath from her mouth.

"I want Him.. You Three are to bring him to me" the mistress states and three shadows flicker to her left.

TBC

A/N-2..I was originally gonna do both the Riser and Kokabiel arcs but decided to try to do an arc per chapter. The next chapter will be the Kokabiel arc and a mini arc to the Familiar forest and such. The Mistress' three subordinates will make contact with Mitsuomi and it'll reveal her identity to lead into a unique arc after the Summit arc. A cyber cookie if you can guess the Identity of the Mistress and her subordinates. Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty.


	3. Side Story-1

A/N...Welcome to the First of Several side stories to show everyone how Mitsuomi met Serafall and slowly gained his peerage.

Disclaimer- I Only Own OC

**Dragon or Higher Being**

_**Ethereal Projection**_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Side Story #1-The Making of The Strongest Male Queen**

* * *

Serafall Leviathan loves to look at moon, it calms her and helps her forget the past. The Great War had scarred her deeply and caused her to develop a childish persona around others, keeping her pain inside. Serafall even went so far as not to have peerage of her own, despite being the stongest female devil of the underworld. Serafall pulls her legs to her chest with a slow sigh, "I sorta wish I had someone to save me.. Like a magical hero from another world" she thought. However a large and loud thud erupts front of her with a large debris cloud, "What is that?!" she thought, springing to her feet.

"Serafall?!" a voice shouts. Serafall reaches the crater as her father solomon and several guards arrive, "I am alright Father" she says, as the dirt cloud dissipates. Serafall's blue-pink eyes widen as she sees a body laying in the crater, looking severely injured. Serafall quickly slides down the crater as her father protests, "Someone is hurt" she shouts. She kneels down to the person and slowly turns them on their back, seeing their severely burned skin with bone even visible in spots. However what catches serafall's attention were the protruding fangs from the person's lip less mouth.

"A Vampire?!.. The Vampire faction hasn't been seen in the Underwold in years" serafall thought. The person's lone eye barely cracks open to meet serafall blue-pink orbs, "Please hold on.. I'll help you" she says. Serafall conjures a small ice dagger and cuts open her wrist, before putting it over the person's mouth.

"Serafall what are you doing?!" solomon shouts. Serafall ignores her father as the person's mouth opens to allow the blood down their throat, as serafall makes a fist.

"He needs blood father.. He's a vampire" serafall says. He leans as best he could to suckle serafall's wrist, steam starting to rise from his body. Serafall pulls her wrist away and heals the wound as his lone eye stares back, "I can only give you so much but I can help you with something else" she says. Serafall holds out her hand as an ornate box appears from a purplish-black void.

"Serafall you're going to reincarnate him.. He's a vampire.. This could start a War with the Vampire faction" solomon says. Serafall opens the case to reveal fifteen light blue chess pieces, "I'll take my chances.. Something is telling me that this is the right course of action" she says but her eyes widen, as all but one of her pieces were glowing.

"Impossible.. How can nearly all of them be resonating with him.. Is he some sort of Fallen God or powerful vampire" solomon thought. Serafall pulls her queen piece from the set and places it on his chest, "I need his name" she whispers.

"Mi-mit-su-omi K-kiri-yu" he mutters out and serafall looks down at him.

"Mitsuomi Kiriyu" serafall repeats and he nods.

"Well then.. I Serafall Leviathan command you.. Mitsuomi Kiriyu to reborn as my Sword.. My Shield and Protector of my Will" serafall declares. The queen piece slowly sinks into mitsuomi's chest but suddenly all remaining pieces, except one bishop sink into his chest as well. Serafall and solomon were stunned and shocked, "What just happened.. Why did all the pieces do that?!" he says.

"Not all Father.. My mutated bishop is still here" serafall says and places her hand on mitsuomi's chest, "I'll contact Ajuka and the others about this" she adds. Solomon kneels and picks up mitsuomi, "Alright.. Lets get your new Peerage bandaged up" he says, as both leap out the crater.

-**DxD**-

Mitsuomi slowly opens his eyes but found his visioned halved, "Where am I" he thought, moving his left arm but found a weight. Mitsuomi moved his right but found bandages covering his hand and his face, before the weight on his left shifts. Mitsuomi turns his head and sees a naked young woman with her head on his chest.

"This woman.. No my new Master saved me without hesitation" mitsuomi thought and smirks, "I am yours to command Serafall Leviathan" he whispers.

"You have a sexy voice Mitsu-tan" serafall says, slowly sitting up and covering herself with the sheet.

"Well Thank you Master" mitsuomi says. Serafall climbs out of the bed and starts to get dressed, "I'll get you some new clothes" she says, buttoning her green blouse. Mitsuomi tosses the sheet and climbs out of bed, "No need Master" he says and his shadows envelop his form. Mitsuomi now wears black slacks with black dress shoes, a white dress shirt and gloves with a black tie and navy pinstripe suit vest.

"Wow that was amazing" serafall says. Mitsuomi rolls his shoulders and pulls on his gloves, "I am man of many talents" he says.

"So what happens now my Master" mitsuomi says and drops to on knee with his head down. Serafall pats her chin with her finger, "Well we need to go see Ajuka-tan and the others about what happened" she explains, putting on her boots.

"I see but I have question.. Why were you naked in bed with me" mitsuomi asks and serafall giggles.

"It was to help you recover Silly" serafall says. Mitsuomi rises to his full height as serafall steps in front of him, "Now lets be on our way" she says, as a blue magic forms under them and they vanish.

-**Lilith**-

Mitsuomi and serafall appear in what appears to be a throne room, upon the throne sits sirzech and next to him was grayfia. Two others were standing near the throne, one was a tall man with a bald head and goatee, dressed in armor and a purple cape. The other is a bewitchingly beautiful and attractive young man appearing in his early twenties, with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back.

"Is this him" sirzech asks. Mitsuomi places his hand on his heart and bows, "It a pleasure to meet you all" he says.

"Yep this is my Peerage Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. Ajuka-tan can you scan him with your magic" serafall says. Ajuka steps forward and raises his right out, "Please channel you magic" he says, a magic circle forming. Mitsuomi spreads his arms out and his powers start to churn to live and flare wildly. Ajuka's eyes widen a slight fraction as grayfia was stunned, while the normally lazy falbium was standing upright with a shocked look on his face.

"Serafall how did you reincarnate him?!.. His power is near Ultimate-class devil or More" sirzech asks but ajuka chuckles slightly.

"With her entire set except one piece" ajuka says, dispelling his magic.

"How is that possible Ajuka.. You created the Evil pieces.. How can single person require the entire set" sirzechs asks. Ajuka thumbs his chin in thought, "Tell me Mitsuomi-san.. Are you some sort of God from one of the other factions" he asks, shocking falbium and grayfia. Mitsuomi reaches for his left glove and pulls it off, "No Ajuka-san but I was blessed with this power" he says, showing the ouroboros tattoo on his hand. Sirzechs bolts up from his throne, "Why do you have the Mark of Ophis" he shouts, flaring his magic. Mitsuomi stood unfazed by sirzech's POD, "I was brought to this realm by Ophis herself to deal with the Great Red" he states, shocking everyone in the room.

"Explain" sirzechs says, calling back his power and sitting back down. Mitsuomi slips back on his glove and glances to serafall, "I believe I am not from this realm but I believe it could be similar" he starts.

"The multiverse theory" ajuka says and mitsuomi slowly nods.

"That is entirely possible.. Ophis seems to have this power.. I was brought before her to face off against Red but at the time.. My power was insignificant compared to Red's might" mitsuomi adds.

"Ophis blessed me with her Godly blood and the Magic power called Infinity.. After that I proceeded to do battle for the Ten days" mitsuomi explains and a soft smile forms, "Red did not take me seriously at first.. Seeing me as an annoyance and even swallowed me whole.. I spent a week inside him.. Eating his soft flesh and blood survive.. Before escaping and leaving a small wound on his underbelly" he adds.

"Impossible.. You fought the Great Red.. One of the Strongest beings and you wounded him" falibum shouts.

"I did Falibum-san and for that Red took me seriously.. If not for my magic.. I would nothing but a stain in the Dimensional Gap" mitsuomi states.

"What happened to the Great Red" ajuka asks.

"I managed to trick him into flying into a Garganta.. An endless and turblent void but only for the time being.. I have no ill will towards him.. Neither does Ophis.. She only wanted quiet in her realm" mitsuomi replies. Sirzechs rubs his brow with a sigh, "This is.. Is alot to take in.. First Ophis brings you here to get rid of the Great Red and send him into this Garganta.. Finally you manged be reincarnated into a devil using fourteen Evil pieces.. Anything else" he says.

"Oh Oh Mitsu-tan is a vampire as well" serafall says and her fellow satans gasp.

"Huh?!" sirzechs shouts.

"Yes.. Are vampires different compared to my realm" mitsuomi says and shows his fangs as proof.

"Quite a few judging by your appearance.. You do possess fangs and a pale skin tone but you do not give off a cold presense.. Without showing your fangs.. You could pass for a normal human" ajuka explains.

"I see" mitsuomi says and rubs his chin, "I can be in the daylight with no ill effects due to my age and I can eat normal food as well.. It seems the vampires here are close to the works of fiction in my realm" he muses.

"What your realm like Mitsu-tan" serafall asks and mitsuomi glances to his master and king.

"It will be quite long to explain" mitsuomi states and ajuka claps his hands, creating several chairs for them.

"Will you not sit Grayfia-san" mitsuomi asks and grayfia shakes her head.

"I am quite alright Kiriyu-san" grayfia replies.

"I see" mitsuomi starts and takes a seat, "My realm is quite similar in fashion to yours.. With three planes working in conjunction.. The living world.. The Soul Society is similar to your Heaven and Hueco Mundo serves as the Underworld.. However it is a barren wasteland devoid of life other than Hollows" he explains.

"Hollows" ajuka asks and mitsuomi uses his shadows to create a minature meno grande and several hollows.

"Hollows are humans who die with regret and linger on.. They are bound by their Chain of Fate but slowly the chain will eat itself the longer they remain.. Until their heart is gone and they transform into mocking visages of their former self.. With a hole signifying their loss heart" mitsuomi explains.

"Sounds very horrible" serafalls says.

"Indeed.. Now the Soul society resembles the living world but divided in eighty-eight districts in all four cardinal directions with the Court of pure souls or Seireitei in the center.. The further from the Seireitei the worst the conditions are with the eighty-eighth being the worst.. Those that come to the Soul society do not remember their formers lives.. Except simple snippets including their name.. It is not necessary to eat or drink there.. However if you need to eat regularly.. You possess a power known as Reiatsu or Spiritual energy.. Similar to your Chakra or Touki.. Those with high levels of Reiatsu live in the Seireitei and are trained to become Shingami or a God of Death.. Wielding special weapons called Zanpakuto forged from their very souls" mitsuomi explains and summons his sword from his shadow.

"This is my Zanpakuto known as the Six-headed Dragon of Chaos or affectionately known as Zetsuei after a stuffed toy I had in my formative years.. Zanpakuto have two releases.. Shikai or initial release and Bankai or true release.. Each is different for each Shinigami and Zanpakuto spirit.. I am a rarity as I two Shikai and Bankai" mitsuomi explains and dispells the blade.

"In what regard" sirzechs asks and mitsuomi cups his chin for moment.

"The reason being is because I possess both the powers of a Hollow and a Shinigami.. I was born with these powers and once they awakened.. Zetsuei restrained the other half but he would often tempt and taunt me.. However we came to a working relationship after I became a vampire" mitsuomi states and pauses for moment.

"Not long after awakening my Shinigami power.. I nearly died at the hands of my Uncle Shu Oyashiro and others.. I was seen a Demon by village lead by my Grandmother Oren Oyashiro.. Before I died alone in the mud.. My Master Alucard found me and turned me into his progeny.. Bestowing me with the title of No-Life Prince after his own No-Life King" mitsuomi states.

"Alucard as in Dracula" sirzechs asks and mitsuomi nods.

"Yes in my realm Alucard was once Vlad Dracul III or the Impaler.. He ended up in the Soul society by means I still do not know.. Finding me and turning into vampire.. Is Dracula similar here" mitsuomi replies.

"Dracula or Vlad Tepes created the Vampire Faction but it has splinted into two factions of the Carmilla lead by women and the Tepes lead by a conclave of men" sirzechs explains.

"Will Mitsu-tan have to meet with them" serafall says, concerned.

"It could be possibility.. I'll have to bring us Mitsuomi's existence to the Council.. I'll leave out the fact that he is from another universe and blessed by Ophis but a unknown Vampire blessed by with High level magical power.. Also since Mitsuomi is clearly a High-class Devil.. He will be granted a Peerage of his own" sirzech says and rises from his throne, causing the others to follow suit.

"I Sirzech Lucifer and King of the Undeworld.. Acknowledge Mitsuomi Kiriyu as the Queen of Serafall Leviathan" sirzech declares and mitsuomi bows deeply.

"I Thank you Sirzechs Lucifer" mitsuomi states, with left hand on his heart and his right behind his back.

TBC

A/N-2...I'm gonna stop here as it would spoil what is coming in further chapters but once certain individuals are introduced, more side stories will come. The next chapter will be back to main plot and the Kokabiel arc. The next side stroy will cover Mitsuomi's pawns Angela and Hannah with the triplets and Retsu. Thanks for reading and Stay Frosty.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I Only Own OC

**Dragon or Higher Being**

_**Ethereal Projection**_

_Flashback_

* * *

CH-III

* * *

The Gremory magic circle appears within gremory manor as rias and her peerage arrive with grayfia. Issei's eyes widen at the immaculate home, "Whoa Buchou your house is Huge" he shouts.

"Ara Ara.. Issei you have no idea" akeno says. Rias was ignoring issei as she thought about her new found freedom, "I'm free.. I'm actually Free" she thought.

"I'm Free" rias says and akeno giggles.

"Yes you are Buchou but I wonder what Mitsuomi-kun will ask for in compensation" akeno says.

"I'll give him anything.. Even my Virginity if he asked" rias says and issei gawks.

"What?!.. You would give him your Virginity!" issei shouts.

"I doubt He would ask for that.. Your thanks will be enough for him Rias-sama" grayfia states.

"Mitsuomi-san is very strong" asia says and kiba nods.

"He is one of the Strongest Queens" kiba states.

"Very Strong" koneko comments, sucking on a lolipop.

"Aunt Rias" a voice shouts. Everyone looks up as a young boy with red hair and blue-green eyes approaching, his clothes were regal denotng his status.

"Millicas" rias says, hugging the boy. Millicas smiles as he hugs rias, "I've missed you" he says.

"I've missed you too.. You've gotten big" rias says, releasing her hug. Millicas spies his mother and runs into her arms, "Hello Mother" he says.

"Whoa Grayfia is a Milf" issei says and koneko pops him.

"Hentai" koneko says. Grayfia smooths out millicas' hair, "Please excuse us Rias-sama.. Its time for his lessons" she says and excuses herself.

"Bye Aunt Rias" millicas says.

"Bye Millicas" rias says, as they head to her room in the manor.

"Now that the dirty business with Riser is finished.. What shall we do" akeno asks. Rias opens the door to her room, "We continue our training.. We may have dodged a bullet with Riser but we will have a Rating Game in the future.. Also the Young Devils gathering is coming" she says. The room contained a four poster bed, recliner and sofa with various anime merchandise.

"Young Devils gathering Buchou" issei says, taking a seat on the floor. Rias takes a seat in a recliner and crosses her legs, "Its a gathering of all the young devils such as myself.. Sona.. Sairoarg and others.. We declare our intentions for the future" she explains.

"It's basically a Debut of the next Generation of the Devil Society" akeno adds and issei slowy nods.

"So what is your Intentions for the furture Rias-san" asia asks. Rias froze and cups her chin, "I've been so focused on Riser.. I've neglected that but a Goal of mine is bring Honor to my Family" she states.

"My goal is Harem King" issei says and koneko slaps him.

"We know Pervert" koneko says, cracking her lolipop.

"We will help fulfill your goal Buchou.. Gasper as well" akeno states and asia furrows her brow.

"Whose's Gasper" asia asks, as kiba sighs.

"My Other Bishop but is currently sealed" rias explains. A soft knock echoes as venelana steps in with a smile, "Rias dear.. I would like to invite Issei-kun and Asia-chan to Millicas-kun's lessons.. It would help them in the future" she states.

"What sort of lessons" issei asks and glances to rias.

"How to act properly around the upper Echelon of our society and nobility.. Along with the history of the Underworld and the Gremory Clan" venelana explains. Rias rubs her chin in thought, "That is a good idea Mother" she says.

"Ara I agree.. Issei-kun will need etiquette to be a Harem King and imagine the future" akeno says and issei pervs but koneko pops him.

"Hentai" koneko says, causing venelana to giggle.

-**Sitri Manor**-

Sona's left eyebrow twitches at the sight before her, "Is this a Star Wars reference" she thought, looking around. Serafall was sitting on the imperial throne with a black robe covering her face, while mitsuomi was kneeling one knee and his right resting on the bended knee.

"I trust everything went well.. My Queen" serafall says, imitating a certain emperor. Mitsuomi takes a pull on a portable breathing machine, "Yes.. Psst.. My King.. Psst.. Riser was throughly defeated.. Psst" he says.

"Very Good.. Sona is now safe from his clutches.. I also have good news.. I have an apprentice for you my Queen" serafall says and sona rubs her forehead.

"Psst.. Psst.. I see.. Psst.. Is the Stray that I found" mitsuomi says and serafall nods.

"Yes.. She will be a welcome addition to our Empire" serafall says, laughing.

"Is this a bit.. You're doing Bit right" sona interjects. Mitsuomi glances back sona, "Psst.. What.. Psst.. Do you mean Sona-Hime.. Psst" he says. Sona stares at mitsuomi but summons her magic and mitsuomi raises his hands, "Why do you two insist on this" she says.

"Its fun So-tan" serafall says and claps her hands, "Thats enough Kuro-tan" she shouts. The imperial throne room is replaced with a normal room, "Sona-chan was not affected.. Nyaa" kuroka says, appearing.

"Nee-sama why is She here?!" sona shouts, taking a defensive stance. Kuroka raises her hands as she hides behind mitsuomi, "I'm a good Kitty now.. Sera-sama saved me and made me her new Bishop" she says.

"Mitsu-tan found her in Kuoh and brought her me.. I spoke with Zechy.. Falbi-tan and Ajuka-tan about her" serafall starts.

"They then brought in Stylish Naberius' Peerage and since I am human lie detector.. I found their guilt and a journal about the whole ordeal" mitsuomi explains. Sona adjusts her glasses and cancels her magic, "What sort of guilt" she asks.

"Experimentation.. Stylish wanted to create a Super Devil and Kuroka was a subject due her high level magic.. She did this to protect Koneko formerly Shirone from him.. However he decided to go after Koneko forcing Kuroka to kill him.. His Queen and remaining Peerage cooked up a story and the rest is history" mitsuomi explains.

"How horrible.. What will happen to them" sona asks. Serafall subtly glances to mitsuomi, "Their lands have been seized and the family will be exiled for their actions" she replies.

"I see.. Well I'm retiring for the night.. Goodnight Onee-sama.. Nii-san" sona says, excusing herself. Mitsuomi slicks back one of his bangs, "I'll be on my way.. By your Leave Serafall-sama" he says, vanishing within his magic circle.

"Was it wise to lie to your sister about Them" kuroka asks and serafall sighs.

"So-tan doesn't need to see the ugly side of the world yet.. Let her stay Pure a little longer" serafall states and stands up.

"Come on.. Lets go the Hospital to see the kids" serafall says and both leave, via a magic circle.

-**DxD**-

Mitsuomi appears inside the manor with a stretch of his arms, "Time to work" he thought, heading for his study.

"**Tia meet me in my Study**" mitsuomi thought. Mitsuomi opens the door and flicks the light switch three times, causing one of the bookcase to lurch and turns to reveal an arsenal of weapons. A soft knock echoes as tia opens the door, "You called for me" she asks.

"Yeah.. You're with me tonight.. We got a Job" mitsuomi says, his clothes now shifting. Mitsuomi nows wears black cargo pants and black cowboy boots with a black, button-up trench coat and a white cravat. Mitsuomi reaches for a pair of Colt-1911 and slips them into holsters on his hips, then several clips to stuff them into his cargo pockets.

"We are exiling the Naberius clan.. If they resist Lethal force is authorized" mitsuomi says and reaches for her muffler.

"No" tia whispers. Mitsuomi sighs and pokes her forehead, "You don't have hide that from me" he says. Tia blushes and slowly removes her muffler, revealing a scar running across her nose with two more running down from it, one stopping on her right cheek and the other running down her left cheek through her lip.

"Your father and those Exorcists will pay with their lives" mitsuomi says. Tia calls upon her magic as her clothes become grey bodysuit with armor on her shins, chest and forearms, with a not particularly long and unusually wide sword with the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end. Mitsuomi hands tia a mask that covers the lower half of her face.[**Her Hollow Mask but to her neck**]

"Will they resist" tia says, wrapping her muffler around her neck. Mitsuomi slicks back his bangs and stray hair, "Sytlish's brother Orge is commanding his Peerage with his Niece Seryu as the new Queen.. Both are Twisted and Sadistic.. I hope they resist" he says. Tia checks her sword and gear, "Will Kuroka be joining us.. This was her former Peerage" she says.

"No but she wanted to come.. However She's confined to the Sitri Estate for the time being" mitsuomi states, extending his hand to her and a magic circle forms under them as vanish. The pair reappear above an English style manor, before descending onto the ground. The pair head towards the manor as the doors open, "So the Dog of Leviathan has come" a gruff voice says.

"Hello Orge Naberius" mitsuomi says. Orge is a large muscular man with black hair that was graying near his temples, with four ponytails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. He has a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye, while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera. He wears a white kimono with black pants and geta sandals.

"We were sent by Serafall-sama about your Brother" mitsuomi states. Orge's eye narrows, "Well then come in" he sneers. Mitsuomi sighs and follows orge inside with tia behind him, "Have you found that Bitch who killed him" orge says, with disdain.

"Who are they Uncle" a voice says and orge glances to mitsuomi.

"Dogs of the Maou.. Seryu" orge says. Seryu is a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes, her hair in a long ponytail that almost reaches the ground and dressed in a green dress.

"Yes Serafall-sama found Kuroka and has come to decision concerning her" mitsuomi says and orge turns.

"Execution" orge says.

"No.. Its seems Kuroka killed your Brother in a bid to save her younger sister" mitsuomi says. Seryu's face morphes into an angered expression, "That Bitch killed Stylish-ojisan.. She should be brought to us for Justice" she shouts. Tia's eyes narrow as orge leads them to a living room, "Seryu is right.. Our family deserves Justice" he shouts, taking a seat on a sofa. Mitsuomi takes a seat and tia stands next to him, "Justice you say" he says and sighs, "I dislike when people insult my intelligence.. You know full well that your Brother is guilty.. His peerage is just as guilty" he states.

"What?!" orge shouts. Mitsuomi tilts his head and moves a bang behind his left ear, "Serafall-sama brought in your brother's former Queen and Knights" he says and orge's eye narrows, "They spilled the beans quite quickly and the truth came out.. The four Maou met and cleared Kuroka of her charges and Serafall-sama has made her a Bishop in her Peerage" mitsuomi explains. Orge grits his teeth in anger as mitsuomi stares but seryu rages, "How can they not Give us JUSTICE!" she shouts.

"Your Justice is predicated on Stupidity.. Your brother conducted unspeakable horrors in a bid to make a Super Devil.. How many people died for his unfettered arrogance" mitsuomi states.

"So what!.. They are nothing but Low-class Trash.. We Purebloods are the Ones who stand atop Devil society" orge shouts. Tia glares at orge but mitsuomi raises his hand but notices a small white dog, "That may be the case but that doesn't mean you are invincible" mitsuomi says, reaching in his coat but a blade touches the back of his neck. Tia turns to a young man in a Chinese outfit with a spear in his hands, "You Dare" she hisses. Seryu marches up to tia and slaps her across the face with a sadistic look on her face, "How Dare you Trash.. Toby keep your spear on him" she says.

"Yes Seryu-sama" toby says. Orge rises from his seat with a smirk on his face and pushes the table aside, "Take your hand out of your coat Dog" he sneers. Mitsuomi slowly pulls his hand out with a document, "The Four Maou and Devil council have decided to Exile the Naberius clan.. All their lands and fortunes seized" he states. Orge's eye widens but seryu's eyes narrow in rage, "How Dare they?!" she roars, striking mitsuomi across the face and blood runs down his cheek.

"Devils are greedy.. They are like crabs in a barrel.. They pull down anyone that slips to further their place.. Stylish experimented on Humans and low level Devils in a Misguided notion of creating a strong Devil but all it did was cost him his life" mitsuomi states.

"SHUT UP!" seryu roars, striking him several times. Blood runs down mitsuomi's face with his eyes shadowed, "Hmmhmmhmm.. Vielen Dank" he whispers. Orge grabs mitsuomi by his cravat, "What?!" he shouts. However orge gasps in shock as mitsuomi hand was sticking out his back, "I knew you would resist.. You're kind is so predictable" he sneers, ripping out orge's heart.

"Orge-sama?!" toby shouts but his head sails across the air, from mitsuomi's knife edge chop. Seryu glares with a look of sheer rage, "Kuro" she shouts. The small dog suddenly quadruples in size and lunges at mitsuomi and slams them into wall, "Tia crush her" he shouts, as both vanish. Seryu summons her magic with two metal and clawed guantlets, "I will make you suffer" she hisses. Tia slowly pulls her sword from its sheath with a serious look on her face as seryu rushes her but she dodges, moving towards the outside.

"Stop Dodging" seryu roars, creating a magic circle. A blast of energy erupts from her mouth, ripping a hole to the outside as tia dodges and leaps out.

"DIE!" seryu howls, forming several magic circles. Tia raises her hand as a magic circle forms, "Cascada" she says, creating a wall of water and blocks the blasts from seryu. Gunfire catches tia's ears and she glances to see mitsuomi firing on a huge behemoth like dog.

"Kill Him Kuro" seryu shouts, striking at tia but she parries each strike. Tia breaks seryu's stance and slices open her shoulder, "You Low-class Trash" seryu hisses, swiping at tia but she moves behind and cuts open seryu's side.

"Ahhh" seryu cries out. Tia rushes seryu and kicks out her legs, dropping her to her knees but she summons her wings and flies up.

"I will Erase you" seryu howls, calling forth numerous magic circles. Seryu grins wide as she fires her magic as tia stands still, "Die" she cackles. The blasts erupt and engulf tia in flames as seryu laughs maniacally but it dies in her throat as the hollow sword erupts out her stomach, "You are very arrogant.. That led to your downfall" tia says, pulling her sword free and cutting off seryu's head. Her body falls to the ground with her head, it having an insane grin forever etched upon it. Tia slowly glides down as kuro collaspes with swords throughout its body, before the blades explode and engulfing the dog creature.

"Are you alright" mitsuomi asks, walking up and reloading his Colt. Tia slowly nods as her gaze was on the smoldering corpse of kuro, "Was it some sort of Demon dog" she asks. Mitsuomi dispels his trenchcoat and cravat, "Possible and he was experimented on by Stylish" he says, heading back to the manor.

"Lets sweep the manor" mitsuomi says and tia nods.

"Did Orge yield anything" tia asks, as they enter the home. Mitsuomi and tia reach orge's corpse, "A lower level" he says and kneels, checking the corpse. Mitsuomi finds a keycard and looks it over, "He was still keeping Stylish's work going but to a deplorable standard" he says, putting several bullets into orge's head and body.

[**TRIGGER WARNING.. GRAPHIC THINGS AHEAD**]

"You're angry" tia says, following him to the basement of the manor. Mitsuomi sighs with a frown, "Sorry.. People like Orge piss me off" he says, running his fingers along the wall and finds a false spot. A keyboard opens and mitsuomi places the card, causing the wall to move and reveal stairs downward. Tia moves her muffler over her nose as a rotted smell reaches her, "Many dead" she notes.

"They don't care about life.. Just results" mitsuomi says, pulling out his cigarette case. Mitsuomi slips a black cigarette in his mouth, "This will help" he says, light up with a deep drag and exhale. Tia's eyes widen slightly at the scent of jasmine, "Thank you" she whispers. The pair reach the end of the steps and the vampire releases a low growl, before them were several cages. Inside were the skeletal and decomposing corpses of adults to the smallest of children, "H-how horrible" tia whispers.

"Indeed.. Search for any survivors" mitsuomi says, moving further in. Mitsuomi barely could contain his rage but keeps himself in check as he moved pass the various cages.

"H-hel-lp.. S-sa-v-ve" a voice utters. Mitsuomi picks up his pace to find a cage with two emaciated figures, one of which was small girl with green hair hair but covered in dirt and grime. A young man with long blond hair was clutching the girl with his hand on her chest, "P-le-ease Sa-v-ve Her" he mutters. Mitsuomi rips open the cage and drops to one knee, "I can save you both" he says but the man shakes his head, "M-or-re Im-port-tant" he whispers, trying to hand the girl over. Mitsuomi takes the small and sickly looking girl in his arms but notices a nasty scar on forehead, down to her face.

"Her name" mitsuomi asks but feels she is light.

"Nel-li-el" the man utter. He falls forward but mitsuomi catches him, "Rest well Soldier.. Your battle is over" he whispers, a red streak leaking from the vampire's eyes. Mitsuomi slowly lowers the man to the floor and shifts nelliel as he steps out, "She so small" he thought.

"Mitsuomi.. I found survivors" tia says, approaching with three young women in rags. The first was dark-skinned, green-eyed girl with long, thick, wavy brown hair and next to her was a young tomboyish girl with jaw-length dark blue almost black hair. Her eyes were heterochromatic with one blue eye and her left an amber tint. The last has long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes with all three looking very malnourished.

"So did I" mitsuomi says, glancing down to nelliel. The three were weary of mitsuomi and kept behind tia as he hands her nelliel, "Take them upstairs.. Contact Retsu immediately" he says.

"You sensed it too then" tia asks and mitsuomi nods. Tia and the three girls quietly follow her as mitsuomi heads further into the lab. Mitsuomi draws one of his Colts as he moves to the largest cage in the lab, "So that what happened to the rest of his Peerage" he thought. Inside the cage was a hulking behemoth with several heads of male and female, "Kill me.. So much Pain.. Destroy" multiple voices cry.

"He turned his Peerage into this horrifying anamgolm.. If you weren't dead already Stylish.. I would Kill you again" mitsuomi thought. The Queen of serafall raises his left hand and creates a triple overlap magic circle, "Hellfire Blaze" he says, as black flames erupts forth and engulfs the behemoth. Mitsuomi watches the flames with an unblinking stare but turns on his heels, "**Tia has Retsu arrived**" he thought.

"**Yes.. She has brought them to the mansion**" tia replies and mitsuomi sighs.

"**Roger.. I'm coming up.. Drag Seryu's corpse inside**" mitsuomi thought, as the black flames start to spread. Mitsuomi walks up the steps as the flames follow him as if they were alive, "Mission acomplished" he whispers, reaching the basment level.

"**Tia are you out**" mitsuomi thought, reaching the upper levels and sees the corpses of seryu and orge.

"I wanted to wait" tia says, standing near the door. Mitsuomi and tia step out the manor as it catches fire, "Offically the Naberius clan was exiled.. Unoffically they have been eliminated" he muses, as they enter their magic circle.

-**DxD**-

Mitsuomi stares at the tiny form of nelliel, "How is she Retsu" he asks. Retsu glances up from the opposite side of the medical bed, "She is very lucky.. Another hour she would've died" she says.

"The young buck was feeding her his magic to keep her going.. What about the other three" mitsuomi states, his arms folded. Retsu rises from her seat as she adjusts the sheets, "Better off but malnourished.. Their names are Franceska Mila Rose.. Emilou Apacci and Cyan Sung-Sun.. They were purchased by Orge" she explains. Mitsuomi follows retsu to the next room and found tia sitting with the three, "So you're Tia-sama's Boss" apacci states and mitsuomi arches an eyebrow.

"Sama" mitsuomi says and sung-sun hides her mouth with the sleeve of her gown.

"Yes.. Tia-sama saved us.. We've pledged our loyalty to her" sung-sun says.

"Yeah and through her.. You" mila-rose adds. Mitsuomi glances to his rook with an amused look on his face, "Hoh.. Well thats fine.. You three are welcomed to stay" he states.

"Are the three of you Devils" mitsuomi asks but the three stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I am a Lamia half breed but they are Devils.. Extinct low level clans" sung-sun states. Mitsuomi took a thinking pose with a run of his fingers through his hair, "Alright.. I'll leave you two to it" he says, excusing himself.

"Ah.. Kiriyu-sama I was looking for you.. Kalawarner-san is searching for you" hannah says, walking up with a cart of food. Mitsuomi rubs his forehead with a sigh, "Got it" he says, heading off.

"**Kala where are you**" mitsuomi thought, leaving the medical wing of the manor.

"**Your bedroom.. Raynare is with me too**" kalawarner replies. Mitsuomi pinches his nose and sighs for a third time, "I could use the distraction" he thought, heading towards his bedroom. Mitsuomi opens the door and finds kalawarner sitting on his four poster bed and raynare sitting on a sofa near the bookcase, wearing a black nightgown and kalawarner wearing a grey one.

"I wanna finish my transformation" kalawarner says, rubbing her arm and the veins more prevalent. Mitsuomi locks the door and creates a magic barrier, "You do huh but what about Raynare" he says, leaning on the door and folds his arms.

"I want you to turn me as well" raynare says, clutching her nightgown. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow and pushes off the door, "You thought about this" he says and raynare's eyes flicker, "I want revenge on Kokabiel and I need your power" she says.

"Kukuku.. Not a bad choice" mitsuomi says and slips off his boots. Mitsuomi slips off his gloves and tosses them on the dresser, "Once you make this choice.. It can't be undone.. You will be a Fallen no more but something far more darker" he says, climbing into the bed and behind kalawarner. Mitsuomi pulls kalawarner further into the bed towards him with his steel-blue orbs pinned on raynare, "Kala-chan do you want this" he coos, nibbing at her neck.

"Ah.. Y-yes.. Ever since you bit me.. I wanted more.. S-so much more" kalawarner says, her voice heavy. Mitsuomi titters as move his right wrist in front of her mouth, her lips slowly parting to reveal her burgeoning fangs, "Then Drink my Childe" he purrs. Kalawarner locks eyes with raynare as she pulls mitsuomi's wrist closer, before biting down with a small trickle blood running down his arm. Raynare stayed transfixed on the sight of kalawarner's skin becoming a beautiful porcelain, her navy-blue hair gaining streaks of black and her brown eyes now having a bluish tint. Mitsuomi was sucking on her neck but not biting as his free left hand kneaded her breast through her gown. Kalawarner pulls back with a throaty hiss, blood running down her lower lip and raynare saw her now elongated canines.

"Ah.. Thank you.. Ahh.. I feel reborn" kalawarner, pants out. Mitsuomi pulls kalawarner into a deep and lustful kiss, his eyes on raynare's violet orbs and they turn giddy at her red cheeks. Mitsuomi pulls away from kalawarner with a trail saliva and blood between them, "Do you want this Raynare" he purrs, licking some blood from kalawarner's lips. Raynare rises from the sofa and approaches the bed, "I-I want it" she whispers.

"Straddle me" mitsuomi says, pushing further in the bed with kalawarner hugging him from behind.

"She's a virgin too" kalawarner giggles. Raynare glares at her fellow fallen as she climbs into the bed and stradles mitsuomi, before moving her hair from her neck. Mitsuomi runs his fingers along her slender neck, "Such a biteable neck" he purrs, running his tongue along her neck. Raynare feels a shiver up her spine but her eyes widen as mitsuomi bites down, causing a throaty moan escapes her mouth. Kalawarner licks her lips and crawls from behind mitsuomi, "I want to taste you too" she coos, before biting the left side of raynare's neck. Raynare writhes between them as black veins spread, her skin paling and her violet eyes become a mix of violet and blue. Kalawarner unlatches with a heavy moan as mitsuomi releases raynare, before cutting his neck. Raynare sees the trickle of blood through blurry eyes and quickly latching on, sending them back on the bed.

"Ah.. Ah.. Yes" mitsuomi coos, holding the back of her head. Kalawarner takes his left arm and bites his wrist as the older vampire grins. Loud knocking stops both girls, "Mitsuomi Open up.. I am ready to Get Rekted again" a voice shouts.

"Sorry Rangiku but I'm dealing with Kala and Ray.. If you don't feel like being Sucked dry.. Leave" mitsuomi shouts. Loud stomping echoes as mitsuomi chuckles and both newborns go back to feeding, "**Don't worry give me an hour and I'll make sure you limp for a week**" he thought and a loud squeal echoes.

-**ORC Clubroom**-

Rias stares at the chess board as sona moves her bishop, "Have you spoken to Mitsuomi since the Rating-game" sona asks. Rias takes one of sona's pawns, "No.. We stayed a few days in the Underworld.. So Mother could give Issei and Asia lessons on proper etiquette but I do need to see him" rias said.

"Knowing him.. He's doing something weird" sona states and adjusts her glasses, "Did your brother inform you about the infamous stray" she adds. Rias pauses on her rook, "He did.. I'm worried about Koneko.. She doesn't have a high opinion of her sister" she says, moving said rook.

"I was shocked as well.. Onee-sama made Kuroka her Bishop but she's still under probation for the time being" sona explains.

"What happened with her former Peerage" rias asks. Sona moves her knight to take rias' rook, "Exile.. Their lands and fortunes seized" sona replies. The door opens as akeno, asia, kiba, koneko and issei enter, "I brought them Buchou" akeno says.

"Good.. Issei.. Asia tomorrow we'll be going to the Familiar Forest" she says, taking sona's knight.

"Familiar Forest Buchou" issei asks. Sona adjusts her glasses as a small bird forms next to her, "Familiars are essential for Devils.. They can aid in battle and contracts" she explains.

"What about your puppy" asia asks and points to pup on the sofa.

"She was given to me by Mitsuomi" sona replies, dispelling her bird.

"Sona is correct" rias says and a bat flies down, before turning into a girl. She has brown hair and wears a red dress with bat wings on her back.

"She gave me your flier" issei shouts, pointing. Rias slowly nods as akeno giggles as she taps the desk, before several small oni appear.

"They're so cute" asia says, picking up the green one. A soft mew catches their ears as koneko was holding a small white cat with hazel eyes, "This is Shiro" she says, as the kitten climbs on her head.

"Do you want to see mine" kiba asks but issei scoffs.

"Nobody wants to see yours Kiba" issei shot.

"Anyway tomorrow we will head to the forest" rias starts but pauses, "Maybe I can invite Mitsuomi" she adds. Sona adjusts her glasses but her eyes narrow, "Why should you invite him" she says.

"Why not Sona" rias shot. Sona rises from her seat, "Perhaps I should invite Mitsuomi to the Familiar Forest" she shot back. Rias rises from her chair with a slight smirk, "Just because Mitsuomi is your Sister's Queen.. Doesn't mean you can monopolize him" she says.

"Same goes for you Rias.. Just because he defeated Riser for you.. Doesn't mean you can either" sona states and rias smiles, her eyes closed.

"Then how about a match like our Dodgeball game" rias says and issei gawks, remembering the game. Sona leans forward with her own smirk, "Interesting.. How about tennis.. Myself and Tsubaki vs You and Akeno.. The winner can invite Mitsuomi to the familiar forest" she states.

"Agreed and we can do it at his manor" sona says, extending her hand. Rias slowly takes sona's hand, "Perfect.. Lets meet there in one hour" rias says, shaking hands. Sona vanishes with her magic circle to pick up tsubaki as rias glances akeno, "We will win this" she says.

"Ara Buchou.. You are quite adamant to bring Mitsuomi-kun along" akeno says and rias blushes, causing issei to cry. An hour later the two groups arrive at mitsuomi's home, both Kings and Queens dressed in tennis appreal.

"Ohh how sexy" issei mutters, as saji glares at him. Rias knocks on the door and a few moments later hannah opens the door, "Ah.. Rias-sama and Sona-sama how may I help you" she starts but tilts her head, "And why are you dressed for tennis" she adds.

"We're here to see Mitsuomi and as for our clothes.. It's a little competition between us" rias replies.

"Kiriyu-sama is not home.. He is on a contract but you are welcome to come in and wait for him" hannah comments and sona frowns.

"That will be alright.. Also can you setup a Tennis court for us" sona states.

"Of course Sona-sama" hannah says, letting them in. A crash catches their ears and loud footsteps, before yachiru runs pass them followed by a pink-hair grimmjow.

"Come back you here you Brat!" grimmjow roars and yachiru laughs.

"No can do Kitty-witty" yachiru shouts. The group was stunned but hannah coughs, "Please ignore them" she says, beckoning for them to follow.

"Well.. Well.. Well.. Its the Ruin Princess and her pets.. Ara and Sona Sitri as well" a voice comments. Rias looks upstairs and staring down at them was raynare, "What are you doing here?!" rias says.

"Fufufu.. I live here now" raynare says, strolling down the steps. She now wears a black skirt to her calves but long slits to her hips. A light purple dress shirt but unbuttoned to show her breasts, with a black, low-cut corset vest and ankle boots.

"Mitsuomi turned you didn't he" sona says and raynare nods, moving her choker and revealing two puncture mark on her pale neck. Issei gasps as raynare stares at him, "He did.. Same with Kalawarner" she says and grins to show to her fangs, "You smell divine Issei" she coos. Rias summons her magic but hannah gets in path, "Raynare.. You should be sleeping" hannah comments and raynare scoffs.

"Fine" raynare says, sauntering off.

"Sorry about that.. She is quite vexing" hannah says, as they continue on. Issei glances back to the retreating form of raynare, "**She is alluring Aibou**" ddraig comments.

"She Killed me and Asia.. How can he trust her" issei thought. The group reaches the back deck as rangiku was sunbathing, causing issei to forget about raynare and perv out on her.

"Why are they here" rangiku asks, lifting her sunglasses. Rias steps up and holds up her racket, "Sona and I are having a tennis match to take Mitsuomi to the Familiar Forest" she states.

"Yes but Hannah told us.. Mitsuomi was on a contract" sona states. Yoruichi steps out on the deck with soifon, "Its one of his regulars.. He should be back in a few hours" she states, taking a seat at a table and soifon stands behind her.

"Ah I will setup the field" hannah states, snapping her fingers and the triplets appear. For the next twenty minutes hannah and the triplets created a tennis field from scratch, "They are quite skilled" rias notes.

"Yes they are" sona says, as they make their way back to them. Rias, akeno, sona and tsubaki make their way to the field, "It will be best of three" sona states.

"Go get 'em Buchou" issei shouts and saji scoffs.

"Beat the breaks off of them Sona" saji shouts and both glare at each other. Kiba took a seat with asia and koneko, "I wonder what his contract was" he says.

"Maybe its a stray" asia asks. Koneko spies a dish of candy, "Yoruchi-san said a regular" she notes.

-**DxD**-

The sound of a violin echoes inside a home, its source was mitsuomi as he stands stock still as the music flows from him. He is wearing a navy three-piece suit and black gloves on his hands. The recipent of the music is an elderly woman in a bed, her violet eyes fixated on him and misty. The woman had shoulder length white hair in a ponytail and was sitting up in her bed with several thick pillows. The door slides open as a young woman with long black hair and violet eyes enters, wearing a grey kimono and hiding behind her was a little girl. Her steel-blue eyes staring at mitsuomi with her black hair in twin-tails.

"Its that time already.. Oren-san" mitsuomi muses, opening his steel-blue eyes and coming to an end with his solo. Oren wipes her tears with a handkerchief, "Its seem so Kiriyu-san.. What song was it today" she asks.

"Chopin's Nocturne in C-minor" mitsuomi says, placing the violin on the stand next to oren's bed.

"Its was so beautiful" the younger woman says. Oren opens her arms, "Come give Granny a hug Meyrin" she says. Meyrin smiles and comes from behind her mother to hug oren, "I missed you Grammy" she says.

"She's getting big.. Yukiko-san" mitsuomi says. Yukiko smiles warmly at her daughter, "Yes.. She is our miracle.. I wish Shishio was here to see her grow" she says. Mitsuomi glances to oren with a hidden sadness, "Even in this universe" he thought.

"Yuki can you take Meyrin for some lunch" oren says and yukiko nods, picking up her daughter.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Kiriyu-san" yukiko says and mitsuomi smiles.

"Bye-bye mister" meyrin says and he waves. Oren waits for them to far away as her face becomes serious, "On the table I have what you asked for" she says. Mitsuomi retrieves a folder and places a chair near the bed, before reaching in his suit for his cigarette case.

"Sorry for making you work some much" mitsuomi says, slipping a black cigarette in his mouth. Oren takes one from his case, "Its fine.. Keeps me active" she says, as mitsuomi lights her cigarette with his own.

"Heh.. If Yuki saw you smoking" mitsuomi says and oren scoffs.

"I'm old.. I'm entitled" oren shot. Mitsuomi thumbs through the folder as oren blows some smoke, "He has a new wife now and a child" she states, pointing to a photo. The man had blonde hair and tanned skin like tia, "I bet he vetted her making sure she was one hundred percent human" mitsuomi muses. Oren frowns as mitsuomi continues through the folder, "Will you kill them too" she asks.

"No they are innocent in this.. Besides it is Tia's choice on what to do about him" mitsuomi says, looking at another photo. This one was of man with silver hair and eyes in priset robes, "This one though.. His life is forfiet" he says, closing the folder.

"Those Exocists are fools.. They put too much into faith and miscontrue His word" oren says, putting out the cigarette.

"Hmm a hint of Jasmine" oren muses and mitsuomi chuckles.

"Flavoured to keep your secret" mitsuomi says. Mitsuomi rises from his seat and places the chair back, "Thank you for your help Oren" he says and oren smiles.

"Contact me if you need anything" oren said, as he disappears within his magic circle. Mitsuomi reappears in the park of kuoh with a sigh and slips on his sunglasses but his eyes narrow, looking up at the sky.

[song playing.. Fairy Tail: Absolute Zero Silver Ost - Extended]

Mitsuomi strolls towards the fountain, "Yare-yare.. You can come out now" he muses. The sky turns blood red as three women appear within a swirl of leaves and wind. The first is a tall and voluptous woman with long, straight raven hair with bangs covering her forehead, with a large one between her eyes and two long strands sticking out the sides of her head. Her attire is a purple, skintight and revealing bodysuit with decorated metal plates and fishnet elements on her arms and calves, her calf-length boots have plating on her ankles and metal tips. She also carries dual katanas on her back in a crossed formation. The second wear an orange and black bodysuit with orange hair in a pixie cut, her weapons were dual ninjato. The last has a large dual-side axe in her hand and wore a white with blue bodysuit, her long blue hair held in a high ponytail. However what tied these three togther were their pale skin and glowing crimson eyes.

"Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. You are to come with us" the first says. Mitsuomi lifts his sunglasses to his forehead, "Hoh.. You know my name and want me to come with you but I don't know your names" he says.

"My name is Sakura Igawa and this my Onee-sama.. Asagi Igawa and our comrade Murasaki Yatsu" the second says, in a bubbly tone.

"I see.. So why do you want me to come with you" mitsuomi says, crosses his legs. Murasaki slams her axe in the ground, "Our Mistress wants you Low-class" she says.

"Low-class you say.. Is it because I am a Reincarnated Devil and not a full Vampire" mitsuomi counters.

"It does not matter.. Our Mistress has expressed her desire for you.. So come quietly" asagi says. Mitsuomi uncrosses his legs and slowly unbuttons his suit coat, causing all three to go on guard as he removes the coat. Mitsuomi rises from the fountain edge and loosens his tie, "You three are quite fetching but I will have to decline on going with you" he says, unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them open.

"Your Mistress must be quite Weak to send just you three for me" mitsuomi says, cracking his neck and knuckles. Murasaki bares her fangs with a loud hiss, grabbing her axe and charges mitsuomi as sakura draws her ninjato.

"Murasaki.. Sakura wait" asagi shouts. Murasaki leaps and brings her axe down but collided with nothing, disturbing the air and cracking the ground but her eyes widen.

"Murasaki?!" sakura shouts but a hand taps her shoulder. The orangnette turns to a stiff kick to the face, sending her careening into the statue in the fountain.

"Sakura?!" asagi shouts, drawing one of her swords and shooting towards mitsuomi. The older vampire keeps his eyes on murasaki as asagi brings her sword down to spilt him vertically, "You will Pay" asagi hisses but her eyes widen in shock, as glowing blue sword was blocking her own.

"You are the smart one.. Unlike your sister and comrade" mitsuomi says and somersaults over murasaki's heavy but wide swing. Mitsuomi lands with his arms apart and flexes his power, shattering the ground under him. Asagi and murasaki's eyes widen in horror at mitsuomi's terrifying power but both gasp as the visage of a dragon appears behind him, "Now do you see the Futility of your actions.. See to your Sister and Tell you Mistress to come Herself and not send Fodder" he says, his steel-blue orb glowing brightly. Mitsuomi vanishes in swirl of ice as both murasaki and asagi fall to their knees, "W-what was That?!" murasaki says, her eyes flickering.

"I do not know but we must inform Esdeath-sama about this" asagi says and slowly gets to her feet to recover her unconscious sister. [song ends]

-**DxD**-

Rias tries to control her breath as her tennis match with sona reaches its sixth round, her clothes were ripped and showing her bra and panties. While akeno was no better as were sona and tsubaki, "Ara ara seems we are getting nowhere in this" akeno notes, sending the ball across the net. Sona flares her magic to strike the ball towards rias but suddenly mitsuomi appears, striking him in the head and sending careening pass rias.

"Ahh.. Mitsuomi?!" sona shouts. Mitsuomi sit up with the tennis ball lodged in his forehead, "I'm not even gonna ask" he says, pulling it free and his wounds healing.

"Mitsuomi are you alright" rias asks, concerned. Mitsuomi kips up and dust himself, "Didn't even bend a fender" he says, tossing the ball up a few times.

"So why is a tennis match going in my backyard" mitsuomi asks. Sona approaches with tsubaki, "We were deciding who would take you to the Famliar forest.. However it seems like a draw" sona explains.

"Why would you take me to the Forest" mitsuomi asks and akeno giggles.

"Buchou wants to repay you for defeating Riser" akeno starts but a smirk forms, "She was even willing to offer up her Chasity" she adds. Rias blushes brightly and sona gawks, "Y-you would go That far" sona shouts and mitsuomi rubs his chin, looking over rias.

"Tempting as that would be" mitsuomi starts and leans close to rias, "I am a Gentlemen.. If were to do the Deed.. I would prefer a more enthused partner" he says, rubbing his nose.

"Besides.. I didn't destroy Riser just for you Rias.. I did it to shake up the lake by throwing a stone" mitsuomi adds.

"What does that mean" rias asks but mitsuomi waves his hand.

"Its nothing.. So who will be taking me to the Forest" mitsuomi replies.

"I'll defer to Rias for now" sona says. Mitsuomi runs his fingers through his hair, "Alright.. When you're ready let me know" he says and vanishes. Mitsuomi reappears in the house and heads towards medical wing.

"Good I was about to call for you" angela says, approaching. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow and fall in step with her, "Something happen" he asks.

"Nothing of note but the little girl is awake and quite confused.. Retsu is with her" angela explains, opening the door. Mitsuomi saw nelliel sitting on the bed with a stuffed panther in her arms and retsu sitting next to her.

"Who are you" nelliel asks, her hazel eyes on the verge of tears. Mitsuomi approaches the bed with a soft look on his face, "My name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu and I saved from the bad people" he says, taking a seat on the bed. Nelliel clutches her panther plush, "What about Pesche-nii" she whispers.

"I'm sorry Nelliel-chan.. He passed on but he asked me to save you" mitsuomi says and nelliel's eyes widen.

"You won't hurt Nel like them" nel says. Mitsuomi places his left hand on his chest, "By my Honor as the No-Life-Prince.. No harm will come to you Nel-chan" he says.

"Nel-chan why don't I get you some food" retsu says and rises from her seat but mitsuomi saw the concerned look on nel's face.

"Why don't we let Angela do it" mitsuomi says and angela bows.

"By your leave then my King" angela says and excuses herself.

"**Nel didn't want you to go**" mitsuomi thought and retsu silently gasp, "**Its that motherly aura**" he notes.

"So who's your little friend" mitsuomi says, pointing to the panther. Nel holds up the panther, "Grimmy like the man with pink hair" she says. Mitsuomi stiffles his laughter but retsu stares at him with a smile and he stops, "A strong name" he says, clearing his throat.

"Well Nel-chan.. I'll leave to your meal.. I'll check up on you later" mitsuomi says and pets grimmy.

"Ok bye bye Onii-chan" nel says. Mitsuomi reaches the door and clutches his chest, "N-no.. I can't be like Them" he thought, stepping out.

-**Familiar Forest**-

The next night rias, her peerage and mitsuomi arrive at the forest of familiars, "Whoa this place is creepy" issei declares. The forest itself was a world of night with a red sky and numerous trees. Everyone was in the school uniforms except for mitsuomi, as he wore black jeans with red chuck taylors. A black hoodie with a striped collar shirt and a long blue overcoat.

"Gotta catch 'em all" a voice shouts. Everyone looks to see a man on a tree branch and dressed like ash from pokeman, "I am Zatouji.. The Familiar Master" he shouts, jumping down.

"Familiar Master" asia comments and zatouji nods.

"Yep and tonight is a great night to catch some familiars.. So what are you looking for in a familiar.. Strength or speed maybe poison ability" zatouji states.

"How about a cute familiar" issei shouts. Zatouji wags his fingers with a smirk, "Newbie always do that" he says.

"I would like a cute familiar" asia says and zatouji blushes and issei puffs his cheeks. Zatouji leads them to the large pond, "Undines live here" he says and issei pervs out. Water rises as issei was in his delusion as the undine emerges but not as a beautiful girl. However as a musclar amazonian woman with large muscles and issei drops to his knees in horror.

"Ara so Mitsuomi-kun what will you choose" akeno says but turns to find mitsuomi gone, "Seems he gone to search for his own" she muses.

"There are many powerful familiars that can be made.. Such as Tiamat" zatouji says and their eyes widen.

"Tiamat is one of the Five Great Dragon Kings" kiba says.

"Umu.. There is also a Nine-headed Hydra but I'd wouldn't recommend it" zatouji adds, as they continue on into the forest. Meanwhile mitsuomi steps out the forest in front of a large cave entrance, "**I smell two dragons but all I see is a Devil**" a voice says. Loud footsteps echo from with in the cave until a pale blue western dragon emerges with celestial blue scales.

"Quite the honed senses" mitsuomi says. The dragon leans down to smell mitsuomi but recoils, "**Who are you and why do you have the Scent of Ophis and the Great Red**" it says. Mitsuomi removes his glove to reveal his tattoo, "I was brought to this realm by Ophis and I fought Red" he states. The dragon's eyes narrow but a large burst of light erupts, from it emerges a beautiful woman with long pale blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a long navy skirt and a light blue dress shirt, "**I am Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon**" she states.

"Hoh.. Its is an honor then.. I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. Queen of Serafall Leviathan and Champion of the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis" mitsuomi says, his hand on his heart with a slight bow.

"**Why have you come Champion of Ophis**" tiamat says. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette, "I was invited by Rias Gremory to obtain a familiar as a way of repayment for saving her from a horrid fate" he states. Tiamat folds one arm under her breasts and rubs her chin, "**I see but I also smelled another.. One I throughly dislike**" she says.

"Hoh you mean the new Sekiryuutei.. He's here searching for a familiar as well" mitsuomi says but was hit with a burst a ice cold power. Tiamat had a firm scowl on her face, **"Ddraig that Bastard.. He took one of my Treasures to fight Baka Hakuryuukou and lost it**" she says, icing the ground. Mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke, "I see.. His current host is a pervert.. Who became a devil to get girls" he says. Tiamat pulls back her magic, "**Interesting.. Then his host will repay me**" she says.

"May take awhile" mitsuomi says and tiamat scoffs.

"**I have more than enough time**" tiamat replies. Mitsuomi looks up at the night with a soft drag, "So Tiamat.. How about becoming my familiar" he says and tiamat quirks an eyebrow.

"**Interesting but on one condition**" tiamat states and mitsuomi arches an eyebrow.

"Name it" mitsuomi replies. Tiamat grasps his chin, "**Mate with me.. You have been blessed by Ophis**" she states.

"Sure why not but you'll have to wait in line.. Several women expect children from me" mitsuomi states and tiamat giggles.

"**Again I have time**" tiamat replies.

"Then a deal has been struck" mitsuomi says and they swap kisses on the cheek. Mitsuomi and tiamat head back to rias and her comrades but found all the girls except asia nearly completely naked. Issei was crying over the charred form of a slime, "Slimetaro" he cries. Asia was holding a small blue sprite dragon and kiba holding a sword in his hand.

"Did I miss a show" mitsuomi states. Zatouji looks towards mitsuomi but his eyes widen in shock at his companion, "I-I-Is that.. T-T-T-Tiamat" he sputters and everyone gasps.

"**Yes I am Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon and I haved decided to become his familiar**" tiamat states but her eyes narrow at issei. The harem king gasps but his arm glows, "**Aibou.. Do Not Piss her off**" ddraig declares.

"Why" issei says but jerks as tiamat was inches from his face. Tiamat glowers the dragon gauntlet, "**Ddraig.. This boy will settle your debt with me**" she says.

"What Debt" issei quires. Mitsuomi chuckles as he drapes an arm on issei, "Your Life" he says and issei gasps but the vampire snorts.

"Kidding Perv.. Apparently your partner pissed off Tiamat by taking something" mitsuomi says and issei gulps.

"Ara Ara Mitsuomi-kun.. You have the Maou's luck" akeno states, covering her breasts. Mitsuomi glances to rias and then akeno, "Maybe.. So did they get their familiars" he says.

"I did Mitsuomi-san.. This is Rassei" asia says. Rassei stares at mitsuomi and doesn't move as the vampire rubs his head.

"Now why didn't he shock Mitsuomi-san like Issei" kiba comments. Zatouji snaps out his stupor with a shake of his head, "I'm not sure.. He may see him as a Alpha or the fact that he has aligned with Tiamat-dono" he says.

"Well since we have acquired our familiars.. Your debt to me is cleared Rias-chan.. I'll see you Later" mitsuomi says, as he and tiamat vanish into his magic circle.

"We should return as well" rias says and claps her hand, causing the magic circle opens.

"Wait what about Slimetaro" issei shouts but they all vanish.

-**Two Months Later**-

Mitsuomi, retsu and his newest charge nel were making their way to a local resturant for a meal, after visiting the zoo and park. The little girl has come a long way since her freedom from orge, tough there were times of nightmares and not trusting of new people. Nel has become the little sister of his peerage and her favorites were retsu and grimmjow. The latter tried to ignore her but always failed miserably and begrudgingly did whatever she asked. The group arrives at an outdoor cafe and were lead to their seats but mitsuomi notices two people, that stood out as they wore white hooded cloaks and they were pigging out on food.

"The Church.. Looks like things are finally moving" mitsuomi thought.

"Onii-chan can I get what I want" nel says. Mitsuomi glances to his little charge with a smile, "Sure but don't eat too much" he says and nel smiles.

"**Something bothering you**" retsu thought. Mitsuomi closes his left eye with his arms folded, "**The church has finally decided to move.. Plus I sense a pair of Holy swords**" he thought and retsu's eyes widen a slight fraction.

"**Holy Swords?!**" retsu thought and mitsuomi slowly nods.

"**Meaning Kokabiel has finally is rearing his head**" mitsuomi thought.

"**Does Rias-sama or Sona-sama know about this**" retsu questions. Mitsuomi watches the pair leave but his phone rings, "Hello Sona" he says.

"Eh.. The church.. How and they want meet with Rias.. I find that odd but no matter.. I'll step in if needed" mitsuomi says and taps his phone.

"**Speak of the Devils and they shall appear**" mitsuomi thought.

"Onii-chan I want this" nel says, pointing to the sundae. Mitsuomi tilts his head and adjusts his sunglasses, "Alright" he says, waving over the waitress.

"**Are you following them**" retsu asks. Mitsuomi glances her way and raises sunglasses, tapping his closed eye with a smirk.

-**ORC Clubroom**-

Rias sits on her sofa with her arms and legs crossed, her peerage standing behind her except kiba. Across from rias were two women in white hooded cloaks with blue and yellow accents, "Thank you for meeting with us" the first says. She has chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes, "I am Xenovia and this is Irina" she says, pointing to her comrade. Irina has chestnut hair in twintails with a blue scrunchy and violet eyes.

"Why does chruch need to meet with me a devil" rias asks, her eyes focused on the pair. Xenovia removes her hood to reveal the cross around her neck, "We were sent by the Vatican to recover the three of the six know Excalibur fragments.. Stolen by Fallen Angels" she states.

"I possess the sword know as Excalibur Destruction" xenoiva states, holding up her wrapped sword. Irina points to her the white band on her arm, "I possess the sword know as Excalibur Mimicry" she says.

"Well.. What will you like us to do" rias says but her eyes narrow, "Or do you believe we are involved with the theft" she adds.

"All we want is for you Devils to stay out of our way.. This is between us and the Fallen" xenovia says.

"Ara Ara that sounds like a threat.. Buchou why not let me teach these girls some manners.. Fufufu" akeno says but rias raises her hand.

"No need Akeno" rias says.

"It seems the current Maou's sister is no fool.. However if you get in our way.. We will annihilate you.. No matter your station" xenovia says. Rias' eyes turn a glowing red and causes issei to freeze, "Oh man Buchou is mad" he thought.

"I can assure you.. We will not stand in your way.. I would not dare besmirch the name of Gremory or the Great Maou" rias declares. Xenovia smiles but her gaze fell on asia and her eyes narrow, "You.. Are you Asia Argento" she asks and asia eeps.

"Y-yes I am" asia says.

"I did not think.. I would meet the Heretic Witch here of all places" xenovia says and asia gasps.

"Oh you're the former Saint turned Heretic.. I heard you were banished because you could heal Devils and Fallen.. I didn't know you became a devil" irina says. Issei notices asia was trembling and takes her hand, "Um.. Um I" she whispers.

"To think a Saint would become a Lowly Devil" xenovia comments, staring at asia and causing the latter to tremble more.

"That Enough" issei shouts. Xenoiva scoffs at issei and pins her gaze back asia, "Do you still believe in God.. Asia Argento" she asks.

"She can't as a devil.. Xenovia" irina comments. Asia clutches the hem of her skirt as xenoiva keeps her yellow eyes on her, "No there are those who still do.. Despite their betrayal of God" xenovia says and asia flinches.

"Neh Asia do you believe in God.. After becoming a devil" irina states. A few tears runs down asia's face as she kept her head down, "I-I just can't give up.. Even though I have become a devil.. I still have my Faith" she says.

"Then you should let us Execute you.. Here and now to keep your piety" xenovia states and asia gasps, in shock.

"Even the sinful are given our God's forgiveness.. Let yourself be convicted by me under God's benevolence" xenovia adds, holding her wrapped sword like a cross. Issei was about to intervene but ominous chuckling fills the room, "_**Hmmhmmhmm.. Such Hyporcrisy but that's expected of the Vatican.. Kill in the name of God and your sins are Forgiven**_" a voice declares. Xenovia and irina look around and see black but purple tinted shadows, "Is your doing Gremory" xenovia snaps. Several eyes open among the shadows as rias glances to the shadows, "Two months and this is how you reappear" she says. The eyes turn into eye-smiles as the shadows move along the floor, putting xenovia and irina on guard.

"_**Apologies Rias-chan.. I didn't want you to depend on me**_" the voice says, moving to sofa and reforming into mitsuomi.

"Who are you Devil?!" xenovia shouts. Mitsuomi crosses his legs and raises his sunglasses, "I don't answer to those below me" he says and xenovia's eyes narrow. Mitsuomi glances to asia but then issei, "Sekiryuutei.. Why don't take Asia-chan out of here.. The poor dear looks ready to faint" he says.

"He's right Issei please take Asia out of here" rias states. Issei slowly nods with a glare to xenovia and irina as he ushers asia out the room.

"Now Dogs of the Vatican.. First you have the gall to insult the younger sister of one of the Four Maou.. Then the nerve to insult Asia for her faith despite her life as a devil.. However the most egregious is the fact that you assume that you have the power to flaunt dominance" mitsuomi states, a mocking smirk on his face. Xenovia grips her sword as irina was trying to glower mitsuomi but rias rises from her seat, "That is enough.. You have said your piece.. We will not be involved in your actions" she says.

"I agree but those of the chruch think they are above others.. I think they should be humbled" mitsuomi states and grins, "Right Kiba-kun" he adds. Kiba was leaning on the door with a glare at the sword xenovia carries, "I agree" he says.

"Who are you" irina asks and kiba pushes off the door.

"Your Senpai" kiba says.

"How about Kiba and myself take on you two on in a informal spar" mitsuomi says, rising from his seat and loosening his tie.

"We accept.. You Devils need to be put in your place" xenovia states. Rias leads them outside of the ORC building, "I will be witness to this duel" rias states. Xenovia and irina remove their cloaks, revealing their combat clothes of black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotards with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to their biceps and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps.

"If we get caught.. We'll be in trouble" irina says, revealing her Excalibur Mimicry. The sword takes the form of a katana with a gold round guard. Xenovia removes the wrapping around her Excalibur Destuction, taking the form a two-handed blade with a cross in the pommel. Containing an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade, the blade itself being huge and long that ends with three points.

"How fortunate for me that before me is the thing I wish to destroy" kiba states, bringing forth his swords.

"Hoh.. Sword-birth then you are one of the test subjects of the Holy sword project that escaped disposal" xenoiva says, pointing her E-D. Mitsuomi tosses his suit coat and rolls up his sleeves, "Neh Kiba-kun.. Why don't hang back for a bit.. I need to work off some calories" he says.

"Right Kiriyu-senpai" kiba states. Mitsuomi pull on his gloves as he steps forward but xenovia scoffs, "Quite arrogant Devl" she says.

"Heh.. Its not arrogance if you have the power to back it up" mitsuomi says and blurs forward. Xenovia barely gets her E-D up in defense as mitsuomi's left straight collides with the blade but pushes her back, shocking her and the others.

"He struck a Holy sword with ease" rias thought.

"You're wide open" irina chrips, driving her E-M through his back and out his chest. Mitsuomi's eyes were wide as xenovia backpedals with a haughty look on her face, "Arrogant Devil" she sneers.

"Mitsuomi?!" rias shouts. Irina pulls her sword free but her eyes widen, "No blood?!" she says, shocking xenovia.

"You're the arrogants ones.. Odd to aim for my heart in a imprompt to duel" mitsuomi says, his black hair was now white.

"However Its hard to aim for something not there" mitsuomi states and rips off his shirt. Rias and the others eyes widen as a hole was in the middle of mitsuomi's chest, where his heart should be.

"How?!.. How is that Possible?!" xenovia shouts. Mitsuomi manifests a suit vest and buttons it, "Something you need not know.. In two simple moves.. I have grown bored of the two of you" he says and sighs, "Kalawarner.. Raynare.. Your Master calls for you" he shouts. Two dark blue magic circles form behind mitsuomi but xenovia shoots forward with a leap, "Don't underestimate me" she shouts, bringing her E-D down. Mitsuomi raises his hand to catch the sword as the ground shatters under them into a large crater. Kalawarner and raynare appear with the former dressed like the latter but with a maroon dress shirt and a white tie.

"Fufufu.. We come at your call" raynare says. Mitsuomi pushes xenovia back and leaps out the crater, "Test yourselves against the Vatican" he says and looks to kiba, "The other is yours Kiba-kun" he adds.

"Can we feed on them.. Suck them dry" raynare says, showing her fangs.

"No.. I may be insane but I not foolish enough to Fight the Angelic faction right now" mitsuomi says, strolling towards rias as issei and asia makes their way to her.

"On your order Goshujin" kalawarner states, summoning several light spears. Raynare unfurls her new wings and summons her spears but xenovia slams her E-D in the ground, "The duel is over.. The mood has passed" she says.

"NO!" kiba shouts but mitsuomi gets in his path.

"She is right.. Its no fun if both sides can't agree" mitsuomi says.

"But Senpai.. They.. I need to avenge" kiba says but mitsuomi flicks his forehead.

"I know Kiba and you'll get your chance" mitsuomi says and kiba calls back his sword but a scowl adorned his face.

"Tell me do you know which Fallen took the Holy swords" rias asks. Xenovia and irina slip on their cloaks, "Yes its was one leaders of the Grigori.. Kokabiel" she states.

"Fools.. You go to certain death againt a Cadre-class Fallen Angel" raynare snaps but xenovia ignores her.

"We know the risk but someone has died already.. A priest was sent to investigate but he was killed" irina says.

"It was Freed Sellzen" kiba says and issei gasps.

"Freed?!" issei shouts. Raynare hisses with a flick of her hair, "That cockroach" she says.

"He has a Holy sword in possession.. I was there afer he killed the priest" kiba says and xenovia looks his way.

"Thank you for the information" xenovia says and turns on her heels, followed by irina.

"Well now that the fun is done.. I'll take my leave" mitsuomi says but rias gets in his path.

"Wait just a minute.. I want how you survived a sword through the heart.. What was that hole" rias says. Mitsuomi sighs and runs his gloved fingers through his hair, "Kala.. Ray return to the manor" he says and both bow, well one of them as they vanish.

"I'm complicated Rias-chan and that is all I will say for now" mitsuomi says, seriously and glances kiba.

"For now I will be borrowing your Knight" mitsuomi says and grabs kiba, before rias can protest and the pair vanish.

-**DxD**-

Mitsuomi and kiba appear in a snow covered forest, "Where are we" kiba asks, shivering a bit and the vampire slips a coat in his shoulders. Mitsuomi walks pass him and turns, "A place for you to cool off" he says and kiba's eyes narrow.

"I used to have eyes like that" mitsuomi states and summons a sheathed sword to his left hand.

"Tell me would you become stray to get your revenge.. Throw away everything Rias has given you" mitsuomi said, drawing the sword from the sheath. Kiba's eyes flicker as he shrugs off the coat, "I don't want to involve Rias-sama in this.. This is my personal revenge" he says.

"The Holy Sword project" mitsuomi says and kiba nods but jerks, summoning a sword to block mitsuomi's strike.

"What are you Doing?!" kiba shouts, parrying another strike. Mitsuomi counters with his sheath and kiba summons another sword, "Testing your mettle" he says

"Risa made you her sword.. Will your sword shatter for simple revenge" mitsuomi says, pressing kiba. The knight of gremory's mind slowly wandered as he counters and strikes at mitsuomi, "It was because of the Holy Sword Project that I met Rias-sama" he thought. Mitsuomi breaks his stance and his aims his sword for kiba's face but stops just short of his left eye.

"Your resolve is strong Kiba.. However your friends did not die in vain as you are still alive" mitsuomi says and kiba's eyes widen. Mitsuomi slowly sheathes his sword and holds it up, "This is my Zetsuei and for the longest time.. My only companion" he starts and sighs, "I was like you in my younger days.. Many lifetimes ago" he adds.

"How Kiriyu-senpai" kiba asks and mitsuomi looks up at the night sky.

"I use to be apart of a mercenay group called the Rokukage.. We fought many battle and they were the closest thing to family.. However that changed one day as we met a man called Jinbei Tarukane.. He asked for the impossible and betrayed us.. Killing my siblings.. I swore vengeance on him" mitsuomi explains, picking up the coat. Kiba takes the coat from him, "Did you kill this Jinbei" he asks.

"I did.. I made him suffer as my siblings did.. However it didn't bring them back.. It left me hollow inside.. Jinbei was just a bug to be squashed" mitsuomi states and places his hand on kiba's shoulder, "Don't let your revenge consume you.. You have allies willing to help" he says, as they vanish. The pair reappear in the ORC clubhouse and mitsuomi catches a paperweight, "I brought him back Rias-chan" he says.

"I'm sorry about my actions Buchou" kiba says, before excusing himself to reflect. Mitsuomi sighs and places zetsuei on the table as he takes a seat, "You're upset" he says. Rias rubs her forehead with a long sigh, "Quite but thank you for defending me with those two" she says.

"It was no problem but the news they brought is unsettling" mitsuomi says and rias looks out the window.

"I contacted Sona about this and have Akeno doing some research as well" rias says.

"It will be for naught.. Kokabiel seeks to restart the Great War" mitsuomi utters and rias' eyes widen in shock.

"What?!.. The Great War?!" rias half shouts. Mitsuomi rises from the sofa and grabs zetsuei, "I can't go into details but from what I gathered from Kala and Ray.. That is his endgame" he states, stopping in front her desk.

"I've heard stories from Onii-sama but why would he do this.. He would break the shaky peace we have with the other factions" rias says.

"He's a warhawk.. No pun intended.. He is part the reason I came to Kuoh" mitsuomi says and rias looks up.

"Then why can't you got after Him" rias asks.

"The same reason He hasn't acted until now.. He need an assurance of power to combat the Grigori.. However my hands are tied until He acts against the Devil faction" mitsuomi replies and rias frowns but mitsuomi snorts.

"However I plan to go the source and force their hand" mitsuomi states and heads for the door.

"You mean going to the Grigori themself" rias blurts and mitsuomi grins, closing the door.

-**Two Days Later**-

Mitsuomi makes his way to grigori HQ with his phone to his ear, "Freed and Valper have made their move Rias" he states.

"Yes.. One of the two exorcist Irina was attacked and her sword is missing.. Kiba and Xenovia are MIA for the moment but Kokabiel has yet to reveal himself" rias states. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow as he stares up at the sky, "Be careful.. I have my Peerage on standby if things get messy before I arrive" he says.

"Though appreciated.. Sona and I will handle this as Kuoh is our territory but I expect you to swoop in an save us.. If we are overwhelmed" rias states and mitsuomi chuckles.

"On your order Rias-sama" mitsuomi says, hanging up. Mitsuomi slips the phone into his white trenchcoat and pockets his hands into his white, wide-legged pants with two black belts. The coat is high collared and the sleeves rolled up with a blue and white tessellated cuffs. Underneath is a small, open, lapel-less waistcoat patterned with alternating circles and lightning bolts over a black turtleneck and white cowboy boots.

"Halt right there" several voices shout. Mitsuomi's coat blows in the wind as he is surrounded by a several fallen angels. Mitsuomi raises his left hand and a magic circle forms, "I have no time for weaklings.. Take me to your Leaders" he says, seriously. The fallen angels go on guard and summon their light spears, "That is enough.. Let him pass" a feminine voice declares. A fallen angel dressed in a woman's business suit and long purple hair drifts down with her strong eyes pinned on mitsuomi.

"Hello Penemue.. Fetching as ever" mitsuomi says, canceling his magic. Penemue lands with a flap of her wings, "Why are you here Queen of Leviathan" she says.

"I have come to speak to Azazel and I will not take no for an answer" mitsuomi says and penemue's eyes narrow.

"Follow me" penemue says. Penemue leads mitsuomi inside as several fallen and others glare at him, "You are in luck Azazel-sama is here" she says. Penemue opens a set of double doors, revealing a large meeting room and sitting at the head of the table is azazel. Others of note in the room were shemhazai, baraqiel, sahariel and a young man with silver hair, leaning on the far wall.

"What is the meaning of this" shemhazai asks. He is a handsome man in his twenties, with silver-white hair and purple eyes. His outfit consists of a purple beret hat, purple trench coat over a black vest, white pants and black boots.

"I've come with a concern" mitsuomi says but baraqiel scoffs. He is a a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. He was wearing a full bodysuit with armor and a cape. Sahariel adjusts his thick glasses, "What concern is that" he asks.

"Kokabiel" mitsuomi curtly replies and the room goes silent. Azazel's eyes narrow as mitsuomi stood casually, "What about Kokabiel" he says but mitsuomi scoffs.

"Don't try to play naive.. Kalawarner and Raynare told me all about his grand plan" mitsuomi starts and moves one of his bangs behind his ear, "Tell me If Kokabiel did this under your nose.. Then they should call your leadership into question" mitsuomi says but then points to baraqiel.

"Sit the Fuck down" mitsuomi shouts. Baraqiel surges with lightning but azazel raises his hand, "So Kalawarner and Raynare are alive after all.. Well thats good" he says but mitsuomi scoffs.

"You knew if they jumped ship to Kokabiel.. That the result would be death.. So I saved them from that fate" mitsuomi says and azazel's eyes slowly become serious.

"I've known about Kokabiel for some time and I was going send Vali to deal with him before you arrived" azazel states, glancing to vali. He has silver hair and blue eyes, dressed in dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

"No keep your pet on his leash.. I'll deal with Kokabiel myself.. I'll give you his head as proof" mitsuomi says, shocking the fallen angels and vali glares.

"No wait don't kill him" azazel states but mitsuomi scoffs.

"Not happening.. Kokabiel seeks to bring back the Great War.. You and I both know.. He'll try again even if he's captured" mitsuomi says, pushing open the doors. Azazel slumps in his chair, "Well that went well" he says.

"Went well.. He basically going to execute one of our kind.. That Bastard is too cocky" baraqiel states. Vali pushes off the wall and heads for the door, "Vali do not antagonize him" azazel says but vali scoffs.

"He's not so tough" vali shot. Mitsuomi reaches the outer gates of the building but stops and glances to vali, "What do you want Hakuryuukou" he says.

"I heard you're one of the strongest Queens of the Underworld but you don't look it" vali says, his arms folded. Mitsuomi turns slightly but vali finds himself yanked forward by his shirt, "As much as I would love to go one on one with the Divine Dividing.. I need to go clean your owner's mess" mitsuomi says. Vali pulls himself free and summons his wings but mitsuomi wags his finger, "Don't be difficult.. Besides I know where your true loyalties lie" he says, freezing vali.

"Oh and one more thing.. Oh if you see your Douchebag Grandfather.. We'll have words soon enough" mitsuomi says, vanishing within his magic circle but vali follows suit.

-**Kuoh Academy**-

Smoke rises from destroyed buildings on the academy grounds as rias and her peerage did battle with kokabiel. The battle had been arduous as kokabiel had summoned three cerberus hounds from the pits of the underworld. However the arrival of xenovia and kiba turned the fight to their favor. Valper had managed to combine the four holy swords into one for freed, which the magical array he used would destory kouh in thirty minutes.

"Hahaha.. You shitty devils are gonna die" freed cackles. Kiba points his new sword called Sword of Betrayer with a glare on his face as xenovia raises her right hand, a bright glow forms and a sword wrapped in chains emerges.

"Holy Sword Durandal" xenovia declares. The sword is a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle.

"Durandal?!" issei shouts. Xenoiva points durandal at freed, "Durandal is a Holy Sword on par with Excalibur" she states.

"Impossible.. My research didn't go into how to wield Durandal" valper shouts.

"Unlike Kiba or Irina I am natural Holy sword user" xenovia states and valper's eyes widen.

"Impossible a True Holy sword user?!" valper shouts.

"Who cares" freed shouts, rushing xenovia but she beats him to the punch with a heavy swing. Freed dodges but xenovia presses him and cuts through the swords tendrils, "What a fucking plot twist" he sneers.

"You will pay" kiba shouts, catching freed in a furious rush and shattering the sword. The pieces crash to the ground as freed lands in crouch but his shoulder erupts with blood as kiba phases pass him, "Everyone did you see.. We have overcome Excalibur" he thought. Valper backs away with incoherent muttering as kiba approaches, "Valper Galilei.. Prepare yourself" kiba states. However a large light spear pierces the back of valper, "Hmmhmmhmm.. Valper you are talented but you are no longer needed" kokabiel says, hovering above.

"Kokabiel what are you trying do?!" rias shouts. Kokabiel chuckles darkly as his red eyes glow, "I've grown tired of these diversions" he says and looks to issei, "Boy use your Boosted Gear and grant its power to one person" he adds.

"What?!.. Are you giving us a chance.. How ridiculous" rias states but kokabiel laughs.

"You are the ridiculous ones thinking you can defeat me" kokabiel sneers. Rias clenches her fists but glances to issei, "I'll do it.. I will defeat him" she declares.

"**Boost**" ddraig utters. Issei and rias step forward as issei channels his power. Kokabiel laughs darkly with a wide grin, "So resolute to die" he sneers.

"Boosted Gear.. Gift" issei shouts and places his hand on rias' back.

"**Transfer**" ddraig declares. Rias cries out as she erupts with power and magic circle forms under her, shocking her peerage and xenovia.

"I will not let what Mitsuomi taught us go to waste" rias thought. Kokabiel cackles with his arms apart, "Such power.. I'd say it nearly as good as your brother" he shouts. Rias summons up her POD and erupts from her in the form a snake, "Be gone" she shouts. Kokabiel raises his hands and blocks the blast with a cackle as rias pours more magic but her body seizes and her magic fizzles out.

"Buchou" issei shouts, as rias fall to one knee. Rias gets to her feet but gasps as akeno flies towards kokabiel, "Raimei" akeno shouts, firing her lightning.

"Akeno?!" rias shouts.

"Hahahahaha.. Are you trying to stop me.. You possess the power of Baraqiel" kokabiel states and akeno glares.

"Don't compare me to that Thing" akeno shouts, pouring more magic.

"Baraqiel?!" issei questions.

"He is one the leaders of the Grigori" xenovia states. Akeno's magic gives out as kokabiel unfurls his ten wings, "How amusing this is.. Quite the amusing Household you have Rias Gremory.. Sekiryuutei.. Failed Holy sword project user and Baraqiel's daughter" he shouts, shocking everyone.

"Akeno is the daughter of a Fallen angel" issei shouts and akeno's eyes flicker. Kokabiel cups his chin as rias glares up at him, "Like your brother.. You have a fondness for inferior products" he sneers, dropping to the ground.

"Come Crimson Ruin Princess.. Come Welsh Dragon.. Come to your Death" kokabiel declares.

"Oi Fallen angel scum.. If you keep insulting Buchou and Akeno.. I will Kick your Ass" issei shouts.

"Well Spoken.. Sekiryuutei" a voice declares, followed by a thud behind. Kokabiel's eyes narrow as mitsuomi steps out the dust cloud on his phone, "So the Dog of Serafall has arrived" kokabiel shouts. Mitsuomi was ignoring kokabiel as he held zetsuei in his left and phone in his right, "YareYare.. I am here now.. You are such a slave driver.. Yes I sent Retsu.. Soifon.. Angela and Tia to reinforce the barrier with Sona and her peerage.. No it won't take me long.. Eh really.. You treat me so well" he says, hanging up.

"Mitsuomi?!" rias shouts. Mitsuomi gives the two-finger salute, "Yo.. I'm glad to see you're all alive" he says and sees xenovia.

"Oh Vatican girl still kicking huh.. Kiba did you avenge your friends" mitsuomi says and kiba nods.

"Don't ignore me Dog" kokabiel shouts, firing a sword of light. Mitsuomi looks his way as a transparent wall appears and blocks the sword, "Now now now Kokadoll.. I'll get to you.. Don't worry you'll get your Ass kicking" he says, creating several more.

"Rias time for you and your peerage to pull back" mitsuomi says, keeping his eyes on kokabiel.

"What?!.. Pull back.. We can't" rias says but mitsuomi raises his right hand.

"What I meant was back up.. I don't want you get caught up in when we start" mitsuomi says and fully turns to face kokabiel, "Its time I shake off some rust" he adds.

"Rust" issei questions and mitsuomi grins.

"Its time you see what the Queen of Serafall Leviathan can do.. When I get wee bit serious" mitsuomi says, stepping foward. Mitsuomi raises his right hand, "Perfect Area" he shouts, surrounding rias, her peerage and xenovia.

"Hoh you mean to face me alone Dog" kokabiel says, summon two swords to his hands.

[song playing.. End of All Hope-Nightwish]

Mitsuomi raises zetsuei level with his shoulder, "I am more than enough for you Kokadoll" he says, as the sword glows with purplish-black energy.

"Awaken.. Zetsuei" mitsuomi declares, as she erupts with power. Rias and the other's eyes widen as the sword changes into a black with red tint Scottish claymore with a silver dragon imprinted around the handle.

"Wh-what kind of sword is that" xenovia asks. Mitsuomi glances back to xenovia, "A sword forged from my very soul" he says, shooting forward. Kokabiel does the same as their blades meet and crack the ground under them, "Hehehe.. You are strong Dog.. Killing you will give me my war.. So I no longer need to keep secrets" kokabiel shouts, as they push on their blades.

"Hoh secrets huh.. Go ahead lets hear your last testaments" mitsuomi says, breaking kokabiel's guard and kicking him sqaure in the gut. Kokabiel skids back with a small rut with a sadistic look on his face, "GOD IS DEAD" he starts and grins wide, "God died after killing the previous Four Maou" he shouts, shocking everyone except mitsuomi.

"I-it can't be.. Impossible?!" xenovia sputters, eyes flickering in shock. Kokabiel chuckles darkly as he skips back, dodging mitsuomi's wide swing.

"God is dead?!.. Thats ridiculous.. I never heard anything" rias utters. Asia falls to her knees with wide eyes, "That can't be" she whispers, as issei takes her hand.

"Oh but it is.. During the Great war.. The Four Maou and most of the 72-pillars died.. The Angels and Fallen Angels lost most if not all except their leaders.. Pure angels couldn't increase their numbers and pure devils are rare" kokabiel says and spreads his arms out, "All three factions were reduced to relying on Humans.. Angels.. Fallen.. Devils.. All their leaders had to seal away the knowledge.. So the humans would continue" he adds. Xenovia trembles and falls to her knee with a look of despair, "Lies.. Lies" she whispers.

"Not that it matters.. WE could've wiped out both factions and ruled accordingly but that Bastard Azazel saw no point in continuing the War" kokabiel shouts, in anger. Asia gets to her feet with wide eyes, "Then why we are still blessed" she says.

"Heh Michael is doing a good job in keeping Angels and Humans connected.. Not that it matters.. Once the War begins Anew.. It won't matter" kokabiel shouts.

"Are you done Whining Kokabiel" mitsuomi says, flaring his power and shocking the fallen angel. Mitsuomi phases in front of kokabiel and the fallen barely dodges but the rising kick to the jaw. Kokabiel unfurls his ten wings as mitsuomi leaps after him, "Darkness Dragon Dance" the vampire shouts, swing wide. Five black slashes erupt from the sword akin to a dragon claw, "Foolish" kokabiel shouts, blocking with several light-swords but his breath hitches. Mitsuomi was behind him with his sword raised and it was wailing with blue energy, "A fool is the one to call another a Fool" he says.

"Dragonstrike" mitsuomi says, swinging down. A blue and wailing dragon slams into kokabiel and sends him hurdling into the ground with a thud and kick up of dust.

"One attack?!" rias shouts. Kokabiel crawls out the crater but everyone gasps as he was missing three of his left wings, "Omoshiroi.. Omirshiroi" kokabiel hisses, with a laugh and gets to his feet.

"You think so" mitsuomi says, hovering in the air with zetsuei resting on his shoulder. Kokabiel flares his power and launches upward to form a large light-spear, "Now Die!" he roars. Mitsuomi points his left index and middle finger down, "Absolute Cancel" he says and the light-spear shatters.

"W-what did you Do?!" kokabiel roars. Mitsuomi chuckles as zetsuei glows a bright purple, "Just a taste of my Glorious Magic" he says, tossing zetsuei at kokabiel.

"Dragon Moon Strike: Half Moon" mitsuomi shouts, launching after his blade. Zetsuei explodes into six identical swords around kokabiel, before mitsuomi grabs a sword. Mitsuomi flashes around kokabiel to grab each sword and cutting through the fallen, leaving after-images in his wake. Kokabiel screams as his wings are clipped and his left arm as he crashes to the ground with the sword dropping around him. Mitsuomi lands gracefully and raises his hand to catch the last sword, "Check and Mate" he says, as the swords shatter and reform into a single claymore. Rias and the others were in shock at mitsuomi's power but the vampire wasn't done yet as he drives zetsuei in the dirt.

"Stand up Star child.. We're not finished.. I wanna see more" mitsuomi says and a cruel smirk forms, "I wanna see your face in absolute despair" he adds.

"Ara ara.. Mitsuomi-kun sounds quite sadistic" akeno titters. Kokabiel clutches his stump with a look of rage, "Despair?!.. You will be in Despair" he roars but mitsuomi punches him square in the jaw. Kokabiel crashes into a tree as mitsuomi tosses off his white coat, "What happened to all that bluster and arrogance.. You want a war.. Then stand up and come get your war" mitsuomi shouts.

"Man.. He picking that Fallen angel apart" issei comments. Kokabiel glares at mitsuomi as he staggers to his feet, "If you are so powerful.. Why serve the Devils.. Join me and have untold dominance" he says but jerks, as mitsuomi was inches from his face. Mitsuomi gently pats kokabiel on the cheek, infuriating the fallen but mitsuomi grins and sends him flying with another pat.

"S-something is wrong with Mi-mitsuomi-san" asia says. Kokabiel struggles to move as mitsuomi stalks closer, "Don't die yet" the vampire says.

"I am Kokabiel.. Star of God.. I will not be looked down upon by a lowly Devil" kokabiel roars. Mitsuomi chuckles with an insane look on his face, "If you're going attack.. Hurry up.. I'm getting bored" he says but his grin widens, "Better yet.. Serve as Food for my Kindred" he says. Kokabiel gasps as black tendrils emerge from the ground, ensnaring his arm and legs. Two magic circles as raynare and kalawarner emerge, "Time to pay for your betrayal" kalawarner hisses.

"Yes and we are famished" raynare hisses, as both sinking their fangs into his neck. Kokabiel struggles as both drink away his lifeblood, "You damn Traitors" he howls. Mitsuomi raises his left hand and zetsuei flies into it, "Girls thats enough.. He is undeserving of this gift" he says, approaching. Both release kokabiel as blood runs down their chins and soaking their shirts, "Yes Goshujin" the pair say. The tendrils release and kokabiel falls to his knees, "Kokabiel.. For your crimes against Devilkind.. Death is your Sentence" mitsuomi utters.

"You lowly Dev.." kokabiel starts but rest is lost, as his head sails from his body. The body collaspes but mitsuomi drives zetsuei into it, "Flame Dragon Dance" he utters, setting it aflame. The magic array rises above them and shatters, saving kouh town as mitsuomi drops Perfect Area.

"That was cathartic" raynare says, unfurling her now four wings. Mitsuomi picks up kokabiel's head, "True and paying immediate dividends" he says. [song ends]

"YO SHIRO.. I'M FINISHED" mitsuomi shouts, shocking rias and the others. The barrier shatters and everyone looks up to see a armored figure with their arms folded and glowing blue and white wings.

"My body is shaking" issei whispers, as the armored figure lands in front of mitsuomi. Rias folds her arms with a glance to issei, "Vanishing Dragon" she says.

"Vanishing Dragon?!" issei questions and rias nods.

"The Sekiryuutei boosts one's power every ten seconds and transfers its power.. While the Hakuryuukou halves one's power to sustain itself.. As the legends say" rias explains.

"Azazel will be sadden by Kokabiel's death" hakuryuukou states and takes the head, "I'll take the corrupted priest as well" hakuryuukou adds, grabbing freed.

"Go ahead.. I've done my civic duty for tonight" mitsuomi comments.

"**Oi White One.. You ignoring me**" ddraig declares. Hakuryuukou turns to issei, "**So you are alive.. Red one**" its wings speaks.

"Eh the dragon head spoke" rias states.

"**These are the conditions we get after finally meeting.. Albion**" ddraig states. Hakuryuukou pins its gaze on issei, "**Its fine.. We are destined to fight.. These things happen**" albion states.

"The Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou?!" rias states.

"**We'll meet again Ddraig**" albion states and hakuryuukou lifts off.

"**Yeah.. Another time Albion**" ddraig comments. Hakuryuukou stops and looks down at issei, "Get much stronger my rival.. We will fight one day" it says, launching off.

"Well now that the fun is done.. I'll leave the rest to you" mitsuomi states but rias gets in his path.

"I want the truth.. What was that?!.. How are you so powerful?!" rias says. Mitsuomi rubs his chin and takes a two steps back, "Take a look at me with your King piece" he says. Rias looks over mitsuomi but her eyes widen and flicker, seeing fourteen glowing pieces.

"What is it Buchou" akeno asks and rias points at mitsuomi.

"He contains fourteen Evil pieces" rias says and akeno gasps.

"H-how is that possible?!" kiba says. Mitsuomi picks up his coat and slips it on, "That is tale for another time" he says, as he raynare and kalawarner burst into ravens.

TBC

A/N-2...The next chapter will be the Summit Arc and Mitsuomi revealing his true mission to Rias and her peerage, including some down time featuring Kuroka meeting Koneko, Gasper making his appearance. The Parent day mischief, Vali meeting Issei, Xenovia joining Rias' peerage and so on. More than likely I'll put out another side story chapter before the Summit Arc chapter, featuring Mitsuomi getting his Evil pieces and the joining of Retsu, Angela, The triplets and Hannah. Lastly should I do Full Lemons or just brief glimpses like in chapter-2?. Oh one more tidbit, Esdeath will make her first appearance in the Summit Arc, setting up the future new arc. Thank you for Reading and Support. Stay Frosty.


	5. Side Story-2

A/N...Welcome to the Second side story

Disclaimer- I Only Own OC

**Dragon or Higher Being**

_**Ethereal Projection**_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Side Story #2- Peerage, Pawns and A Bishop. Oh My**

* * *

Mitsuomi stands before a strange machine, to his left was ajuka typing on a keyboard and behind him was serafall. Ajuka looks up from his screen, "Alright Mitsuomi.. A drop of blood and channel your magic" he says. Mitsuomi slips off his left glove and cracks his fingers, before pricking his finger with his nail and places the bleeding digit on the stone section. Mitsuomi's right eye turns a blood red with a golden sclera and his hair gains streaks of white and a red bang.

"Wow Mitsu-tan so sexy" serafall chirps. The machine smokes and a bell bings as a silver case emerges with fifteen brightly glowly black and purple tinted chess pieces.

"How Fascinating.. Mitsuomi you have Two Mutation pieces.. A Queen and Knight.. Your pieces are radiating with power" ajuka says, approaching mitsuomi.

"If I could.. I would keep you in my lab to study" ajuka says and mitsuomi makes a face.

"That sounded like Kisuke" mitsuomi thought.

"So Ajuka-tan did you figure out why Mitsu-tan need all of those Evil pieces" serafall asks, spinning in a chair. Ajuka sighs as mitsuomi puts his case into a pocket dimension, "I have theory.. Mitsuomi's blessing from Ophis may be the cause.. I suspect Mitsuomi is stronger than you Serafall and becuase of this your Mutated Queen reacted and forced the other pieces to assimilate with him to reincarnate him" ajuka explains.

"A plausible theory Ajuka-san.. The Evil pieces limit who and who cannot be reincarnated.. Yes" mitsuomi and ajuka nods.

"Yes.. To prevent Devils from forcing Upper tier Devils or even Gods into their Peerage.. However The Evil piece sets I created for my fellow Maou are experimental.. So in theory one could reincarnate someone stronger than ourselves" ajuka replies.

"So Mitsu-tan who will be your Pieces" serafall says. Mitsuomi rubs his chin with a wistful look on his face, "I do not know but I will let the wind guide on this endeavour" he muses.

"Well then lets go celebrate" serafall cheers but mitsuomi hefts her over his shoulder.

"Later Master.. You have work to do" mitsuomi says. Serafall pouts and pummels his back, "Mou.. No fair Mitsu-tan" she says.

"If you do your work for two hours.. I will treat you to some cookies" mitsuomi says and serafall stops.

"Chocolate chip" serafall says. Mitsuomi turns to ajuka with a slight nod of his head, "Please excuse us Ajuka-san" he says, as they vanish within his magic circle.

-**DxD**-

Mitsuomi drapes his arm over his face to hide the scowl on his face, "Mitsu-tan don't feel bad.. Zechy is really strong" serafall say, sitting at her desk. Mitsuomi pins his steel-blue orbs on his master, "Indeed he is.. Our little battle was a most enlightening experience" he muses, lighting his cigarette.

"Little Battle?!.. It lasted Three days and Zechy was out of commission for another three days after" serafall says, frowning. Mitsuomi crosses his legs on the sofa, "Sirzech is worthy of his title as the Crimson Satan.. The only other battle in this realm to satiate me was Red" he says but sits up, "However once I figure out to bypass his Aura of Destruction.. I will defeat him" he says, tapping his ashes into a ashtray.

"You two are weird" serafall says but suddenly a red magic circle forms and out steps grayfia.

"Hey Gray-tan what brings you here" serafall says. Grayfia bows to serafall and a glance to mitsuomi, "I have come with a Missive from Sirzech-sama" she says, handing a sealed folder to serafall. The bubbly maou becomes serious and opens the missive to read its contents, "Thank you Grayfia.. Mitsuomi will handle this in short order" she says and grayfia bows, before vanishing.

"What is it" mitsuomi says, approaching her desk. Serafall slides the missive across the desk and mitsuomi picks it up, "The Trancy" he reads, continuing through the missive.

"They are one of the Extra Demon families but the family is reduced to the current heir.. He killed his uncle" serafall states. Mitsuomi places the missive on the table, "So why does Sirzech want him gone" he asks.

"Its not Sirzech but the Devil council.. Alois Trancy managed to anger several on the council.. Due to certain actions.. Many on the council are very petty.. Angry and want him out of the picture.. He actually controls a large swaft of land and resources" serafall replies. Mitsuomi folds his arms as he pulls on his cigarette, "Like crabs in a bucket" he says and serafall arches an eyebrow.

"Its a saying from my realm.. If you put crabs in a bucket and if one can escape.. The others will pull it down despite their demise.. It seems several on the council want the Trancy's resoures.. So despite easily asking and negotiating a settlement.. They would rather get rid of him to prevent discord among the nobility as the Trancy are not one of the Pillar families" mitsuomi explains. Serafall giggles as mitsuomi shakes his head, "I'm glad I have you.. You're so smart" she says and mitsuomi snaps to attention.

"My orders my Master" mitsuomi says.

"Deal with the Trancy as you see fit.. My Queen" serafall says and mitsuomi bows.

"By your leave.. My King" mitsuomi says and melts into the floor.

-**London England**-

Mitsuomi hovers above the Trancy manor, "Quite estravangant" he thought, as lightning strikes behind him. Mitsuomi slowly drifts down as his clothes shift to a three-piece navy-pinstripe suit with a blue cravat, white gloves and black overcoat with a dragon head cane. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow as he senses eyes on him but a smirk forms, "Ah it seems I won't have wait" he thought, reaching the door. Mitsuomi knocks twice and keeps his top-hat low enough to obscure his eyes as the door opens, revealing young woman in purple and white maid uniform.

"Hello.. How may help you" she asks. Mitsuomi places both hands on his cane, "I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu and I wish to speak with Lord Trancy concerning matters of grave importance.. Ms" he says.

"I am Angela Blanc.. Maid of Lord Trancy" she greets, with a curtsy. Mitsuomi removes his top-hat with a bow, "A pleasure Ms Blanc.. May I see Lord Trancy" he says.

"Follow me" angela says. Mitsuomi looks around the immaculate room, "Lord Trancy keeps quite the home.. Are you the only Maid" he asks.

"I am one of two maids and Claude is our head butler" angela explains, her tone soft. However the vampire was not fooled one bit as angela lead him to a sitting room, "Please wait here.. I will fetch Lord Trancy" she says. Mitsuomi slips off his overcoat to take a seat on the center sofa and places his hat and on the table, "Hmm now lets see.. Hoh.. Quite a few" he thought and slowly raises his right hand. Mitsuomi snaps his fingers and ice needles erupt from him, before numerous spiders fell to the ground. Mitsuomi rises from his seat and heads for the door as his hat and coat dispels, while spinning the cane in his hand. The vampire kicks opens the door and catches the end of a whip, its owner being angela. Mitsuomi raises a shield of ice to block several bullets from his left, glancing he sees a tan woman with lavender hair and a pair Colts revolvers in her hands.

"And you are Dear" mitsuomi states but clapping catches his ears. The source being a young man behind angela, "Her name is Hannah.. So who are you Pretty man" he says. He has icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair; a singular, noticeable cowlick curls up to the left. He wears a long, plum purple frock coat; a forest green waistcoat with vertical black stripes and a black back; a white button-up shirt; black shorts or black trousers; long black stockings; knee-high brown high heel boots with purple laces and a charcoal ribbon tied in a large bow around his neck.

"Am I speaking to Alois Trancy" mitsuomi states and felt a presense behind him. The cause being a tall, bespectacled, and handsome man with short, black hair and golden eyes. He dresses in a dark suit and wears white gloves, "I am Claude Faustus.. Head butler of Lord Trancy" he states. Alois folds his arms with a haughty look on his face, "I am Lord Trancy" he says.

"That is good.. I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. Queen of Serafall Leviathan.. You have angered quite a few people in the Underworld Lord Trancy.. I have been sent to deal with you" mitsuomi says and claude grabs him by throat from behind.

"Fufufufufu.. I wondered when those old fools would do something.. Frankly I don't care.. Kill him" alois sneers, bored. Claude tightens his grip as angela produces another whip, while hannah trains her guns on him but mitsuomi starts laughing, causing alois to furrow his brow.

"Quite the attitude but then again Devils are arrogant creatures and very prideful.. And you know what they say about pride" mitsuomi says, grabbing claude's arm. The butler of trancy jerks as mitsuomi crushes his arm and pulls angela forward, before sending her into hannah. Claude rejoins the fray with spider string from his fingers but mitsuomi dodges as it cuts up the ground, "Hoh quite the skill" mitsuomi says.

"Kill him Claude" alois shouts and turns his attention to his maids, "Get up you Stupid Bitches" he shouts. Hannah and angela get to their feet but suddenly found themselves bound in ice tendrils and it source was from mitsuomi's boot, "I am the Queen of Serafall the Ice Empress.. Why not have some of her skills" he says, narrowly ducking under claude's strings. He closes the gap between them and mitsuomi limbos under his attack as claude stands in front of alois. However what none of them knew was mitsuomi was reading alois' mind to ascertain what steps to take concerning him. Claude was about to attack but suddenly a crushing force erupts from mitsuomi, shattering the ice around hannah and angela as both fell to their knees.

"W-what power" angela utters and hannah was wide eyed. Claude stands in front of alois as the younger was trembling in fear.

"You truly are the lowest of the lowest.. Your death has been assured.. Worm" mitsuomi utters, his eyes glowing.

"Kill him Claude.. Now" alois shouts. Claude steps forward but mitsuomi blinks in front of him and grabs his face, "Ice Age" he utters, freezing claude completely. Alois fell on his butt as mitsuomi shatters claude, "Time to Die" he says. Alois gets to his feet to run but mitsuomi's hand erupts out his chest, "I refuse to drink a single drop of your blood.. Firestorm" the vampire hisses, burning alois to ashes. Mitsuomi turns his attention to hannah and angela as both were staring in fright but his gaze softens, "He will never harm you again" he says.

"H-how did you know that" hannah says. Mitsuomi smacks the ashes of his suit, "I am a Vampire and read his mind.. I have a proposition for the two of you" he says.

"What proposition" angela asks and mitsuomi holds up two pawn pieces.

"Become part of my Peerage" mitsuomi states. Hannah's eyes widen and glances to angela, "Why would you do that.. You were sent by the Underworld to kill us" angela says.

"I was sent to deal with Alois Trancy as I see fit and I have.. However I am choosing to help you.. More than likely you would be sold to some bastard noble or executed" mitsuomi says, shocking both.

"Are you a noble" angela asks and mitsuomi shakes his head.

"I am reincarnated devil.. So what do you two say" mitsuomi replies.

"Ah May I bring my siblings with us" hannah asks and mitsuomi nods.

"Of course" mitsuomi replies.

"Then we accept" angela states. Mitsuomi steps forward and holds out the pawns, "I Mitsuomi Kiriyu command you.. Hannah Annafellows and Angela Blanc to be reborn as my Swords.. My Shields and Protectors of my Will" he declares, as the pawns glow and enter their chest. Angela and hannah cry out as energy erupts from their bodies, followed by their new devil wings. The pair fall to their knees as three identical boys enter and run to hannah, before glaring at mitsuomi but concern themselves with hannah.

"You have nothing to fear.. You all are now safe from the Trancy" mitsuomi says and loosens his tie, "Now let us return and get you all situated" he adds.

-**Several Years Later**-

Mitsuomi, angela and hannah appear just outside a destroyed town as gunfire and the sounds of planes echo overhead. Hannah was wearing her maid uniform, while angela wears a black leotard with a front open purple skirt and white mini jacket, black stockings and a knee-high boots. She carries a normal whip on her left hip and a spiked whip on her right hip.

"Is it wise to arrive this close to the town.. The Stray may sense us" angela says. Mitsuomi removes his blue tinted sunglasses with a snort, "I am counting on it.. Angela flank around to the right of the town.. Hannah you provide overwatch from the treeline behind us" he says.

"Yes Kiriyu-sama" hannah says, summoning a M1917 Enfield and launching off with her wings.

"What will you be doing" angela questions and mitsuomi points.

"I am going stroll right on in" mitsuomi muses and his other pawn launches off. Mitsuomi strolls towards the town as his clothes shift into black english riding boots, black miltary pants, a high collar dress shirt and a black vest. A pair of 1911s in shoulder holsters and a repeating winchester 1895 in his hands. Mitsuomi reaches the first buildings and saw bodies in the street, before kneeling to the body of a child.

"War never changes" mitsuomi thought, closing the boy's eyes. The sound of debris catches his ears and mitsuomi ducks behind a car but saw nothing moving, before moving up with caution.

"**Hannah do you see anything**" mitsuomi thought, moving through the streets with more dead bodies.

"**Nothing at present but smoke rises from the center of town**" hannah replies. Mitsuomi continues on with his rifle trained and his senses as well, "**Angela**" he asks.

"**Nothing but the unclean.. Humans controled by the Stray.. They are no longer human**" angela replies. Mitsuomi reaches a medical truck and finds several bodies but one stood out as she was riddeled with bullets but covering a small child, placing his rifle down. Mitsuomi moves slowly the woman but his eyes widen, "Retsu?!" he thought. She has long black hair and ocean blue but lifeless eyes, dressed in a military uniform and the medical patch on her arm. Mitsuomi removes his right glove and touches her skin, "Still warm" he thought, taking a dab of blood from the line down her chin and licks it.

-**Flashback**-

_Retsu sits quietly as her medical squad make their way into town, "Are you sure this wise.. We lost contact with the 25th" one man says. Retsu opens her eyes with a sigh, "We have to.. Innocent lives are at risk" she says. However suddenly the truck shudders, "We have Artillery fire" the driver shouts but is sprayed with rounds._

_"Everyone out" retsu shouts, as bullets fly. The six person team escape as gunfire tears through the truck as retsu grabs a rifle to return fire. Several soldiers with PPD-40 were firing on them but retsu's breath hitches as they were from her former unit._

_"Do my eyes decieve me or is that the warrior angel herself Retsu Unohana" one sneers. Retsu kept the rifle trained them but her eyes narrow seeing a dark skin man with dark brown braids and pupil-less eyes that are a pale lavender. He wears all black with a staff in his hand but what shocked retsu was the young child next to him in obvious terror._

_"Another lost soul" the man says but a few of the men laugh._

_"She's no lost soul.. She is a murderer like us but claims not to kill kids.. Tosen-dono" one sneers._

_"I see.. You have repented for your sins but you lack conviction.. I will give you conviction.. Is your Justice stronger than mine" tosen says, pushing the girl forward. The men point their weapons as the little girl starts to run but retsu abandons her rifle and runs toward the child. The child wails as she runs but time slows as retsu reaches her but bullets tear through them both, followed by screams of her name and more gunfire._

-**End Flashback**-

Mitsuomi touches retsu's cheek, "You will not die this day Retsu Unohana" he says and clenches his left hand, before opening it to reveal his bishop piece. Mitsuomi places the piece the piece on retsu's chest, "I Mitsuomi Kiriyu command you.. Retsu Unohana to be reborn as my Sword and Shield.. Protector of my Will" he declares, as the piece sinks into her chest.

"**Angela.. To me**" mitsuomi states, picking retsu off the ground. Angela appears from her magic circle, "Lord" she says but sees retsu and the dead child, "The Unclean will pay" she hisses.

"They will.. Now take our new bishop to Hannah and the two of you retreat a few kilometers" mitsuomi states, handing retsu to her.

"Yes Lord.. If she awakens before you return" angela states. Mitsuomi picks up his winchester, "Explains her new status as best you can" he says and angela vanishes.

"When I heard the name.. I was curious but now seeing Retsu and her memories.. You are the same.. Makes me wonder.. Are you in this universe.. Sosuke" mitsuomi thought. The vampire makes his way further into town and towards the smoke cloud hannah mentioned. The sound of explosion catch his ears but they were far away, picking up his pace mitsuomi reaches the street towards the center of town. Mitsuomi sees a few of the soldiers and cocks his winchester, "Enemy at the Gate" he shouts, getting their attention. Several open fire as mitsuomi unleashes rounds from his winchester, clipping a few but he was taking more rounds from their PPD-40s. One round strikes mitsuomi in the eye and he staggers back and collapes, "Who the hell was that?!" one says, approaching mitsuomi's body.

"A survivor" another says, as the first pokes mitsuomi with his rifle. The soldiers start to return to the square but dark chuckling catches ther ears.

"_**Foooolishhhh Dogssss**_" mitsuomi says, getting to his feet as blood drips out the wounds. The soldiers take a step back and quickly open fire once again but the vampire unholsters his colts and returns fire. Bullets tear through the their bodies with enough force, knocking them back several inches. A flash of silver enters mitsuomi's peripheral and he dodges as blade, its owner being tosen as his staff was in actuality a sword. Mitsuomi smirks as blood runs down his neck as his wounds heal but tosen only stares, "It seems I missed" tosen says.

"Heh Missed you say" mitsuomi says, dispelling his guns. Tosen points his sword with a apatheic look on his face, "I meant to separate your head from your shoulders.. Since it remains.. I call it a miss" he states.

"Well then Kaname Tosen.. By order of Four Maou.. You have judged guilty of killing your King Kensei Muguruma.. His Queen Mashiro Kuna and three of his Pawns" mitsuomi states, summoning zetsuei.

"I follow the path of least bloodshed.. If killing my fellow peerage is the result.. I will continue down that path" tosen says, shooting foward with a gatosu strike. Mitsuomi quickly draws zetsuei and parries tosen's strike, "And the people of this town or the soldiers you manipulated" he says. Tosen blinks behind mitsuomi but vampire limbos under the sweeping strike, sending zetsuei upward but tosen blinks away again.

"Your speed as a Knight is impressive" mitsuomi states, shooting into a fierce rush with tosen. Their swords clang and scrape against one another as both counter and parry, "Yours as well.. Expected as the Queen of one of the Maou" tosen says, forming a magic circle. Mitsuomi raises zetsuei to block as blast of fire, forcing him back with a skid but he counters with Water Tempest.

"Your blade knows No fear.. You do not deserve to fight on the battlefield" tosen states and mitsuomi smirks.

"I have no fear.. I look forward to the battle.. I only seek strong opponents" mitsuomi counters.

"Then our ideals are different.. I became a Devil to further my ideals of Justice but My King only sought strength.. Power meant everything and I became disgusted" tosen says and his calm tone falters.

"Devils are arrogant beings of Sin.. I feared I would become assimilated by Devils.. Become the very thing that Slaughtered my Sister and friends" tosen shouts, magic flaring. Mitsuomi flips zetsuei into a reverse grip, "So you became a Devil for power and revenge.. You walked head first into the world that took your family" he starts but grins, "However that was years ago.. Admit it.. You like the way it feels to be a Devil.. No longer a weak human" he adds.

"Shut up Devil" tosen shouts but mitsuomi laughs.

"However humans are stronger in other ways.. Its Devils who are weak" mitsuomi says and his face becomes serious.

"So stop with your sob story and show me your Power Stray" mitsuomi states. Tosen grips his sword as his eyes flicker in rage, "I will sweep away all Evil with my Justice!" he roars, his body balloning up and convusling. Dark magical power erupts from tosen as cracks the ground and kicks up dust as mitsuomi stood impassive, "Tremble.. Zetsuei" he says. Zetsuei glows and extends to six feet with several ringlets of chain from the hilt, "Show me Kaname Tosen.. The power of your Justice" he declares.

[song playing.. Treachery-Bleach Ost]

The smoke slowly clears to reveal tosen's now hunched over and looming form, his entire body is now covered with black fur. He possesses four insect-like arms with clawed hands. On the hunch on his back are two long, spiraling horns, each adorned near the points with two rings with chains hanging from them. His head resembles a cricket, with a bilateral line running down the center, large bulbous eyes and large rings hanging from the side protrusions. At the bottom of the head is a small opening where his mouth is, which has jagged teeth. He has a long, bushy tail, and a double pair of insect wings.

"My Justice is not wrong" tosen hisses. He launches forward but mitsuomi backjumps as tosen strikes the ground, swings down mitsuomi narrowly misses tosen with his downward swing. The ground slicing like butter but tosen quickly presses the vampire with his four arms acting like whips.

"Despite his larger size now.. His speed has not diminished" mitsuomi thought, blocking tosen's strikes.

"**Lord.. Our Bishop Retsu has awoken**" angela cuts in. Mitsuomi breaks right with a skid and thrust zetsuei forward, "Wind Dragon Dance" he says, forcing tosen back with wind and cutting the stray open. Tosen's eyes form magic circles and fire a pair of lime-green blasts of energy. Mitsuomi blinks away and appears behind tosen with dual-hand and downward swing, striking tosen's right shoulder and severing both arms. The ground shudders into a crater as mitsuomi hovers above, "**Is she coming to terms with her new life**" he thought.

"**Yes.. Hannah is explaining everything.. She is resigned to her fate**" angela replies. Mitsuomi drifts down to the crater's edge as tosen lays motionless with cracks on his head, "It seems your Justice lacked conviction" the vampire declares. Tosen hisses as he rises to his feet with rage in his eyes but widen in shock as mitsuomi's pierces his head.

"Your Justice was not wrong in the end.. However the path you chose has tainted it" mitsuomi says and zetsuei starts to wail, "Dragonstrike" he adds. The crater erupts with blue energy as the wailing dragon hurdles skyward and the light dies as mitsuomi stands alone in the crater. [song ends]

Footsteps catch mitsuomi's ears as angela, hannah and retsu stand at the crater's edge, "The stray has been silenced" he muses, floating out of the crater. Retsu stood with flickering eyes as mitsuomi dispels zetsuei, "First I want to apologize for bringing you into this world" he says.

"I-its alright.. You given me a second chance at life" retsu says and mitsuomi places a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we head back and explain how things will go from now on and introduce you my King Serafall" mitsuomi states and both pawns sigh.

"Is Serafall a bad King" retsu asks and mitsuomi waves his hand.

"No-no nothing like that.. Serafall can very childish.. You'll see once we get back" mitsuomi replies. Mitsuomi claps his hands as his magic circle and, just as a bombing run tears through the town.

TBC

A/N-2..The Next chapter is back to the main plot and the Summit Arc. Esdeath will be making her full debut, also Mitsuomi will acquire members for both his and Sona's peerage. Two of the characters will based on Manga I have just finished but which one is a secret. The next Side story will feature Kisuke, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Rangiku and Kenpachi. Grimmjow, Soifon and Tia's side story will come out after I do the Kyoto arc. My custom Arc will be the Vampires of Romania and Kyoto Arc combined, then Young Devils, lastly the final arc being the Trihexa arc. I have question should I do Lemons or I can do side stories like with the Peerage? Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty.


	6. Chapter 4

**Current Peerage**

**King-Mitsuomi**

**Mutated Queen-?**

**Bishop-Retsu Unohana**

**Bishop-Kisuke Urahara**

**Rook-Tia Halibel**

**Rook-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

**Mutated Knight-Yoruichi Shihouin**

**Knight-Soifon**

**Pawn-Hannah Annafellows**

**Pawn-Angela Blanc**

**Pawn(2x)-Kenpachi Zaraki**

**Pawn(2x)-Toshiro Hitsuguya**

**Pawn (1x)-Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Pawn (1x)-?**

Disclaimer- I Only Own OC

**Dragon or Higher Being**

_**Ethereal Projection**_

_Flashback_

* * *

CH-IV

* * *

Rias sits quietly at her desk with her thoughts on the last few days, "God is actually dead.. Why would Onii-sama keep this a secret" she thought. Four days has passed since their battle with kokabiel, witnessing mitsuomi's power and the appearance of the Hakuryuukou. The door suddenly opens as issei walks in, "Hey Buchou" he greets but rias was lost in thought.

"Ara Ara.. Buchou has a lot on her mind" akeno says, entering behind him and followed by kiba, koneko and asia.

"The battle will Kokabiel still weighs on all of us" kiba states. Akeno rounds the desk and taps rias, causing the red head to jump slightly.

"Sorry about that" rias says, rubbing her forehead. Akeno giggles and goes to make some tea for everyone as rias glances to the opening door.

"Yo Sekiryuutei" xenovia says, wearing a school uniform. Issei gawks with a shaking finger, "Wh-What are you doing here" he says.

"Xenovia is newest member of my Peerage as a Knight" rias says and xenovia shows off her devil wings.

"Y-you've become a Devil" asia asks and xenovia slowly nods.

"Hai.. After learning of God's death.. I was desparate and begged her to reincarnate me" xenovia replies.

"It was a useful gamble.. Having the wielder of Durandal in my peerage.. This way Kiba and Xenovia can guard our left and right flanks" rias states.

"Are you ok with this" issei says and xenovia cups her chin thought.

"God is dead and my life is meaningless.. However stooping to working with Devils.. My former enemies.. O'Lord tell me" xenovia says, before clutching her head.

"I've seen this before" koneko comments, eating a donut. Issei shakes his head with a sighs, "Speaking of which.. Where's Irina" he asks.

"She returned to the Vatican with the Excalibur cores" xenovia starts but frowns.

"She even called me a Traitor" xenovia adds but sighs, "Irina's faith is deeper than mine.. So I didn't even tell her God is dead.. I don't know what her response would have been.. By learning the truth.. I have become a Heretic" she finishes but glances to asia.

"I owe you an apology Asia Argento.. Now that I know God is dead.. My actions are unforgivable.. You can hit me if you wish" xenovia states.

"Xenovia-san.. I am satisfied with this life.. Even though I am Devil.. I have made new friends.. I am very happy" asia says.

"I see.. Then will you do me a favor and show me around school.. I am a 2nd year like you and Issei" xenovia states and asia nods, "I would also like try my Durandal against your sword Kiba-san" xenovia adds. Rias rises from her seat with a smile, "Well then with a new member the ORC is back open for business" she declares.

"_**Nante Kawaii**_" a voice titters. Everyone turns as mitsuomi materializes from the shadows, dressed in blue jeans and a white polo shirt with arm length black gloves.

"So Vatican girl.. Joined the Darkside huh.. We do have cookies" mitsuomi muses but xenovia only scoffs.

"Will you finally tell me why you have fourteen Evil pieces inside you" rias states and mitsuomi pockets his hands.

"That is classifed information for now Rias-chan but I promise you.. One day soon.. I will tell you" mitsuomi says and sighs, "However my visit today concerns.. The littlest member of your peerage" he adds.

"Why me" koneko states and mitsuomi runs his fingers though his hair.

"Kuroka" mitsuomi says. Koneko freezes and her eyes widen in shock, "H-how do you know that name" she asks.

"She's newest member of my King's peerage as her Bishop" mitsuomi states and the room goes silent.

"Why?!.. Why would Serafall do such a thing.. She is a stray that killed her King!" rias states. Mitsuomi glances to koneko as the liitle kitten trembles, "It was self-defense.. Stylish Naberius was conducting illegal and inhumane experiments.. Kuroka was one of his test subjects.. She only agreed if Stylish left her baby sister alone" he states, shocking everyone in the room.

"What?!.. Why would he do that" issei shouts.

"He wanted to create a Super Devil.. When he decided Kuroka wasn't enough and wanted to use Koneko.. She killed him.. Then his Queen and his uncle cooked up story that she went mad from Senjutsu" mitsuomi replies and rias frowns.

"Many nobles were afraid and labeled her an SS-stray" rias states.

"But how did Serafall get the council and the Other Maou to agree to this" rias adds. Mitsuomi took a seat across from koneko as she was being comforted by asia, "Stylish's Queen confessed and The Naberius were exiled.. Appeasing the council so they can get their hands on their wealth and land.. Plus it was the reason Sirzech was late to the party.. He and the others discussed it and lifted her status.. Kuroka is still confined to the Sitri estates for another month" he explains.

"Why" koneko whispers and clutches the bottom of her skirt, "Why did she abandon me.. If she was saving me" she says.

"She did go back for you but you were taken into custody and she was wanted criminal" mitsuomi says and sighs, "I don't expect you to forgive her but at least speak to her and hear her side" he adds but koneko remains silent. Mitsuomi rises from the sofa and pulls his pack from his pocket, "I have another matter to discuss with you all" he says, pulling a cigarette out with his mouth.

"Whats that" kiba asks. Mitsuomi lights up with a slow drag, "Very soon the Leaders of the Fallen Angels.. Angels and Devils will be meeting in Kuoh" he states.

"What?!.. Seriously?!" issei states and rias nods.

"Yes.. Onii-sama sent me a missive about it" rias replies.

"Is this because of the battle with Kokabiel" xenovia asks and mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke with a nod and pulls a photo from his pocket.

"Issei.. You recognize him" mitsuomi states and issei gasps.

"He's the old man who calls me alot" issei says.

"An interesting client to have.. Especailly since he is the Governor-General of the Fallen angels.. Azazel" mitsuomi states.

"What!.. The Governor-General of the Fallen angels infiltrated my territory.. He should die a thousand deaths" rias shouts.

"Hehehe.. I'd pay to see that" mitsuomi says and burns the photo, "Putting that aside for the moment.. Issei" he says, getting his attention.

"You need to get a hell of alot stronger.. That goes for the rest of you as well.. You all did very well to hold out as long as you did against Kokabiel but you shouldn't rest on your laurels" mitsuomi states.

"I'll protect Buchou and everyone's Oppai" issei shouts and mitsuomi slaps his face.

"Fine.. I'll be taking my leave.. I'll be busy until the meeting is convened but if you need my assistance.. Tell Sona" mitsuomi says and vanishes into his magic circle. The room slowly goes silent as rias sighs, "Things are slowly becoming complicated" she muses.

"We'll be fine Buchou" issei says. Rias softly smiles but glances to her Rook, "Koneko.. Do you wish to see you sister and hear her side of the story" she asks.

"I-I do not know Buchou.. Nee-sama abandoned me.. Now to know it was save me.. I just don't know" koneko says.

"Ara Ara I could punish that naughty Pussy for you Koneko-chan" akeno says and issei collaspes from a nosebleed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Looks like I'm missing out on something" a voice says, as silver magic circle forms and reveals sirzech and grayfia. Sirzech was wearing a black suit with a gold vest and green tie and grayfia in her maid uniform.

"Onii-sama" rias shouts and her peerage bows. Xenovia steps forward with a small bow and sirzech smiles, "You must be Xenovia.. The wielder of Durandal.. Thank you in advance for helping the Gremory family" he says and opens his eyes.

"Rias I have come on a private matter" zech says and rias furrows her brow, "Its close to Open house" he adds, shocking rias.

"How did you know that?!" rias shouts but clips her eyes to grayfia, "You told him" she adds.

"Its no big deal.. Father is coming as well.. Besides.. I am thinking having the Summit here at Kuoh academy" sirzech says, shocking all of them.

-**DxD**-

Issei and asia were making their way to school after seeing off rias and her brother, "I stayed up late thinking about using Boost on Buchou's Oppai" he thought. The pair reach the bridge leading to the school gates, when issei grips his left arm in pain.

"Issei-kun?!" asia says. Issei looks up and sees vali standing at the gate with his arms folded, "Who is that" issei thought.

"This is the second time we have met" vali says, pushing off the wall and issei furrows his brow, "Welsh Dragon Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou.. I am Vali.. Hakuryuukou Vanishing Dragon" vali adds and issei's eyes widen.

"You were the one that took that priest" asia says and vali smirks.

"Perceptive little girl.. I was supposed to deal with Kokabiel too" vali says. Issei clutches his arm as it pulses with power, "Asia is right.. I felt the same way that night too" he thought.

"Why are you here" issei says, getting in front of asia. Vali blinks in front of issei with his finger on his forehead, "You're so vulnerable.. I could strike you down right now" vali says but suddenly kiba and xenovia have their swords at his neck.

"We can't have the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou doing battle here" xenovia states. Vali chuckles a bit with his eyes on issei, "If you can't defeat the likes of Kokabiel.. You stand no chance against me.. However if you want to tussle" he says but both dispel their swords.

"Tell me Issei Hyoudou with your current power.. Where do you rank in terms of power.. I'd say in the four digit range.. Around a thousand or up to fifteen hundred" vali starts but smirks, "No based on its host being you.. I'd say lower than that" he adds and issei glares.

"Issei Hyoudou is a valuable person after all.. Take care of him Rias Gremory" vali says and everyone turns to see rias, akeno and koneko.

"What are you planning Hakuryuukou" rias states, joining her peerage. Vali shrugs his shoulders with a raise of his hands, "The Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon better known as the Twin Sky Dragons.. Those associated with either don't live good lives.. I wonder how yours will turn out" he says and rias glares.

"I didn't come to fight today.. Especially a Weakling like you" vali says, walking pass them. Issei glares at vali's retreating form but asia grasps his hand but he notices rias' flickering eyes, "Buchou" he thought. High above them with his arms folded was mitsuomi, dress in black jeans with a silver studded belt, a wallet chain and a pair of black cowboy boots with spurs. A white long sleeve shirt that clung to his body with three bracelets on each arm and black gloves. On his shoulder was black cat with golden eyes, "White and Red.. Trouble will follow.. Nyaa" the cat muses.

"Maybe but If Vali decided to make a move.. I would of have stepped in Kuroka" mitsuomi says.

"I really want to see Shirone" kuroka says and mitsuomi rubs her head.

"You may but for now lets get going.. Our King must have caused a raucous by now" mitsuomi says and they vanishes.

-**DxD**-

Loud squeals and screams fill the gymnaiusm as a certain magical was posing for pictures as her peerage look on in awe or shame. Mitsuomi sits on the edge of the stage with kuroka in his lap as serafall poses for pictures, "Sona is gonna kill me" he says.

"Its not like you disobeyed" kuroka comments, purring at his touch. The gym doors open as mitsuomi spies akeno, asia, issei and rias.

"Hey!.. This is school grounds.. Move along" saji shouts, getting in front of serafall. Several of the student jeer at saji but leave, "Um are you related to someone" he asks.

"She is Saji" mitsuomi states and saji gasps.

"Kiriyu-senpai" saji says. The door opens again as sona enters, "Saji" she says and serafall pops out from behind him.

"So-tan" serafall chirps and sona freezes but she glares at mitsuomi.

"Is this your Doing?!" sona asks. Serafall leaps off the stage and runs to her sister, "Don't blame Mitsu-tan.. You were mean to keep this from me" she says.

"Um who is that with Sona" issei asks and rias folds her arms.

"Sona's older sister.. Serafall Leviathan" rias replies.

"She's also my King.. Hentai" mitsuomi says, with kuroka on his shoulder. Issei gawks as serafall was glomping sona, "Her Sister and Your King" he says.

"Serafall is one of the Four Maou and my Master" mitsuomi comments and rubs his forehead, "And the most childish grown woman I know" he adds, walking to them.

"Alright thats enough Magical Levi-tan" mitsuomi says and serafall lets sona go.

"But Mitsu-tan" serafall whines.

"Hello Serafall-sama" rias greets and serafall smiles.

"Hi Rias-tan.. Oh is that the new Sekiryuutei" serafall states.

"Yes.. I-I'm Issei Hyoudou.. Rias Gremory's Pawn" issei says, standing straight. Serafall strikes another pose, "I am Maou Serafall Leviathan but you can call me Magical Levi-tan" she says.

"Onee-sama that is enough.. I am student council president and responsible for this school.. Even if you are my sister.. I can't have you causing a scene" sona says, her eyes clipping to mitsuomi and he shudders.

"So-tan.. You're making me sad.. I just wanna be a Magical girl" serafall says, twirling her staff. Mitsuomi flips her onto his shoulder, "I apologize Sona-Kaichou.. Come along Pussy cat" he says, as serafall pummels his back.

"It seems Mitsuomi-san has a tough time" asia says and rias giggles.

"I would be inclined to agree.. The Four Maou are very eccentric in their free time" rias notes.

"Mou put me down Mitsu-tan" serafall whines but mitsuomi slaps her bum.

"Not yet my Magical girl" mitsuomi says, reaching a secluded part of the school. Kuroka returns to her human form as mitsuomi lets serafall down and she smacks him with her staff.

"So has Sirzech decided where the Summit will take place" mitsuomi says, rubbing his forehead. Serafall sighs and folds her arms, "He decided to do it here at Kuoh but" she says.

"We know Nyaa.. Sona-tan goes here and this will involve her" kuroka comments, sitting on a tree branch. Mitsuomi folds his arms and leans on the tree, "You have nothing to worry about my Master.. Kuroka and I will handle Security with Grayfia" he says.

"I just hope we can gain a semblance of real peace with this Summit" serafall says and looks to her Queen, "What about them" she says.

"Heh.. This would be too big of a target to miss.. I hope they do come.. I want to show off for my King and appease Rias at the same time" mitsuomi say and pushes off the tree, "She been trying to figure me out and my connection to why I am your entire Peerage save Kuroka" he adds.

"You haven't told her you are blessed by Ophis" kuroka says and serafall shakes her head.

"Mitsu-tan wants to keep that a secret for now but if They do come.. You have my permission to Fully cut loose" serafall says. Mitsuomi's eyes widen and a wide grin forms on his face, "It shall be done as you command.. My Master" he says. The vampire looks at his watch, "I'm going home and sleep.. Tonight is my Game night in Shinjuku" he says. Mitsuomi kisses serafall on the temple as kuroka drops down, "By your leave my King" he says, before bursting into raven.

"Well Kuro-tan lets go find Sona-tan" serafall crows and kuroka turns back into a cat, as they go off in search of sona and mischief.

-**Nightfall**-

Mitsuomi weaves from lane to lane on the overpass on his Honda Fury towards Shinjuku for a bit of private gambling and a night to himself. Mitsuomi passes several cars but his eyes narrow as the sky changes, "Am I not afforded one night to myself" he thought. Suddenly a wall of ice rises from overpass, "Hoh interesting" mitsuomi thought, bringing forth his Summon-swords. The swords explode part of the ice wall and mitsuomi rides through, into a spinning drift and brakes hard. Mitsuomi kicks out his kickstand and slowly rises off his bike as a woman appears in front of the hole he made, her crimson and ice blue eyes glowing in the darkness. Mitsuomi removes his helmet as the woman steps out the shadows, "The video of your Rating game does not do you justice" she croons.

"Hoh.. An admirer.. Ms" mitsuomi says, placing his helmet on the seat. The woman titters with a smile and revealing her fangs, "I am Esdeath Tepes and from now on you belong to me" she says. Mitsuomi gives esdeath a smug but amused look, "I belong to you from now on.. I'd say my King would say otherwise" he says.

"No matter.. I have deemed you worthy of me and as you so eloquently put to my Taimanin.. I have come to claim you" esdeath says, manifesting a long rapier.

"So those three fetching beauties belong to you Heh" mitsuomi says but his eyes narrow. Esdeath narrows her eyes as well as three people land in between them, "What are three doing here?!" she hisses.

"We could not let go anywhere alone" the oldest says. He is a tall man with gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache. He wears a standard black military uniform like his two counterparts.

"Yes Esdeath-sama.. Liver is correct.. We are your three beasts and you do not need to dirty your hands with trash" the youngest says. He is a young man of small build with blond hair and golden eyes. He has a somewhat feline look and wears the same uniform as the other Beasts, with the exception of wearing shorts instead of pants. He also has horn-like accessories in his hair and a demon-like tail.

"Indeed Nyau" the largest says and turns to mitsuomi, "I am Daidara and we Three beasts will beat you into submission and drop you at Esdeath-sama's feet" he declares Daidara has a large muscular build with long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes. He wore a headdress similar to horns and the same uniform as his team-mates.

"Beat me into submission.. You say huh" mitsuomi says, rolling up his sleeves as his bracelets clatter. Mitsuomi manifests zetsuei in his left hand as his spurs jingle with each step, "Well come on then if you're feeling froggy" he says, clicking her out of her sheath. Daidara summons a double-side axe as nyau summons a flute, "We shall bring you to heel" liver says, summoning a ring to his finger. Esdeath summons a throne of ice and takes a seat with an amused look on her face, "Show me your power Queen of Leviathan" she thought. Daidara sprints forward but mitsuomi phases pass him and the larger man freezes in place.

"Seems you were beaten into submission" mitsuomi states. Nyau readies his flute but mitsuomi bisects him at the waist and neck.

"Water Dragons Divine Conquest" liver shouts and his ring glows. Several water dragon erupt but mitsuomi raises his right hand and the dragons freezes. However the freezing doesn't stop and slowly creeps back to liver, "Esdeath-sama.. Help" he says but it falls on deaf ears. Mitsuomi casually shatters liver as he strolls toward esdeath, "You say you deem me worthy of you" he starts and his right eye glows red. Mitsuomi's hair turns white and red as his power flares wildly, shattering esdeath's throne and forcing her stand. Her mismatched eyes were wide but shockingly filled with lust and her cheeks red as glistening liquid runs down her black stockings.

"Ahhh.. You truly are worthy of me.. A man of stature and power.. I give myself to you.. Do with me was you wish" esdeath howls, falling to her knees.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. She is definitely a Sadomasochist.. Heh she was brought to orgasm by simply flex of my power" mitsuomi thought and kneels to one knee, "Why do you want me Tepes-hime" he asks. Esdeath looks at him with a lust-filled eyes and a wide grin, "I will tell you later.. I need to collect my thoughts and clean myself.. You actually made me Cum" she says and gets to her feet, "I'll send my Tamanin to relay my message" she adds, vanishing into a magic circle. The distortion of her magic returned the overpass to normal and cars pass him, "Well things have gotten interesting" mitsuomi muses, looking at his watch.

"I still have time to make my poker game" mitsuomi thought, returning to his bike and taking off. Mitsuomi soon arrives at the Keio Plaza Hotel and pulls into the parking garage, tossing his helmet and keys to valet, "Park it on the highest level" he says, entering the hotel. Mitsuomi enters the lobby and heads for the desk, "How can I help you" a young woman starts but gasps.

"Oh Kiriyu-sama.. How may we help you" she says. Mitsuomi chuckles softly and leans on the counter, "How many times have I told you to call me Mitsuomi.. Michiro" he says and michiro blushes.

"Has everyone arrived" mitsuomi asks and michiro nods, typing on her computer.

"Hai.. Midari-san has already lost her allotted money of One million yen and is harassing several guests.. Will you be need your usual room" michiro asks. Mitsuomi sighs at the mention of midari, "Yes and allot Midari five hundred thousand yen with the attached message that I expect repayment for services rendered" he says.

"I will relay the message and here are your keycard for the night" michiro says, handing him the card. Mitsuomi taps the card on his forehead with a wink as he heads for the elveator, "You would think being in college would curb her gambling but then again who am I to judge" he thought, pressing a button. The door slowly opens and mitsuomi presses the 30th floor button, before leaning back and crossing his arms. Slowly mitsuomi's body becomes more effeminate with his cheekbones becoming more defined, his pants become more tight and accent his hips, also his now slender legs. The doors ding and mitsuomi steps out with a sway of his hips and slipping a cigarette in his mouth. Mitsuomi makes his way down the hall to one of the convention rooms, set up for a long night of gambling. At the door were two nondescript men in suits, "Please go on in Kiriyu-sama" one says, as they open the doors. Inside were numerous tables and numerous people gambling from poker to mahjong and everything in between. However one table stood out as it was on a elevated dais with a throne like chair and six normal chairs. Several saw him enter and stop to catch a glimpse of him, as the vampire passes their glowing eyes of lust for gambing shine.

"Hello Kiriyu-kun" a young woman greets. She is a very attractive pale-skinned girl with a large bust. She has long black hair that is styled in a hime-cut and brown eyes, along with two curved streaks at the side of her face. She wears a black skirt and stockings with a white dress shirt and red suit vest.

"Hello Yumeko-chan.. No takers for the game" mitsuomi says, after exchanging kisses to the cheeks.

"Its seems they were waiting for you" yumeko states, following mitsuomi onto the dais. Mitsuomi took a seat on the throne and yumeko takes the seat on the right, on his left was another young woman dressed like yumeko but with a blue dress shirt. She has very light skin and long white hair, wearing it in two knotted rings with ribbons entwined in them and a long bang that has two locks of hair on either side that come down to about her eyes. She has blue eyes with a shade of blue lipstick and has blue painted nails, "Hello Mitsuomi-kun" she greets.

"Evening Kirari-chan" mitsuomi says. Soon the chairs were filled with people wanting to try their luck, "Alright ladies and gentlemen the game is five-card stud no Jokers or Wilds.. Buy-in is one thousand yen and bets start at two thousand.. However you won't be playing against the others but against me" mitsuomi explains, shocking everyone but yumeko and kirari.

"That doesn't seem fair" states a tall and muscular man in a suit, named jin. Yumeko giggles as her brown eyes turn a glowing red, "Fairness.. Ufufufufu.. Gambling is about risk.. The risk goes to Kiriyu-kun.. We can work together to force him to concede.. Ahh.. The chance to see him looking desperate.. Ahh Excites me to no end" she says, a look of ecstasy on her face.

"What Yumeko says is correct.. You can work with others at the table if necessary.. The end goal of course is defeat Mitsuomi-kun" kirari adds, her blue eyes glowing. The dealer approaches the table, dressed like a dealer with dark brown eyes and light brown hair. She has it styled with bangs that nearly cover her right eye and multiple streaks which go around her head.

"I am Rei Batsubami and I will be your dealer tonight.. If you can place your buy-ins.. We can begin" rei greets and dealing out cards. Everyone picks up their cards except mitsuomi but pushes over his chips, as others toss their cards and take new ones.

"Raise six thousand" one says. The others follow suit and call his bet, "Twelve thousand" jin says. Yumeko titters with a glance to mitsuomi, his face unreadable and making her flush with want.

"Twenty thousand" yumeko declares. Two at the table fold as kirari pushes her chips in, "Starting to overflow Yumeko" she comments. Rei smirks as she watches the table, "They are following the tune that he plays like children following the pied piper" she thought.

"Aren't you gonna look at your cards" jin says, downing a shot of sake. Mitsuomi looks down at his five cards, "Should I.. The goal is make me concede.. I am giving you a handicap by not looking" he muses. Jin looks down at his cards of two kings and a ace, "Cocky bastard" he thought. Another folds leaving yumeko, kirari, jin and mitsuomi, "One hundred thousand" mitsuomi says, shocking jin. Yumeko clutches her left breast with a wild look, "Yes more and more" she says, pushing in her chips. Kirari decided to fold with an amused smirk on her face, "I'll concede for now and watch the game" she says, her eyes glowing brightly. Jin glares mitsuomi as he pushes his chips in, "He can't have anything good.. He's bluffing.. I'll wipe that smirk off his face" he thought, pushing more chips.

"Five hundred thousand" jin declares. Mitsuomi pats his cheeks with wide eyes, "Oh my.. Quite confident in your cards are you" he says.

"Yes.. Yes.. Yes.. Yes.. Yes" yumeko cries, tossing her chips. Mitsuomi titters and pushes his chips, "What can I say.. I am Sucker for pain" he croons.

"Alright time to reveal your cards" rei states, arms behind her back. Yumeko reveals her cards of two jacks and a ten with a sexually charged titter. Jin reveals his hand and yumeko giggles wildly and turns her attention to mitsuomi, as the tension slowly rises. The vampire picks up his cards and reveals them to be three aces and two kings, "Oops" he says.

"Ahhhhhh.. I Lost" yumeko crows. Jin slams his fist on the table, "How the Fuck is that possible?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi leans back on his throne and crosses his legs, "How.. Well.. I am man of many talents" he says.

"Talent?!.. Bullshit!.. You cheated with these two bitches" jin shouts. Kirari glares at jin and he freezes, "Do have you evidence we cheated with Mitsuomi-kun" she says.

"Fufufufu.. Jin-kun didn't like the risk.. So he failed to win.. We told you.. Its all of us vs Kiriyu-kun.. You could have taken card or cards from us to make a superior hand" yumeko says, then pointing to each of the other hands. Jin's eyes slowly widen and kirari laughs, "Among us was a Royal Straight Flush" she states.

"Maa Maa.. Its not his or other's fault they didn't see it" mitsuomi says, with his ever present smirk. Jin clenches his glass as yumeko and kirari stare him but it shatters, "Don't Fuck with me" he shooting to his feet. However he is quickly slammed into the table with an arm bar by a young woman, "Oi Teme.. Fighting is prohibted" she says.

"Thank you Miroslava" kirari states. Miroslava is a rather pale-skinned young woman with light grey hair that is split in two which goes along her back and ends in twirls, light green eyes and a noticeably large bust. She wears a dealer's uniform with black cropped gloves on her hands, "We need to keep proper decorum" she says, letting jin go. He clutches his arm and storms off as yumeko laughs, "Anyone else wish to play" she says but the table empties and yumeko pouts. Mitsuomi pats yumeko on the head, "Its alright Yumeko-chan" he says.

"OI Mitsuomi" a voice shouts. Mitsuomi looks and shakes his head with a sigh, "Midari" he says, as kirairi, rei and miroslava sigh. Midari is a pale skinned girl with short black hair that is styled in a concave-cut and extremely tiny, yellow-green pupils but her right eye covered by a eye-patch. She wears a pair of skinny jeans with a purple dress shirt and sweater vest.

"Midari tell me how did you lose 1.5 million yen before coming to see me" mitsuomi says and midari freezes. Mitsuomi bolts up from his throne and grabs midari by the cheeks and slams her on the table, "You're not telling me anything" he says, grabbing the revolver from her hip holster.

"This is illegal.. How many times does this make" mitsuomi says.

"Kiriyu-kun who are you speaking about" yumeko comments, her face devoid of emotion. Midari mutters with tears in her eye but mitsuomi points the gun at her eyepatch, "Midari if I asked.. Would Fuck this Gun" he purrs. Midari's cheeks go red as her body squirms, "I bet she would.. Even let you pull the trigger until it clicks" kirari comments, rounding the table.

"Maybe she would prefer to be Fucked in front of everyone.. See herself violated and writhing in pleasure" kirari adds. Mitsuomi moves off midari's cheeks and slips his hand around her throat, "Mmm.. My King would not approve of such actions" he muses but grins wide, "But she's not here" he adds, hoisting midari on his shoulder.

"Come on Yumeko.. Kirari.. Lets teach Midari a lesson" mitsuomi states and both girls smirk, "Miroslava.. My bike is on the top of the parking complex.. Meet me there at ten" he says and miroslava slowly nods. Mitsuomi slaps midari on the rear with her gun as the four head to his room for the night.

-**Next Day**-

The sound of his phone catches mitsuomi's ears, reaching over the tangled bodies of yumeko and kirari the vampire grabs his phone. Mitsuomi slips out of bed with a yawn and steps over midari, "Hello" he says.

"Mitsuomi its Rias" she greets. Mitsuomi looks at the time and it was half past nine, "Morning.. How can I help you Rias" he asks.

"Koneko would like to meet with Kuroka.. Also Onii-sama has given me authorization to unseal Gasper" rias replies. Mitsuomi runs his fingers through his hair, "Thats fine.. I'm currently in Shinjuku on a personal matter.. I should be back by the afternoon" he states.

"That works.. We could have Dinner at your place.. Say around six" rias states and mitsuomi shakes his head.

"Thats fine.. See you then" mitsuomi says, ending the call. Mitsuomi looks through his message and found a new one, "Oi Teme.. Why didn't you tell me you're in town.. Fight me Teme.. I'll be at the Kumano shrine" he read.

"Cocky little Lion" mitsuomi thought, with a dark grin. Mitsuomi tosses his phone on the dresser and decides to take a shower. Twenty minutes later mitsuomi steps out in the buff as kirari was sitting in a chair, "Last night was fun" she muses, blowing a stream of smoke. Yumeko was still sleeping and midari was still on the floor as mitsuomi manifests his clothes. He now wears a blue jeans with white K-swiss, a red polo the clung to his body and white gloves.

"I bet.. The rooms yours for the night if you needed.. Michiro will bill it to me" mitsuomi states, slicking back his hair.

"I'll invite Ririka next time.. She's so shy" kirari comments. Mitsuomi tosses her an envelope, "Thats for Miroslava" he says.

"For your Peerage thing" kirari says, thumbing the money. Mitsuomi smirks and manifests a black bomber jacket, "She'll say yes.. She's looking for a change of pace and her unqiue skills will work well within my Peerage" he muses, pecking her on lips.

"See you next time Mitsuomi-kun" kirari says, as mitsuomi closes the door. The vampire makes his way downstairs and to the parking complex, retrieving his keys and helmet. He finds miroslava waiting for him next to his bike with her arms folded, "Kirari-sama has agreed" she asks.

"Yes.. You are free and clear to join my peerage and become a Reincarnated Devil" mitsuomi says, tossing her the helmet.

"We're are heading to Kumano shrine" mitsuomi says and climbs on his bike, followed by miroslava.

"Why would you want to recruit me for this" miroslava asks. Mitsuomi pulls out onto the highway with a sigh, "You have a good skill set and specialized training from your family.. However with your family is on the rocks as of now.. This can give you a second chance at forging new path" he replies. A short trip later the pair arrive at the shrine and make their way up the steps, standing at the temple were a pair of fraternal twins. The boy wears a pair of jeans with a white wife-beater and a black leather jacket. The girl wears a form fitting tank top with a black mini jeans. Arm length black gloves with red fingers, black fishnets and combat boots.

"Hehehe.. Time to put him in his place" the boy states.

"I doubt it" his twin comments. The pair see mitsuomi and miroslava arriving at the top of the steps and the boy tosses his leather jacket to his twin.

"So little Rai what do you want now" mitsuomi says. Rai has a lean muscular build, red eyes and wavy spiked hair; his hair and eyebrows are both white-coloured. His twin sister has long white hair to her mid back with streaks of black and red eyes as well.

"Fight me Teme" rai shouts. Mitsuomi pockets his hands with an amused look on his face, "This again.. Every time I come to Shinjuku.. You want to fight.. Why is this time any different that before" he says. Rai smirks and grins wide, "I gained a new power.. So did my Sister" he says. Mitsuomi glances to rai's sister, "That true Keira" he asks.

"More or less" keira comments. Mitsuomi steps forward with a stare, "Alright show me this power.. Little Lion" he says. Rai grins and lowers his stance as the whites of his eyes turns black, his veins become pronounced and his muscles bulge slightly.

"Like it.. I call it Exceed" rai shouts. Mitsuomi slips off his coat and tosses it to miroslava, "Its actually called Removal.. Its the pinnacle of the Kureha clan.. An extinct clan of Devils or no longer extinct" he says, shocking both.

"Devils" keira questions and mitsuomi flexes his back, reveal a pair of bat wings. Keira, ria and miroslava stood in shock, "So we're devils" keira says, trying to rationalize this.

"I don't care about that.. Fight me" rai shouts. Mitsuomi calls back his wings with a crack of his knuckles, "Give me a sec Keira" he says, before blinking away. Rai jerks as mitsuomi's fist was embedded in his stomach, causing spit and blood to flow from rai's mouth. Rai crumbles as his self-called exceed recedes and his drops to his knees.

"This could take awhile to explain but the short version.. The Kureha were wiped out years ago by the Old Satan faction after they refused to assist them.. Your mother must escaped the purge and lived here.. The two of you are descended from pure devils" mitsuomi explains.

"So are we in danger now that we awakened our devil powers" keira asks but rai gets to his feet.

"Who cares" rai says, spitting.

"I do actually.. I read alot about the Kureha and the more I did.. The more excited I became" mitsuomi starts but a scowl forms, "Those Fucking Shits took a challenge from me" he hisses.

"So what happens to us now" rai asks and mitsuomi grins.

"You little lion and lioness are going to join an ally's Peerage and become a High-class devils to bring back the Kureha name" mitsuomi states.

"Are they strong" keira asks and mitsuomi cups his chin.

"What She lacks in physical strength she makes up with mental strength" mitsuomi replies.

"What ever but you better fight me seriously" rai says but jerks as mitsuomi's right hand clutches his face and slams him into the ground. Keira shakes her head and glances to miroslava, "Are you a devil too" she asks but miroslava shakes her head.

"Not yet" miroslava replies.

"Come here you two" mitsuomi says, keeping rai pinned to the ground. A large magical circle forms under them and the four vanish, leaving no trace of them.

-**Kouh Academy**-

Rias and her peerage make their way through an older part of the school, before stopping at double doors with chains and caution tape.

"So your other bishop is in here" issei asks and rias slowly nods.

"Yes.. Onii-sama has allowed me to free them" rias replies.

"This little bishop is our breadwinner" akeno comments, shocking issei and asia.

"Through the computer.. The bishop makes special contracts" kiba states. Rias places her hand on the door and magic circle forms, "I will unlock the seal" she says, as the chains shatter and the tape burns.

"What sort of power does the bishop have" xenovia asks but a loud and girlish scream echoes. Rias opens the doors and in the center of the room was a coffin, "I have broken the seal my Bishop" she says.

"W-what going on?!" a small voice says, from the coffin and shocking issei. Akeno approaches the coffin, "Time to come out" she says, opening the coffin.

"I don't wanna go.. I wanna stay here.. The outside is scary" the bishop shouts. Issei's eyes light up with a pervy look, "Oh.. A little blonde girl like Asia.. Are all bishops blonde" he says but kiba laughs, "What Kiba?!" he shouts.

"Thats not a girl but a boy" rias states and issei whips around.

"Huh Buchou" issei says.

"This one is not a girl but a boy who dresses as a girl" rias states, shocking both issei and asia. Rias kneels down to hug him from behind, "This is Gasper Vladi and is the other bishop of my Peerage" she says. Gasper is an androgynous-looking male with platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead and he has pointed ears, wearing the girl's uniform.

"Before becoming my Bishop.. He was a half human and half vampire" rias states and asia gasps.

"A V-vampire" asia says.

"Like that Teme" issei shouts. Koneko turns on the light and reveals more girly things in the room.

"Seriously.. Fate is super cruel.. I almost had a shot at double blonde action.. Why are wearing that if you're a boy" issei shouts.

"I-I-I like it cause its cuter" gasper says and issei clutches his head.

"Why are you so cute" issei says, falling to his knees.

"Peoples dreams are fleeting" koneko comments. Rias slowly stands up, "Gasper lets go outside ok" she says but gasper shakes his head. Issei gets to his feet and reaches for gasper but suddenly he was in the corner, "Please don't hit me.. Please" he shouts.

"W-w-what just happened.. He was right here" issei says.

"Forbidden Valor View.. Gasper's sacred gear.. He can freeze everything in line of sight" akeno explains. Rias gently takes gasper's hand and leads him to the club room, "Gasper can not control his power.. So Onii-sama had him sealed up.. However it seems his power unconsciously grows and my soon achieve his Balance-breaker" she explains.

"B-balance breaker" issei says but gasper whines and hides in box near a bookshelf.

"I-I don't like when you talk about me" gasper whines and issei kicks the box.

"Stop hiding" issei shouts.

"I wanna stay in this box.. I'll just be the Son-in-the-box" gasper says, confusing issei. Rias looks at the clock and the setting sun with a sigh, "Everyone.. Akeno.. Koneko and I are heading to Mitsuomi's home to meet with her sister Kuroka.. Kiba after that.. We will be meeting Onii-sama concerning the coming Summit and he would like to meet with you about your Balance breaker" she says and kiba rises from his seat with a bow.

"Can I count on you all to help with Gasper's training until we return" rias adds and issei furrows his brow.

"Training" issei says, as the four vanish.

-**DxD**-

Rias knocks on the door of mitsuomi's manor as koneko stood behind them with downcast look on her face. A Sitri magic forms as sona and tsubaki exit out, "Rias" sona says.

"Sona.. Why are you here" rias asks and sona adjusts her glasses.

"I was invited" sona says. The doors open as angela was there to greet them, "Welcome.. Kiriyu-sama is living room waiting with our other guests" she states.

"Other guests" rias questions as the two groups enter. Angela glances back with a demure smile, "All will be revealed in time" she says. Angela slides open the doors and mitsuomi sis on the sofa, next to him was kuroka and three people they didn't recognize.

"Shirone" kuroka says, launching from her seat but mitsuomi grabs her tails and yanks her back.

"Behave" mitsuomi chides, blowing a stream of smoke. Koneko frowns and stay behind rias as kuroka pouts, "I'll be a good Kitty" she says.

"Take a seat and we'll begin.. I know you need to meet with Zechs but if you like.. Koneko can stay and spend some time" mitsuomi states. Rias, koneko and akeno take a seat on the opposite sofa as sona stood with her arms folded, "Why did you invite me here and who are those three" sona says. Mitsuomi leans forward and taps his ashes in a dish, "Miroslava Honebami my last pawn and lastly.. An early graduation present.. Keira and Rai.. hopefully your new pieces" he says and rai scoffs. Keira approaches sona and looks her over but bows, "I am in your care" she says.

"W-why would you do this" sona says and mitsuomi takes a small drag.

"You have a good Peerage but you need a power players.. Keira and Rai are descendants of the Kureha clan" mitsuomi says, shocking both heiresses.

"Thats impossible.. The Kureha were wiped out long ago" rias states. Mitsuomi crosses his legs and draps one arm on the back of the sofa, "True but both have that clan's blood in their veins" he says. Sona rubs her forehead with a exacerbated sigh, "You have the Maou's luck" she says and turns fully to keira and rai, "Keira and Rai Kureha.. Do you accept to follow my orders and defend my family name" she states.

"I do" keira replies and rai reluctanly nods. Sona manifests a silver case. The heiress of sitri opens the case and her eyes widen slightly as all four pawns and rook were resonating with them, "These useful investments" she thought.

"Then in the Name of Sona Sitri.. I command you.. Keira Kureha and Rai Kureha be reborn as my shields" sona declares and the pieces enter keira and rai's chests. Keira grits her teeth as a pair of wings erupt from her, "Very nice" she says, cracking her knuckles.

"Aww look at that little Rai.. Keira took a Rook and you took four pawns.. Pfftt.. Hahahaha" mitsuomi says and rai grits his teeth.

"Mitsuomi I will take my leave and introduce Keira and Rai to the others" sona says, with a curt bow.

"See ya later" keira says.

"I'll Kick your Ass next time" rai says, as they vanish into the magic circle.

"Enough about them.. Shirone.. I want to say.. I'm so sorry about what happened" kuroka says. Koneko grips the bottom of her skirt with her head down, "You abandoned me.. You said you killed your King to save me but you left me behind.. Why didn't you take me with you" she starts. Kuroka looks down at the carpet, "I know Shirone.. Curse my naivety but Stylish threatened to do you what he did to me.. The torture.. The experiments.. I couldn't let that happen" she says, tears running down her cheeks. Mitsuomi slips his arm around her form as the nekoshou softly cries, "I did go back for you but the Gremory had taken you in.. I knew you would be safe there.. So I ran" she says.

"Koneko was so shy and quiet.. Unable to talk to anyone because of your actions" rias says and folds her arms, "However I can start understand your reasons behind attacking him" she adds.

"Koneko.. I know Kuroka abandoning you is a bitter pill to swallow but would you do the same to her" mitsuomi states, shocking koneko.

"Mitsuomi this isn't the same" rias says but mitsuomi shakes his head.

"In a way it is.. Yes Kuroka commited a grievous crime in killing Stylish Naberius.. She also did abandon her precious little sister but to save her from a life on the run.. Constantly hunted by Devils and others.. Would you have wanted that kind of life Konkeo" mitsuomi states, rising from his seat.

"Lets give them so privacy" mitsuomi adds and the others follow him. Koneko looks up at her sister with tears in her eyes, "Nee-sama.. You won't leave this time" she says.

"No.. Never I will never leave you Shirone.. I'm free now.. I can be with you now with no one to stop us" kuroka says, opening her arms. Koneko trembles but closes the gap between them and hugs her older sister with soft sobs. Mitsuomi peeks and smiles as he walks to the stairs, "So have you met with Zechs about the Summit" he asks.

"Not yet but we'll be heading there now" rias states. Mitsuomi takes a seat on the stairs, "I won't keep you then.. Koneko can stay the night if she chooses" he says.

"I thought you would be treating us to dinner.. Kiriyu-kun" akeno comments and mitsuomi rests his hand on his palm.

"I owe you a raincheck then" mitsuomi says. The gremory magic circle forms under them, "Ara ara.. I will hold you to that" akeno says, as they vanish. Mitsuomi rises to his feet as hannah walks up, "Hannah-chan take Miroslava to her new room" he starts and turns to her, "We'll start your training tomorrow" he adds.

"What sort of training" miroslava states and mitsuomi smirks.

"The Hellish kind.. I need you kitted up and ready for whats to come" mitsuomi says.

"What is coming" miroslava asks. Mitsuomi folds his arms with a sigh, "The Leaders of all three factions will be meeting in this town soon.. That in of itself will bring out all sorts of enemies" he says, walking off into the shadows. Mitsuomi emerges from the shadows on his back deck, reaching into his pocket dimension. The vampire pulls out a bottle of vodka and then two glasses, "You know you could have come back through the front door" he says and takes a seat, "Akeno-chan" he adds. Akeno steps onto the deck with a smile, "I didn't want to disturb Koneko-chan" she says, taking a seat next to him.

"So what brings you back.. Have the talks ended for the day" mitsuomi asks and akeno shakes her head.

"No.. Rias needed to see Gasper before we could go" akeno comments. Mitsuomi chills the bottle with his ice magic and fills a glass, "Hoh.. Gasper is on the loose.. I'll have to come see him" he muses, taking a drink.

"So will show me" mitsuomi asks and akeno furrows her brow but frowns. She rises from her seat and unbuttons her blouse, before slowly black feather wings emerges. Mitsuomi stares for a few moments and smiles, "Beautiful" he says, shocking akeno.

"When I heard Baraqiel had a child and said child was you.. I was a bit shocked" mitsuomi says, as akeno rebuttons her blouse.

"My mother saved Baraqiel and they fell in love.. Having me in the process.. I despise him for abandoning us.. Because it was through him that my mother was killed and I eventually became a Devil" akeno states. Mitsuomi downs another a drink with a stare at the night sky, "Baraqiel is an idiot and foolish man" he says and rises from his seat. Mitsuomi hops on the railing and turns to akeno, "And you are an Idiot as well" he says, before six wings erupt from his back. Two bat wings, two dragonic wings and two angel wings, one black and the other white. Akeno's purple eyes were widen as mitsuomi stood in all his glory, "Fallen and Angel wings.. Devil Wings and Dragon Wings.. How?!" she says.

"I am man of many talents and many races.. I am the Queen of Serafall Leviathan and aptly named the King of Chaos" mitsuomi states, dropping down. Akeno stands in awe but it slips into a lustful look, "Ara.. Ara you continue to amaze me" she says but blushes as mitsuomi lifts her chin with his index finger.

"You do as well.. Your desire is to be the mistress of an affair.. Why not be the main girl of the affair" mitsuomi says, his steel-blue orb glinting.

"Ara Ara.. Are you asking for permission to do so" akeno says and mitsuomi smiles.

"Perhaps" mitsuomi says. Akeno steps back with an eye-smile, "I think I'll consider it.. After you help me with my father" she says.

"After this business with the Summit is finished.. We'll go see him and set him straight" mitsuomi says and pours akeno a drink.

"I'm still a minor" akeno says. The deck door opens as koneko and kuroka step out, "Akeno-senpai" koneko says.

"Ara Koneko have you settled things with your sister" akeno says.

"We are working on it.. I wish to stay the night with Nee-san" koneko says. Akeno pets koneko on the head, "Of couse dear.. I'll return and let Rias know.. Oyasumi" she says and vanishes.

"We're going to turn in for tonight.. Oyasumi Nyaa" kuroka says, as koneko follows her inside. Mitsuomi leans back in his chair and takes a pull from the bottle, "Some many guests tonight" he says muses, looking at ophis standing on the railing.

"**They are starting to move but only one is coming to the Summit.. They want the half-breed child**" ophis states. Mitsuomi sighs with a snort and another swig of vodka, "Too bad.. I was hoping for all three or King Douchebag but you don't get what you want" he muses but his face becomes serious, "I plan to reveal our connection to the Young ones" he says.

"**Its matters not to me.. Your mission is to eliminate the Khaos Bridgade for their betrayal to me.. However it will be interesting to see their reactions.. The White one will want to fight you more then**" ophis says.

"Hmmhmmhmmm.. That would be fine for me" mitsuomi states. Ophis lifts off the railing but stops, "**Show them all my Harbinger**" she says, disappearing.

-**One Week Later**-

Mitsuomi stood with his arms folded in rias' office with kuroka next to him, the former makes her final preparations. Mitsuomi was wearing a white military uniform with a black tie, black Jack-boots and one white glove on his right hand and black glove on his left, completing the uniform with a forest green shoulder cape and the Sitri symbol on it. Kuroka was wearing a simliar uniform but a short skirt and ankle boots with black gloves, "This top is tight Nyaa" she whines.

"Just endure it for now.. I tear if off of you later" mitsuomi whispers and she blushes with a giggle.

"**When will they go for the Child**" kuroka thought. Mitsuomi glances to gasper and waves at the little vampire as he talks to issei, "**Soon.. I can sense them starting to move**" he replies.

"**I see.. Can I stay to help Shirone**" kuroka asks and mitsuomi taps his elbow.

**"Not at the moment but once the meeting starts.. Slip away but Gasper must use his powers to lure out the main boss**" mitsuomi replies and kuroka nods.

"Rias.. Ready to go" mitsuomi says. Rias turns with a slow nod, "Yes lets not keep everyone waitng" she says.

"Ara Ara.. I must say you look very handsome in uniform.. Kriyu-kun" akeno states. Mitsuomi snaps to attention and clicks his boots heels, "You would be surprised" he says, leading them out.

"Gasper once the summit is over.. I'll come see you Ok" mitsuomi states and gasper looks up from his game and smiles. Mitsuomi leads them to the conference room with guards guarding the doors.

"Everyone is waiting inside.. You are the Last" one states. Mitsuomi nods and opens the door, inside were serafall, azazel, michael and sirzechs seated at the table. While sona, tsubaki, grayfia, irina, vali were standing behind their leaders, shocking xenovia and issei.

"Its a pleasure to finally meeting the Infamous Queen of Maou Leviathan" michael states. Michael is a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes. He wears a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He has golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head.

"The pleasure is mine Michael-sama" mitsuomi says, with a hand on his heart and a small bow.

"First let me introduce my younger sister and her Peerage.. They were involved in the battle with Kokabiel" sirzechs starts.

"Thank you for your hard work.. Please let me express my gratitude once more" michael says and rias bows with her peerage. Azazel rests his chin on his hand with a glance to rias but more to issei, "Sorry about that.. It looks like one of my men caused you a great of trouble" he says, nonchalantly. Rias steps forward and starts to relay the events of the battle with kokabiel and sona provides her recount as witness.

"Thank you both your reports.. You may step down" sirzechs states and serafall smiles.

"Thanks Rias-chan.. Sona-chan" serafall says.

"Kiriyu-san you were the one to deliver the final blow to Kokabiel" michael asks. Mitsuomi pushes off the wall next to vali and steps forward, "I did and I allowed Kalawarner and Raynare to get a measure of revenge on him by drinking some his blood" he explains.

"So the report that you turned them into vampires is true then" michael adds and mitsuomi slowly nods, "A vampire such as yourself has never existed before" michael notes. Mitsuomi glances to his King but back to michael, "You would be correct in that regard.. A vampire like me has never existed and if my King allows.. I will Illuminate" he says.

"First I would like to hear the Governor-General's take on Rias' report.. Mitsuomi" sirzechs states and mitsuomi bows, stepping back.

"What can I say.. Kokabiel acted on his own" azazel states but michael frowns, "I did however let him move until I knew his plan but I bet he didn't know.. I had inflitrated the town in secret.. This is a pretty nice town" azazel adds, causing issei to bristle.

"I was planning to send the Hakuryuukou to deal with Kokabiel but Mitsuomi decided to take matters into his own hands" azazel comments.

"Don't change the subject.. My Queen's role was to deal with any and all threats to both Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri.. In turn Kouh falls under that order as well" serafall states, her tone serious and shocking her sister.

"Be that as it may.. It is Kokabiel's actions that is the problem" michael states. Azazel leans back in his chair, "Kokabiel was always unhappy how the Great War turned out.. I however no interest in fighting a war this late in the game" he says.

"The seeds of discontent" sirzechs states and azazel scoffs.

"You have that in your Factions as well" azazel says and serafall frowns.

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand.. This Summit" sirzechs starts but azazel interrupts.

"Enough with the Fancy words.. Lets just make peace already" azazel says, shocking rias and the other young devils.

"Isn't that what this all about" azazel states and the room slowly goes silent, "The current Three-way deadlock is doing harm to the world" azazel adds.

"God.. The two War Generals and The Devil Kings were annihilated" michael says and asia looks down with a frown. However xenovia notices irina was looking down as well, "I see.. You were told Irina" she thought.

"That's the thing.. However Two entities exist outside the Three powers.. The Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou... Who possess powers that can change the world.. I want to hear what the two of you have to say" azazel states.

"Hn.. I only want to do is fight strong people" vali comments, his arms folded. Azazel chuckles with a glance to issei, "You can find that without a War.. What about you Sekiryuutei" he says but issei starts to stammer.

"Well let me make it easier.. If war breaks out.. You won't be able to be with Rias Gremory" azazel states and both gasp, "However if is peace is made.. Prosperity and Propagation become more important" he adds.

"Propagation?!" issei blurts out and azazel laughs.

"That right.. You can go everyday making children with Rias Gremory" azazel says and rias blushes.

"What are you talking about?!" rias shouts. Grayfia sighs but glances to mitsuomi and he was standing stock still with his eyes closed and arms folded.

"Peace for Me! Please.. I want to have Sex with Buchou" issei shouts and rias face-palms.

"Issei Hyoudou putting that aside.. You wished to speak to me about something the other day" michael says and issei nods.

"Yes.. Why was Asia excommunicated" issei says, shocking asia.

"After God was killed.. The system remained.. You could call it the power to administer divine protection.. Mercy and miracles.. It barely funcitons right now with me as the center.. Consequently.. There was a need to avoid anything that would negatively affect the system.. The faith of believers is the reason we exist in Heaven.. When Asia's Twlight Healing was used to help a Devil.. Anything that went against the system was removed completely" michael explains.

"Then those that came to know of God's absence was removed" xenovia states and michael nods.

"Yes for that Reason the both of you were labeled heretics.. You have my deepest apologies" michael says, shocking irina.

"She didn't betray us?!" irina thought.

"Please Raise your head Chief Michael.. I have lived in the chruch for many years.. I do have some regrets but I am satisfied with my life as a devil" xenovia states.

"I feel happy.. I was able to meet some new people that are dear to me" asia adds and michael nods.

"Thank you for your forgiving spirits" michael says.

"That true.. Ray did kill Asia.. I had forgotten.. I'll have punish her for that" mitsuomi states, opening his eyes.

"Raynare was only supposed to watch Issei but she took his life as well" azazel comments. Mitsuomi nears the table with a glance to a fuming issei, "She was your responsibility.. So I say compensation is required" he says and azazel arches an eyebrow.

"I want to speak with Baraqiel about his daughter" mitsuomi states, shocking akeno. However suddenly a burst of magic erupts through the room, causing issei's gauntlet to emerge.

"Huh?!" issei says. Everyone was frozen except the leaders, kiba, xenovia, grayfia, rias, irina, vali and mitsuomi.

"Time has stopped" michael states and azazel nods.

"Except for Those of us with superior power" azazel states.

"We are protected by our dragons and those three have Holy swords" vali comments. Mitsuomi sighs and slicks back his hair, "This is Gasper's power.. Take a look outside" he says, unbuttoning his coat and cape. Rias and the others rush to the windows and see numerous hooded people, "Who are they" issei asks.

"Magicians" serafall states.

"But what is this power" michael states. Mitsuomi tosses his coat and cape on the table, followed by his dress shirt and tie, leaving him with a skin-tight long sleeve shirt and his suspenders at his waist.

"This is Gasper's Balance Breaker" mitsuomi comments and rias gasps.

"Gasper is in danger to do this much damage" rias says but mitsuomi shakes his head.

"No this a Controled release.. Notice someone is missing" mitsuomi states, adjusting his gloves.

"Kuroka?!.. She betrayed us" rias shouts. Mitsuomi approaches and places a hand on her shoulder, "No.. Kuroka is protecting Koneko and Gasper.. I sent my fellow peerage member to help him lure out the Magician's full force and their benefactor.. Right Vali" he says, glancing back.

[song playing..Skylar Cahn- Titan]

Vali stood with his arms folded an amused look on his face, "I'll have to admit your tenacity.. Azazel was right not about not underestimating you" he says, pushing off the wall.

"So you decided to betray me Vali" azazel states, his arms folded.

"I told you Aazael.. I dislike a boring world.. I only want to fight strong opponents.. Peace will bring about weakness" vali says and steps forward but slams into an invisible barrier, "You think this will hold me" he adds. Mitsuomi steps forward and knocks on the invisible wall, "Even your Diving Divinding will take time to rip yourself free" he says, with a smirk.

"Now then.. Lets us change venues" mitsuomi says and snaps his fingers. A large magic array appears under them including the frozen as they vanish and reappear above the school. Several magican see them and open fire with their magic but it is in vain as it slams into his Perfect Area. Mitsuomi cracks his neck and knuckles, "My Glorious and Beautiful King.. Give me my Orders" he says.

"Show them your True Power.. My Queen" serafall states. Mitsuomi's right eye turns a glowing red with a golden sclera, his hair gains parts white and red.

"Rias.. You asked me how was I so powerful.. Well its time I anwser it" mitsuomi says and slowly ascends out of the barrier. Mitsuomi raises his left hand skyward, "I will show you the Power that rivals the Crimson Satan" he says, his body erupting with power.

"Onii-sama what does he mean?!" rias states and sirzechs smiles.

"Just watch Rias.. Burn it into your memories" zechs says. Dark clouds start to form in the sky despite the barrier and gate, soon funnel clouds started to touch down and suck in magicians with lightning striking them as well.

"Deathstorm" mitsuomi shouts, tearing through the magicians. Rias and her peerage's eyes were wide at the large scale destruction, "That is no ordinary spell" xenovia states.

"Deathstorm is large scale AOE magic spell and just a sample of Mitsu-tan's power" serafall states.

"You can come out now.. I've thinned the herd.. Your target is out in the open" mitsuomi shouts. A magic circle forms near the Perfect area and from it emerges a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun and purple eyes. She wears an extremely low-cut dress and it has a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"Good evening Maou Sirzechs and Serafall" she says, adjusting her glasses. Serafall's eyes narrow as sirzechs stares, "Katerea Leviathan.. Descendent of the First Leviathan" he says.

"So you do remember me.. I have come to rain destruction and chaos upon you all" katerea shouts, raising her staff and firing her magic. The blasts slam into perfect area and has no effect, "That was bad.. Are really a Orginal descendent" mitsuomi says, hovering behind her. Katerea swings her staff but mitsuomi dodges and lands on perfect area, "So where are the other two.. Too afraid to act" he says, in a mocking tone.

"Then again you were too weak to take the Title of Leviathan from Serafall or Grayfia.. Hell I bet Rias could beat you" mitsuomi sneers. Katerea clutches her staff as her magic starts to flare, "Shut up" she roars.

"Hoh is that Her blessing" mitsuomi states and katerea freezes.

"How do you know that?!" katerea shouts. Mitsuomi pulls off his left glove with his teeth, "Because I was blessed my her Too" he says, showing his Ouroboros tattoo. Katerea's eyes widen in shock and horror, "How do you have the Mark of Ophis" she roars.

[song playing..Bleach: Hell Chapter OST- Cometh The Hour (Part A_Opus1)]

"Ophis.. Who is that" issei states. A bead of sweat runs down rias' brow, "Ophis is known as the Infinity Dragon.. One of the Strongest beings in existence" she says and looks up at mitsuomi.

"Mitsu-tan was blessed by Ophis and her blood" serafall states. Katerea fires off another blast but mitsuomi raises his hand and dispels it with ease, "How can you dispel my magic" she shouts. Mitsuomi laughs with a smirk on his face as his red eye glows, "Its the same power that allowed me to go toe to toe with Sirzechs Lucifer" he says and spreads his arms apart, "My Glorious Magic.. Infinity" he declares.

"Infinity?!" rias says and turns to her brother and he shakes his head.

"Not long after Mitsuomi was reincarnated.. He and I fought for Three days straight.. I narrowly came out the victor.. Only because he couldn't dismantle my Aura of Destruction" zechs says, shocking rias.

"HUH?!.. HE FOUGHT YOU FOR THREE DAYS!" issei shouts. Mitsuomi places a hand on his hip with a scoff, "My Inifinity allows me not only have Infinite magic.. Thanks to that I can analyze magic and find weaknesses.. Once I know its weakness.. I can counter it.. However the most broken part of my magic is.. Any magic spell I invoke.. Will go on for eternity unless I break it" he says but looks around, seeing everyone except sirzechs, grayfia and serafall looking at him in shock.

"THATS SO UNFAIR" issei shouts. Mitsuomi shurgs his shoulders and turns his attention back to a stunned katerea, "Sorry I ruined the mood.. Lets fix that" he says and points his right hand, "Aboslute Cancel" he shouts, shattering katerea's gate. Mitsuomi takes a deep breath, "GASPIE.. YOU CAN STOP NOW" he shouts. Suddenly the others that were frozen stumble forward, "W-what happened" sona says.

"Too much to explain" rias states. Mitsuomi lowers perfect area to the ground, "Now then Katerea.. Will you surrender or Will you perish" he says. Katerea grips her staff and flares magic, "I will not be Denied" she shouts, launching forward. Mitsuomi flares his own power to match, their combined powers destroying the nearby magicians. Seven magic circles form as katerea swings her staff, from it erupts seven dragons. Mitsuomi nimbly dodges as he slips black glove, "You know Ophis is cross with all of you.. You took her power and went back on your vow to rid the Gap of Red" he says.

"Why does that Matter.. Ophis knew our goals came first" katerea shouts.

"It Matters greatly because Ophis brought me here to clean up your mess and Deal with Red.. Which I did" mitsuomi counters, halting katerea. Mitsuomi blinks forward driving his right hand through her chest, causing her to spit up a copious amount blood.

"H-how.. I was B-blessed" katerea says but mitsuomi leans closer with a wide grin.

"You are blessed.. To be apart of the New Flesh" mitsuomi sneers. Katerea screams as her veins become pronounced and her body becoming emaciated. Mitsuomi tosses katerea's now lifeless corpse aside and drops perfect area but suddenly a pillar of white erupts from the school buidling. [song ends]

Vali emerges in his full balance breaker, "So she failed huh" he says. Mitsuomi folds his arms with a smirk, "Finally broke out.. So what now Vali" he says. Azazel flies up next to mitsuomi, "This has been an interesting day.. Seeing the King of Chaos in action or Ophis' Herald" he says and turns to vali, "You can still come back or you choosing Them" he says.

"Hehehahaha.. The other side is more fun Azazel" vali states. Mitsuomi chuckles softly but it bursts in full blown laughter, "So you were working for the Khaos Bridgade huh.. Omoshiroi.. Little Shiro" he says.

"Khaos Bridgade" zechs questions and mitusomi looks down.

"Its a group founded at one time by Ophis to deal with Red but they decided to betray her.. So to deal with this faction.. She brought me to this Dimension and blessed me with her blood and magic" mitsuomi explain, shocking azazel.

"The Multiverse theory" azazel asks and mitsuomi nods.

"Ahh.. The very same.. Now you weren't blessed by Ophis but A battle freak like you would join the Bridgade for the thrill.. Vali" mitsuomi says. Vali removes his helmet with a smirk, "Yes.. So how about it.. Fight me here and now" he says, arms folded. Mitsuomi reaches up and twirls his red bang but shoots to the ground, "As much as I want to Spank one of the Twin Sky Dragons and one the Descendent of the Original Maou.. I want to see If a certain someone can meet my expections" he says.

"Mitsu-tan.. One of the Maou" serafall says and azazel laughs.

"You didn't know Vali is Vali Lucifer.. Half-blood Grandson of the former Lucifer" azazel states, shocking rias and the others.

"You could call me miracle.. I possess the Vanish Dragon and the Power of a Maou.. I am the strongest Hakuryuukou to exist" vali states, revealing eight devil wings.

"Issei Hyoudou.. Do you think Fate is cruel.. I am the Strongest Hakuryuukou with the blood of Maou in me and your are Weakest Sekiryuutei and a lowly human.. Put aside the Boosted Gear.. You are Nothing" vali states. Issei clenches his fists as vali continues on, "Its so disappointng.. Its funny.. We are Rivals but the difference in our power is more than the sky from earth.. No more than that" he says.

"So what if it is" issei shouts and vali chuckles.

"Then how about this.. You can become an Avenger.. I'll kill your parents or maybe that blonde mouse behind you" vali says, shocking issei.

"If I kill something precious to you.. You can act on that tragic fate.. Wouldn't that be better for them than some boring death.. Hmm.. Thats what I'll do" vali states. Shadows cover issei's face as his body shakes in rage, "Y-you.. You.. BASTARD" he roars.

"**Welsh Dragon Overboost**" ddraig declares. Issei dons a scarlet armor, shocking rias and her fellow ORC memebers.

"Balance Breaker" rias states. Issei was about to launch towards vali but mitsuomi steps in his way, "Here a little Gift.. Power Amplify" he says and issei erupts with power.

"Good get him Little Red" mitsuomi says. Vali laughs as issei unfurls his wings, "Look Albion.. Issei Hyoudou's power has grown a bit" he says.

"**Sacred Gears use strong feeling to sustain their power.. He fighting with pure Rage**" albion states. Issei launches skyward and swings his left arm out, "Ascalon" he shouts.

"**Blade**" ddraig declares. Vali easily dodges issei's wild swing, "**Dragon slayer.. I won't be able to deflect even one strike from it**" albion notes.

"Then I won't let him touch me" vali says, dodging issei's swings. Issei and vali blur through the sky but former was dodging with ease.

"Issei!" rias shouts and was about to intevene but sirzechs stops her.

"Their powers are too much for you" zechs says.

"**Divide**" albion declares, as vali kicks issei. The sekiryuutei slams into the ground with spew of blood, "Damn it.. Even with Mitsuomi and Ddraig's boosts" he thought.

"Too Weak.. Too weak" vali states and raises his hands, "Perhaps I should kill all your friends to Boost your power" he adds. Issei flares his power and launches after vail, "Ddraig Transfer to Ascalon" he shouts.

"**Boost.. Transfer**" ddraig declares, as issei slams his fist into vali and breaking his armor.

"Here take more" issei shouts. Rias and other gasps as issei transfer his power to vali, "I'll overboost your power and shatter your armor" he shouts.

"**Transfer**" ddraig declares. Vali grits his teeth as his power overloads, "**Power overload.. Restart system**" albion states.

"Feel the power of Dragon Slayer" issei shouts, slamming his fist into the jewel on vali's chest and shattering his balance breaker. Vali lands in a crouch with spit of blood but laughs, "You managed to break my Sacred Gear but" he says, redonning his armor.

"**He won't stop until the other is unable to battle.. Its how we fight but we reaching our limit.. despite His magical boost**" ddraig says. Issei sees the broken orb on the ground, "Then lets borrow His" he says, picking up the orb.

"**This is suicide.. Adding my power to your own.. We are conflicting natures**" albion states.

"**Albion.. Since coming to this Host.. I've learned something.. Even a Fool can make the impossible happen.. If he sticks with it to the end**" ddraig states. Issei screams as crushes the orb and taking in the power of vanishing dragon, before a white gauntlet forms on his right arm.

"**Impossbile.. Impossible**" alibon states. Vali starts to laugh with a smirk, "Hoh.. Then I will get Serious" he says and leaps skyward, "Half Dimension" he shouts, his wings flaring.

"Issei if you don't stop Vali.. Rias' breasts will half in size.. Hell Asia will loss all her breasts" mitsuomi shouts. Issei freezes and his eyes widen, "Breasts will shrink.. Bouchou.. Akeno-senpai.. Asia" he thought, his power sudden flares.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" issei roars, his power flaring more and more. The ground shatters under issei as ddraig continues to boost, "You would Dare shrink OPPAI" he shouts.

"Hahahaaha.. Mitsuomi you had the same thoughts as me" azazel says and mitsuomi laughs. Issei launches forward with renewed speed, much to shock and interest of vali as the armor breaks with each blow.

"You go Pervert.. Fight for the Glory of Oppai" mitsuomi shouts. Vali slams into the ground from a weighted punch from issei as the later drops down into a crouch. Vali gets to feet with a wild look on his face, "Omoshiroi.. Omishiori.. It will be worth it to show him my Juggernaut drive" he says.

"**That would not be advantages right now.. Vali is it you dream for me to adapt to this power?!**" albion says, as vali whispers and his armor glows. However suddenly the barrier above them shatters and a young man lands, causing issei to fall on his rear.

"Bikou.. Why are you here" vali says. Bikou is young man with short light-colored black hair, wearing ancient Chinese armor.

"I was told to bring you back.. We are fighting the Northern Earth Gods" bikou says but he freezes as a presence appears behind them. Bikou swings his staff but mitsuomi catches it with his palm, "What makes you think I'll let you leave unharmed.. Little Saru" he says.

"Che it had to be you but no matter we can rumble just fine" bikou says and mitsuomi grins but points. Bikou looks back and sees sirzechs, grayfia, serafall and azazel, "This would be hard pressed victory" he says.

"However.. I'll let you leave but you're going to deliver a message to others in the Brigade.. Tell them Ophis' Harbinger will coming to judge them for their sins against her" mitsuomi states, letting the Bo-staff go. Bikou spins his staff and slams it into the ground, "Sekiryuutei.. Nice to meet ya" he says, as they sink into the ground.

"Lets have a more intense fight next time Issei Hyoudou" vali says. Issei tries to stop them but his armor shatter and he collaspes as mitsuomi squats in front him, "You did good Issei Hyoudou.. First you had my cruiousty but now you have my Attention" he says.

"Issei" rias shouts, reaching him and pulling him into her chest. Mitsuomi rises to his feet as his powers recedes, "Tell me Rias has my display of power curbed your curiosity" he says. Rias looks up and into his steel-blue eyes, "For the moment but I want to hear your whole story" she says. Mitsuomi slips a cigarette into his mouth and looks up to the sky, "Now that we have a attained a bit of peace.. I can think I can arrange that" he muses.

TBC

A/N-1..Well another chapter is in the books and the Summit arc has finished. Next chapter will the Side story for Yoruichi, Kisuke, Toshiro, Rangiku and Kenpachi. Now Rai and Keira are based on two siblings from Kengan Asura from the Kure clan and Miroslava is Kakegurui with Rei, Yumeko, Kirari and Midari. I have decided to leave the Vampires of Romania Arc until after Kyoto and Young Devils arc, which the latter will the next main chapter. Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty...


	7. Side Story-3

**A/N-1: Welcome to the third side story but also a double update with another main chapter but unfortunately. I lost the muse on this story and it will be going, allowing me to focus on White-storm of the Uzumaki clan, Promised Princess, Black Sunset and perhaps Queen of Hell. Thank you everyone for their support.**

Disclaimer- I Only Own OC

**Dragon or Higher Being**

_**Ethereal Projection**_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Side Story #3- The Strongest Man & The Supposed Reich**

* * *

Mitsuomi nimbly dodges the water whips of his bishop, the real whips of his pawn and the gunfire of his other pawn. It has been about year since retsu joined his peerage and she accumulated quickly. Retsu like her counterpart in his universe was master level in healing magic and proficient in offensive magic, making her ideal support for his peerage. Serafall was willing and happy to teach retsu healing magic, water magic and even ice magic to bolster her knowledge. Angela and hannah didn't rest on their laurels as pawns and keeps their skills honed to a knife's edge. The pair had even gone to grayfia to learn how to run a proper household as maids, bringing the triplets to teach them various skills as well. The triplets had declined on joining his peerage but asked if hannah became a High-class devil and gained her own they would join.

"Danku" mitsuomi declares, as a blast of water hits the forming wall. Mitsuomi didn't rest on his laurels either, by using Infinity he created an analzying magic spell, that studied magic to ascertain weakness and coutermeasures. Mitsuomi had learned hundreds if not thousands of spells, all in a bid to counter zechs should they fight once again or Red.

"That enough for today.. You are improving every day" mitsuomi states, with a smile. All three women blush as they follow him inside sitri manor and his personal wing.

"Mitsu-tan" serafall shouts, glomping mitsuomi from behind. Mitsuomi chuckles at his king's antics but this was familiar for them, "Have you finished your work.. Master" he asks.

"Yes I did.. Oh and I also got a lead on someone for your Peerage" serafall says, snuggling his back with her arms around his neck. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow as he opens the door to his office, "Interesting.. A Devil or Yokai" he asks, putting her down on the sofa. Mitsuomi takes a seat but serafall pats her thighs, forcing him to rest his head on her lap.

"He's a human but he has alot of magical power.. He's even killed some weak Strays" serafall explains. Mitsuomi thumbs in chin in thought, "That something that won't go unnoticed by Devils looking for strong members.. Where is He" he asks.

"Russia.. Outside of Moscow.. Zechy plans to release the informaton in a few hours and it'll be free for all" serafall states. Mitsuomi crosses his arms as serafall strokes his hair, "I'll leave immediately" he says.

"Take care my Queen" serafall says and leans down to kiss his lips. Mitsuomi parts his mouth as serafall's tongue explores his mouth, "You know I don't have to leave right this second" he says and serafall giggles, as they transport to her bedroom.

-**Moscow Russia**-

Mitsuomi stood on the tall buildng in moscow with a picture in his hand, "Kenpachi another familiar face" he muses, with a stream of smoke. Mitsuomi was wearing all black slacks, dress shirt, vest, tie, gloves and overcoat. Snow lightly fell as the wind blows over his form, soon a blue-eye raven lands on his shoulder and assimilates into his body.

"A barrier.. Seems Kenpachi has been found" mitsuomi thought, bursting into numerous ravens. Mitsuomi reforms a few miles outside of the town in a nondescript clearing but the vampire could see the trick at play. Mitsuomi's right eye glows red as he waves his right hand across the air, the area glows and shatters like glass to reveal a literal massacre. Mitsuomi saw the bodies of robed figures of male and female with the symbol of three eyes.

"Magicians" mitsuomi thought, passing the bodies. Mitsuomi then sees a large pile of bodies and sitting on them was his target, his jagged sword dripping with fresh blood. Kenpachi is wearing no shirt and a simple pair of pants, "So another one" he utters, with a grin. Kenpachi leaps off the bodies and swings down but mitsuomi blocks with his summon-swords, his hands never leaving his pockets but his coat and hair blowing back.

"Hoh quite strong.. You killed at least a hundred and still this strong.. Omishiroi" mitsuomi says. Kenpachi grins and kicks back but shoots forward with a sweeping attack to the left but another summon-sword comes into play. Mitsuomi skips back as he dodges kenpachi's forceful swings, each exploding with his magical power. Kenpachi presses but mitsuomi breaks his swings with his fist and kicks him square in the gut. Kenpachi skids back but sprints forward with renewed vigor as mitsuomi parries with a summon-sword but the vampire notices cracks in the glowing blade.

"You're not half bad" mitsuomi says, slipping off his overcoat as he dodges. Kenpachi chuckles as he presses mitsuomi, "So are you" he shouts, as an aura of yellow surrounds his body. Kenpachi shoots forward and blinks behind mitsuomi with a wide swing but the vampire ducks under, "Interesting he's learning to fight as we fight" he thought, sending a mule kick to kenpachi's chest. He flies back but drives his sword into the snow to stop himself. Mitsuomi places his left hand into his pocket demension and draws zetsuei, "Lets try this with real swords" he says, slipping into a Gatotsu stance. The tension starts rise as kenpachi and mitsuomi stood stock still, before the vampire shoots forward but kenpachi manages to dodges the thrust.

"You avoided being stabbed But" mitsuomi thought, before clipping kenpachi with a side-sweeping attack. Kenpachi leaps back and clutches his side but the wild grin never leaves his face, before he charges mitsuomi into a furious of strikes. Mitsuomi parries each strike with a smirk on his face as kenpachi's aura grows and grows but a serious look forms on kenpachi's face.

"You're holding back" kenpachi says. Mitsuomi hold off kenpachi's sword as the snow crushes under him, "True.. I would hate the fight to end so quickly.. You feel the same way right" he says. Kenpachi leaps back with a serious face, "Yeah.. Its no fun.. So show me your real strength" he says.

"Alright but I want the same from you as well" mitsuomi says and slips into a basic kendo stance. Kenpachi flares his magic and melts the snow under his feet as his aura gains the visage of a laughing skull. Kenpachi shoots forward as mitsuomi slowly raises zetsuei over his head, "If I used my true power.. You would be pink mist" he thought, swinging down. A snow and dirt geyser erupts, before it dissipates and reveals kenpachi face down in a crater with his sword broke.

"He managed to get his sword up to block.. Ohoho.. Kenpachi is a true steal and would be wasted on anybody else" mitsuomi says but feels a pull on his pants leg. Mitsuomi looks down and his eyes widen, seeing a little of girl of a few months old with a smile on her face.

"Of course.. You would be here too Yachiru" mitsuomi muses and picks her up. Mitsuomi leaps down into the crater and plunges zetsuei into the dirt and conjures his Evil pieces.

"A Pawn or two will surfice.. Most will underestimate him but once he Promotes.. Hehehehe.. Look out" mitsuomi says, pulling two pawns from the case. Mitsuomi uses his shadows to turn kenpachi over, "Kenpachi Zaraki.. I Mitsuomi Kiriyu command you to be reborn as my Sword and Shield" he declares and the pieces sink into kenpachi's chest.

"So Yachiru.. Ready to go home" mitsuomi says and yachiru claps, as the three vanish into his magic circle.

-**DxD**-

Explosions and shards of ice fill up the sky as mitsuomi leaps from building to building, "This supposed to be simple Stray hunt but Noooo.. That Fucking Clown had to be here" he thought. Mitsuomi skids to a halt but quickly leaps back as heeled boot slams into the roof with a surge of ash. The owner being a young woman with strawberry-blonde hair, dressed in a black military uniform but unbuttoned to show her breasts. She slams her hands into the roof and hits mitsuomi with a spinning bird kick.

"Rangiku Move!" a voice shouts. Rangiku kicks back with a surge of ash as mitsuomi whips around to a young man with white hair and his hands raised.

"Ice Shower" he shouts and ice pierces mitsuomi body.

"Ash Pile" rangiku adds. Mitsuomi jerks as several ash orbs detonate around him in a cluster of explosions. The vampire lands on the street below with his right arm missing and his upper body littered with second and third degree burns.

Gift Ball" a snide voice says. Mitsuomi feels three arrows pierce his back as blood filled eyes to see a the most guady man he has met twice in his long live.

"I've given you lethal doses of Oxygen.. Reishi and Blood.. You won't be lasting much longer" he says. Mitsuomi's body seizes and drops to one knee as blood trickles out of every orifices, "M-mayuri Kurotsuchi" the vampire hisses. Mayuri is a tall man with blue hair and honey-gold eyes, dressed in black miltary uniform.

"Hahahahaha.. Not even the Great Queen of Leviathan can topple my Wandenreich" mayuri states.

"C-come closer and find out" mitsuomi says.

"I am impressed you are still speaking after suffering My Deathdealing.. Rangiku's Ash Explosions or Toshiro's Ice" mayuri comments, seeing the growing pool of blood around mitsuomi. Mitsuomi struggles to his feet but toshiro freezes him, followed by another bomb from rangiku. This one severs his right leg and drops him to his knees, "Wow he can take a Lot of punishment" rangiku comments.

"Devils are quite strong and very durable but even they can be felled" mayuri sneers and turns on his heels. However mayrui halts in his tracks as chilling aura fills the area, shocking his two subordinates.

"I have to say.. Those skills of yours are wasted on Trash" mitsuomi remarks. Mayuri's eyes widen as mitsuomi was standing but severely emaciated and red steam rising around him, from his missing limbs.

"How?!" mayuri shouts. The vampire grins and shows his teeth, "I don't need to breath and I burned all my blood.. Tell me can you make yourself immune to Infinity" mitsuomi states.

"The wind could knock you over.. Toshiro.. Rangiku destroy him" mayuri shouts. However both frozen in place by black tendrils, its source coming from mitsuomi's own shadow.

"Sorry.. I hope its doesn't hurt too much" mitsuomi states. Mayuri creates more arrows but mitsuomi points his hand, "Now then Mayuri Kurotsuchi.. For your inhumane experiments.. Death is your sentence" mitsuomi says, before black tendrils explode through mayuri. Mitsuomi cracks his neck as all the blood from mayuri enters his body, "Digusting.. You do not take proper care of your body" he hisses, tossing the body aside. The vampire regrows his lost limbs but his body was still emaciated but his gaze turns to rangiku and toshiro, letting both go.

"Are you going to kill us" rangiku says. Mitsuomi glances to toshiro, "Not at the moment but I do need a drink at the moment" he says, confusing both but mitsuomi shows his fangs.

"If you would be so kind as to offer up a drink.. I'll take your fates into consideration" mitsuomi says. The pair leap down onto the street, "We could kill you and escape" toshiro says.

"You could but you would end up like Mayuri" mitsuomi says, pointing to the skeletal corpse.

"Right.. If we give you blood.. You'll let us go" rangiku states. Mitsuomi thought for a moment, "You would be hunted down and killed.. However I can offer you shelter and peace" he says. Rangiku moves closer and perks up her breasts, "Ok I'll do it but don't turn me into a vampire" she says. Mitsuomi smirks and pull her closer, before slowly sinks in his fangs into her left breast. Rangiku gasps with red cheeks but cries out in ecstasy, "Oh Gods.. Please more" she cries, shocking toshiro. Mitsuomi groans as his body heals and slowly recoups his strength, "Ahh.. Tasty.. You take good care of yourself" mitsuomi says, pulling away.

"So do you know about Devils" mitsuomi asks.

"Kurotsuchi always rambled about it" toshiro states. Mitsuomi pulls his evil piece case from the void, "Then that makes this easier.. I offer you a place in my Peerage.. Free to what ever you wish within reason of course" he says. On a building not far from them were kisuke urahara and yoruichi shihouin, "He's interesting" he says.

"Fufufu.. Indeed.. What do you say we join up with him.. We'd no longer need to run" yoruichi says and kisuke smiles, behind his fan.

TBC

A/N-2: Muahahaha an aburpt end with a short chapter. Sorry but I didn't want to drag it out. The Last side story with be set before the Canon and cover. Grimmjow, Tia and Soifon. The next main chapter will be the Young Devils Arc and set up the Vampires of Romania Arc interwined with the Kyoto Arc but bare in mind both arcs will be running Concurrently as CaoCao wants the Great Red but Mitsuomi has Red locked up in a Garganta. Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty.


	8. Chapter 5

A/N-1: Welcome to another main chapter but also a double update the third side story with but unfortunately. I lost the muse on this story and it will be going, allowing me to focus on White-storm of the Uzumaki clan, Promised Princess, Black Sunset and perhaps Queen of Hell. Thank you everyone for their support

Disclaimer- I Only Own OC

**Dragon or Higher Being**

_**Ethereal Projection**_

_Flashback_

* * *

CH-V

* * *

The sound of punches and kicks echo near the deck of mitsuomi's manor, its source being mitsuomi and sona in training Gi. Mitsuomi dodges sona's precise strikes as the vampire smiles, "So what will you be doing for summer break" he says. Sona strikes with several kicks as mitsuomi blocks with his forearms, "I may travel to the Underworld.. Rias has aleady done the same" she says.

"You all need a break.. You could stay here and we can get some serious training" mitsuomi states, catching her leg. Sona snaps up with an enziguri kick and somersaults as mitsuomi tosses her, "I may consider it.. You did train Rias and her Peerage.. So in a way you owe me" she says. Mitsuomi makes a face as sona adjusts her glasses, "You're right.. Keira and Rai are not enough compensation" he says.

"No" sona curtly replies.

"However they is a welcomed addition.. She is physically stronger Tsubasa and faster than Tomoe.. Keira and Rai could be an ace in the Young Devil Gathering" sona states. The pair head to the deck and mitsuomi tosses her towel as she grabs a bottle of water.

"Keira is prodigy in terms of fighting like Rai.. Their Devil blood awakening only adds to that.. Removal is a of hell of a skill.. Unlocking the limits of their physical bodies" mitsuomi explains, downing bottle of water.

"I agree.. I did some research on the Kureha clan and it was very enlightening" sona states. Mitsuomi gives sona a wide grin, "I know.. I would've loved to fight them" he says.

"Putting that aside for the moment.. When were you going to tell me.. You fought Sirzech-sama" sona comments. Mitsuomi sighs and leans back in his chair, "It was supposed to remain a secret.. At the time Zechs and I thought it was best that the General puplic didn't know about it" he says and sona furrows her brow.

"In what regard" sona states.

"The Same reason your goal of a Rating school for All Devils will be met with flak.. The Devil Council" mitsuomi says and sona's eyes widen slightly.

"Those old coots are stuck in their ways.. If the General public found out that Reincarnated Devil could go toe to toe with the Strongest Maou.. It would cause shockwaves through the Pillars.. Like throwing a stone in stagnant lake" mitsuomi explains. Sona cups her chin in thought, "Fighting Riser was the stone" she asks.

"Indeed.. Devils of the current generation.. No offense have become soft and just follow the flow.. My battle with Riser bucks the norm and shows all the Pure devils that they need to sit up and take notice" mitsuomi says and rises from his seat, "Things are changing" he adds. The deck door slides open as nel sticks her head out, "Onii-chan" she says.

"Hello.. Who are you" sona ask and nel fiddles with her hands.

"N-nel" nel whispers but mitsuomi squats down to stroke her head.

"Nel-chan this is Sona Sitri.. Sera-chan Little sister" mitsuomi says and nel lights up.

"Onee-chan" nel says, running into sona. The sitri heiress blushes but hugs the smaller girl, "Where did she come from" she asks.

"Onii-chan saved me from the bad men but Nii-nii went away" nel says, sadly and sona picks her up.

"Bad men" sona questions. Mitsuomi produces some wireless headphones and slips them over nel's ears, "The Naberius weren't exiled but exterminated" he says, causing sona to gasp in shock.

"They weren't dealt with.. Out of benevolence but arrogance.. Some on the council wanted their assets and land.. When the truth came out about their actions" mitsuomi says and strokes nel's green locks, "They saw an opportunity" he adds. Sona places nel on a chair and her puppy leaps up to be petted, "W-why would Onee-sama agree to this or the other Maou" she says. Mitsuomi sighs and looks to the sky, "The Four Maou may hold such high standing in the Devil world but the Council pull the strings in the dark.. Think of it like this.. The Four Maou are the public face and the Council is the private face but they can only go so far" he states.

"They would alienate the other Pillars.. The Sitri.. Gremory.. Bael and a great many more.. This is disheartening to hear.. My Goal may crash and burn before I can see it through" sona says.

"You seem to forget.. I am the Leviathan and Sitri's Sword and Shield" mitsuomi but his eyes narrow, "Sona behind me" he says, seriously. Sona gasps as the sky turns blood-red, "What's going on?!" she says, getting in front of nel. A swirl of wind and leafs form not far from them as asagi, sakura and murasaki appear in casual clothes.

"Mitsuomi Kiriyu-sama.. We bring a correspondence from Esdeath Tepes-sama" asagi states.

"Tepes?!" sona shouts. Mitsuomi folds his arms with an amused look on his face, "Mmhmm.. The vampire faction has finally made their counter attack.. So has Esdeath composed herself to tell me what she wants" he says.

"Yes.. She has a letter detailing everything" asagi says but her breath hitches, as they were surrounded by mitsuomi's peerage.

"Hand it to my Bishop and be on your way" mitsuomi says. Sakura and murasaki try to remain calm as asagi hands the letter to retsu, "They are on a completely different level than us.. They surrounded us without knowing" asagi thought.

"This concludes our business.. We await your Reply" asagi says and the three sink into the ground. Retsu brings mitsuomi the letter and she takes a seat to tickle jericho, "Humu Humu.. Lets see.. Humu.. Humu.. Shooolololololo.. Things are shaping up to be Spectacular" he says, burning the letter.

"What did it say" sona says and mitsuomi smirks.

"Classified Sona-chan but I can say.. My merry band of misfits may become complete" mitsuomi says, confusng the young devil.

-**One month Later**-

Sona looks around the room as the Four Maou were in attendance for the conference concerning the Khaos bridgade and the Young Devils Gathering. Mitsuomi was near her in his white uniform speaking to akeno, who is wearing a black kimono. The vampire had put her and her peerage through the grindstone and had doubled their strength. However the young heiress was hard pressed to believe this would allow her to topple the other young devils.

"Hello Sona" rias greets, wearing a stunning red dress. Sona herself was a wearing blue dress with a light blue shawl, behind her were saji and tsubaki.

"Hello to you too.. Has the Training been going well" sona asks and rias nods with a smile.

"Yours as well" rias replies.

"Yo Issei.. How are things" saji asks, bumping fists with issei. Mitsuomi approaches with akeno, "Follow me.. I'll take you to the waiting room" he says but cups his chin and leaning direct into issei's face.

"Humu.. You've gotten wee bit stronger Sekiryuutei" mitsuomi notes and pats him on the shoulder, "Follow me" he says.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the guests" rias asks. Mitsuomi adjusts his tie with a shrug of his shoulders, "Maa Maa.. The others can handle it.. Besides my job is guard the young devils" he says but suddenly the door is blasted off its hingles. Mitsuomi smacks his forehead with a blank face, "This always happens" he thought.

"Its look like you wish to die today Zephyrdor" a voice says. Its owners is a young woman with long blonde hair with a slight hint of light green and pink eyes. She wears glasses, has speckles, and has a cold, sharp gaze.

"Huh?!.. You smell of Virginty.. Why not point it out Seekvaria" zephyrdor shouts. He has lots of black magic-like tattoos on his face and on his upper body. He has green-blue hair that stands on its end and matching eyes with pointed ears. Rias steps forward with a sigh and her arms folded, "As I thought" she says.

"This happens when Young Devils come together" sairaorg comments. Mitsuomi cracks his knuckles with a sigh, "No need to get involve yourself Sairaorg.. I can handle this" he says, stepping inside.

"Seekvaria Agares.. Zephyrdor Glayas-Labolas.. Stand down this instant" mitsuomi shouts and the former stops but the latter presses his luck.

"You think you can talk to me a Pure-blood like that" zephyrdor shouts but mitsuomi grabs him by the front of his shirt. Mitsuomi's fangs protrude from his mouth and his eyes a blood red, "I said.. Stand down.. Child" he hisses, pushing him back. Zephyrdor was about to attack mitsuomi but sairaorg grabs and tosses him into a wall. Asia stumbles back as zephyrdor flies pass them and collaspes into a young man, "Are you alright" he says. He is a gentle-looking, handsome young man with dark cyan hair, golden eyes but hidden behind a squinted expression.

"Y-yes" asia says. Mitsuomi sighs and rubs his head, "That goes for the rest of you" he says, starting to clean up the broken chair. Issei was staring at sairaorg as rias taps his shoulder, "He is the next head of the Bael clan and the Number one of the Young Devils" she states, shocking issei.

"Hello Rias-sama.. Sekiryuutei" a voice says and both turn to see ravel.

"Oh you're the Chicken's little sister" issei says.

"My name is Ravel Phenex" ravel snaps and issei rubs his head.

"Sorry.. Hows your brother" issei asks. Ravel huffs and glares at mitsuomi with crossed arms, "He's completely down because of him.. Well its his own fault for being so arrogant.. This is a good lesson for him" she says.

"You're pretty tough on him.. He is your King" issei says but ravels scoffs.

"I am a Free Bishop under my Mother now" ravel says. Mitsuomi approaches ravel with a smirk, "Hello Ravel-hime" he says and ravel huffs but the vampire drops down to her level, "I should apologize for my behaviour.. As a token of apology.. I would like to invite you to my home for cakes and tea" he says but sees several flashes. The source being rias, akeno and sona, "Ara Ara Mitsuomi-kun.. You truly a gentlemen" akeno says.

"I will think about it Lord Kiriyu" ravel says and excuses herself. Mitsuomi rises to his full height but his gaze narrows on diodara astaroth, "Kiriyu-senpai is Nee-sama here" koneko asks.

"Yeah.. I can take you to her" mitsuomi says and places his hand on her shoulder, "Rias.. I'll return soon with little shiro" he says and they sink into the floor. The pair reappear in the forest outside the building, finding kuroka sitting in the tree.

"Shirone" kuroka greets, dropping from the tree. The older neko hugs her sister with a smile, "Ara.. You've been getting stronger" kuroka says. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette with a look up, "Kuro-tan.. Any problems" he asks.

"Just an annoying Monkey.. Nyaa" kuroka notes, as she strokes koneko's head. The treeline shimmers as bikou steps out the shadows, "Shame to break up family time" he says.

"Where's Shiro" mitsuomi says. Bikou shrugs his shoulder with a cocky smirk, "I'm not his keeper.. I just came to teach a naughty Pussy a lesson" he says.

"Hoh.. So that how you stayed on the run so long.. Naughty.. Proper Naughty.. I'll punish you later" mitsuomi says and kuroka blushes.

"I have been a naughty kitty.. I need to be spanked.. Well after spanking a foolish monkey" kuroka says.

"So if you're confident in a three on one battle.. Lets Dance Little Saru" mitsuomi says, his eyes glowing. Bikou spins his staff with a grin, "Maa.. I've got some time to Kill before He gets here" he says.

"He?!.. Hehehe.. You mean Loki right.. Since Odin is coming" mitsuomi says and bikou gasps, "I am Ophis' Harbinger.. I have eyes and ears everywhere.. So its no secret that you're recruting him" the vampire adds.

"Koneko.. Kuroka.. Spank the Monkey.. I'll deal with the Trickster" mitsuomi, exploding into ravens. Kuroka licks her lips with a smirk on her face, "Lets play Little Monkey" she says and bikou spins his staff, "I'll play a little while" he says.

-**DxD**-

Loki snaps his fingers and his proud son fenrir shoots forward, crashing into several devils. He is a handsome man with light blue hair that floats behind him and two small bangs framing his face with amber eyes. Akeno summons her to lightning to save gasper and asia, however fenrir turns his attack on akeno but baraqiel hits the unchained wolf with his lightning.

"You will not harm this girl" baraqiel says but loki scoffs.

"Fool" loki sneers. Fenrir roars but suddenly black chains erupt from under him to ensnare his form, shocking loki.

"_**It seems there are chains that can restrain the Unchained Wolf**_" an ethereal voice says. Mitsuomi slowly rises from akeno's shadow as loki glares, "Do you think it will hold him" loki says but green magic circle surround him and fenrir.

"You left yourself open" ajuka states and both vanish.

"Are you unharmed" baraqiel asks but akeno ignores him.

"Are you alright Akeno" mitsuomi asks.

"Yes thank you for stepping in" akeno says and mitsuomi smirks at baraqiel.

"Don't worry old man.. Akeno and I will be seeing you soon" mitsuomi adds.

"So this is the infamous King of Chaos and Ophis' Herald" odin states, walking down the steps. He is a elderly man with long, grey hair, and a matching beard. He wears a gold and white monocle over his left eye, without the addition of the chain. He wears a robe, which is short and blue with a gold lining on the top and bottom of the collar, the sleeves of the robe and at the front of his robes all the way down to the bottom of the robe. The rest of his robe is white with matching shoes.

"Its a pleasure All Father.. We should be meeting under better circumstance" mitsuomi states and odin laughs.

"Odin-sama.. The Maou and Michael-sama wish to speak" a young woman states. She is a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua colored eyes, wears a dark lavender business suit.

"Alright.. Rossweisse" odin says but snaps his fingers, "Oh this is Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. You should take him as a boyfriend" he says, walking off with a laugh. Rossweisse stammers with a furious blush and quickly follows odin.

"Mitsuomi where is Koneko" rias says. Mitsuomi turns as kuroka and koneko appear from the older neko's magic circle, "There" he says.

"I take it the Little Saru ran off" mitsuomi adds and kuroka nods.

"Once Loki's presence vanished so did he" kuroka says.

"Bikou was here" rias asks and kuroka slowly nods.

"Bikou and Vali were the reason I survived so long.. Its only recently I learned they were apart of the Khaos Bridgade" kuroka explains.

"Its seem they are recruiting Loki to bring about his Ragnarok" azazel says, walking up and mitsuomi nods.

"Has Odin decided what to do" mitsuomi asks.

"He will return to Asgard to bring Mjolnir but Ajuka can only keep Loki away for about a day" azazel says and rias gasps.

"We're against the wall.. If Mjolnir isn't brought in time" akeno says.

"Please let me Lord Sirzechs" rias says. Mitsuomi slicks back on his bangs, "Follow me Rias" he says.

"Do you have some sort of plan" mitsuomi add but rias remains quiet. The pair reach the meeting room and sirzech rises from his seat, "What is the matter Rias" he asks.

"I wish you to send my Peerage to slow down Loki until Mojlnir is retrieved" rias says, slightly shocking the vampire.

"I can send Ten people at time to Loki.. Even with rest another one or two" ajuka comments. Mitsuomi steps forward with arms crossed, "Send me instead.. This is a dangerous mission" he says but glances to rias, seeng the determined look on her face.

"You do understand the risk" mitsuomi asks and rias nods but serafall giggles.

"Some others wish to volunteer as well" serafall says, as the door opens and reveals sona, with saji and tsubaki.

"We three of the Sitri family wish to volunteer as well" sona says. Mitsuomi unfolds his arms with a sigh, "Such determined resolve.. I feel inspired" he says and slams his fist into his chest, "Great Maou.. Allow me to assist Lady Sona and Lady Rias in their mission" he says.

"We'll be sending two more on this mission" michael says, revealing irina.

"She will be an asset to this mission" michael adds and odin rises from his seat.

"Rossweise will be going as well" odin says. The doors opens as kuroka arrives with xenoiva, koneko and akeno, "Irina?!" xenovia says and irina winks.

"This mission will be your toughest so far.. I wish you luck" sirzechs says. Rossweise envelopes her body with magic to don her valkyrie armor, consisting of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

"Hoh look at the Issei" saji whispers and issei giggles, seeing rossweisse's breasts but both their kings smack their heads.

"Since our Valkyrie has donned her battle armor.. I should slip into something more comforable" mitsuomi says and black shadows engulf his form. Mitsuomi is now wearing white cargo pants with a skintight black shirt and harness boots, his gloves remain white and black.

"Please be careful Rias.. Sona.. Everyone" serafall says. Mitsuomi raises a peace-sign with a smirk, "Have no fear my King" he says, as the green magic circle vanishes. The group is transported to rocky area with a large prism in the center, "Our opponent is a Norse God.. A tough opponent just after training with Mitsuomi-senpai and his Peerage" saji comments.

"Remember Saji this for Sona's sake as well Rias" mitsuomi says.

"Kaichou's sake" issei says and mitsuomi glances back.

"Sona's goal is to open a Rating school for low-class devils" mitsuomi starts.

"Many Devils think this is a Foolish dream but if we can make peace with other factions.. It may sway the thinking of others" saji finishes and issei slowly nods.

"He's coming Nyaa" kuroka says. The prism slowly rises and shatters with loki hovering with his arms behind his back, "Beelzebub's petty tricks" he says.

"Lord Loki.. You would bare your fangs at the All-Father" rossweisse shouts. Loki scoffs with a smirk on his face, "The Valkyrie that follows Odin.. You are a strong but nothing comapred to a God" he says, snapping his fingers. Suddenly fennir erupts from a magic circle followed by two more wolves, "Those are Hati and Skoll.. Fenrir's children" rossweisse shouts. Loki snaps his fingers again and a bolt of lightning falls and a explosion, reveals a large silver snake.

"One of the Five Great Dragon Kings.. The Midgard Serpent" rias says but soft laughter echoes. Its source was mitsuomi as he was clutching his face, "Is this all you have Loki-san" he say and loki's eyes narrow. Mitsuomi slowly lifts off the ground, "Kuroka.. Rias.. Sona handle the pets.. Their owner is mine" he says.

"Hahahahahaha.. You think you can defeat a God" loki says, sending his forces forth. Mitsuomi grins wide as his summon-swords emerge, "What is a God to a Non-believer" he shouts.

[song playing-Fate/Stay Night OST - Tenchi Hou Take]

"Promotion Queen" saji and issei shout. Mitsuomi launches towards loki but the norse trickster fires several blue bolts. Rias, akeno, tsubaki and sona were doing battle with the imitation serpent, while kiba and xenovia were battling hati. Issei and saji were tangling with fenrir as koneko, kuroka, irina and rossweisse deal with skoll.

"Seems they aren't weaklings" loki muses, dodging mitsuomi's summon swords. The vampire sweeps hands and more blades form, "Focus on me" mitsuomi says, dodging loki's magic bolts.

"They've gotten stronger" mitsuomi thought. Loki zips back as mitsuomi presses, "Hoha.. Hoha.. Show me more Loki" the vampire shouts. Loki flares his power to cuase a storm of lightning, wind and ice, "You will rue this day Devil" he shouts, raising his hand.

"Loki-sama.. Do not do this" rossweise shouts. Mitsuomi shots forward with a grin as loki brings his hand down. Everyone gasps as as mitsuomi is engulfed in a white pillar of lightning, slowly it dies down with loki holding a large axe in his hand.

"It can't be?!" rossweisse says. Loki calls down another pillar, catching kiba, saji and xenovia with another explosion.

"What is that" issei shouts. Loki laughs as he rests the axe on his shoulder, "This is Stormbreaker.. One of my brother's weapons" he sneers. Issei launches at loki but a pillar of purple erupts from the ground between the two, "What is This Pressure.. Wait this is" issei thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. Subrashii... Subrashii" a familiar voice crows. Mitsuomi emerges from the pillar with his pants now shorts and his shirt meer rags, his wounds still steaming.

"The power of Thor.. HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA" mitsuomi howls, his power blowing issei back.

"You are quite Tenacious King of Chaos.. To with stand Stormbreaker's might" loki says. Mitsuomi summons zetsuei to his hand and raises his right, "Issei deal with Fenrir.. I've got this" he says, as two magic circles form.

"Power Amplify" mitsuomi shouts. Suddenly sona and rias were erupting with power, "SONA.. RIAS.. Show Loki's children how far you have come" mitsuomi shouts.

"These children are nothing compared to God" loki sneers. Mitsuomi lets go of zetsuei and it hovers next to him, "Even Gods can fall.. Bankai" he says, his power flaring like a thunderstorm. Rias and her peerage halt in their tracks, even fenrir and his brood stop.

"W-what is that power?!" rias says and sona adjusts her glasses with her arms spread apart.

"The true face of his sword" sona says, forming several magic circles.

"Rage of the Maelstrom" sona shouts, blasting jets of water into the serpent. The power around zetsuei starts to die but it was no longer a sword but a menacing scythe, its shaft is black with the spike on the end. The upper half is wrapped in black chain the blade is white and black with a slight hint of red in it.

"Bankai.. Kurai Heiki Zetsuei" mitsuomi says, grasping the scythe. However suddenly a large array forms as rosseweise was touching her ear, "Its arrived" she shouts, as Mjolnir descends.

"Sekiryuutei.. Only you are strong enough to wield it" rossweisse shouts. Issei launches towards the large hammer but fenrir launches after him, "Issei?!" rias shouts but chains erupt under fenrir and slam him into the ground.

"What is that" loki says but mitsuomi blinks in front of him with his scythe raised, "Don't forget about me.. Puny God" he croons.

"Those are the Magic chains of Gleipnir" rossweisse says and kuroka titters with her arms out.

"Mitsuomi-kun comes prepared.. Nyaa.. Those chains are a replica given to him by Tiamat" kuroka says, shocking the valkyrie.[song ends]

However suddenly kuroka cries out in pain as blood erupts from her back, "Nee-sama" koneko shouts. A young man stands over kuroka and takes over the chains, "Consider this compensation for your Treachery" he says. He has long blond hair with a strand across his face, blue eyes behind a pair of glasses and dressed in a business suit.

"Who are you?!" rias shouts. He adjusts his glasses, "I am Arthur Pendragon of the Vali team" he declares, shocking rias and the others.

"Lord Loki.. I will taking Fenrir to Vali Lucifer" arthur states, leaping down towards the wolf but quickly back jumps as mitsuomi's scythe slams into the ground.

"Yo.. Seiken Tsukai" mitsuomi says, his eyes deadly. Arthur swings his sword but mitsuomi blocks with a summon sword, "You blocked my Holy sowrd Collbrande" he says.

"I can do more than that" mitsuomi says but quickly ducks under the bo-staff of bikou.

"Little Saru too.. Vali sure is testing my generosity" mitsuomi says. Arthur quickly shatters the chain around fenrir and drives another sword into fenrir's head.

"Another time" bikou says, as both sink into the ground with fenrir.

"Curse you Hyakoryuukou.. You deceived me" loki shouts. Mitsuomi tsks and grabs zetsuei, "Worry about me Loki" he shouts, shattering the ground.

"Flame-Lightning Dance" mitsuomi shouts, swinging hard. A blast of flames coated in lighning erupts from the scythe, causing loki to dodge and swing Stormbreaker.

"Issei grab Mjolnir" rossweisse shouts. Stormbreaker and zetsuei clash with thunderous results as god and vampire clash, "Vali played you like a fiddle.. He wanted Fenrir" mitsuomi says, kicking loki in the gut.

"Damare" loki shouts, conjuring more lightning. Mitsuomi cuts the lighning in half with a wide grin on his face, "Sekiryuutei" he shouts. Loki jerks and whips around as issei swings down Mjolnir, "Damn You All" he shouts, as the hammer slams into him. A large blue array forms and seals loki with in as Stormbreaker fall from his hand, "Curse you.. Suffer greatly until the End" he says, as the array vanishes. The serpent cries its last as sona finishes if off with her magic, while the sky returns to a red color. [song ends]

Mitsuomi hoists zetsuei onto his shoulder and floats down to kuroka, "How is she" he asks.

"It was a shallow cut.. Sorry I let my guard down" kuroka says but mitsuomi flicks her forehead.

"Don't worry about.. Vali and his misfists will feel my wrath" mitsuomi says, his eyes glowing.

"Look like we didn't need to come" sairaorg says but spies zetsuei, "Thats a nasty weapon" he adds.

"Heh.. Maybe someday.. You can test yourself against it" mitsuomi says as, it shatters and returns to normal.

"Heh I look forward to it.. That and my Battle with Rias and Issei Hyoudou" sairaorg states.

"We won't lose" issei shouts. Rosseweisse picks up Stormbreaker, "I wonder where Fenrir was taken" she says and mitsuomi approaches.

"Wherever Vali Lucifer is hiding" mitsuomi says.

"I see.. I will inform Odin-sama.. Kiriyu-sama Thank you for aiding us" rossweisse says and mitsuomi smiles.

"Think nothing of it Rossweisse-chan" mitsuomi says and she blushes brightly.

-**Underworld**-

Mitsuomi appears in the serafall's office with a new uniform, "How's Kuro-tan" she says, running into his arms.

"A shallow wound but she's more upset that Pendragon got the drop on her" mitsuomi says. Serafall plops on her sofa with a frown, "Arthur Pendragon Descendant of King Arthur" she says.

"He had Collbrande and Excalibur Ruler with him.. Fenrir is more than likely under their control now" mitsuomi says, sparking up.

"Sirzech.. Michael.. Azazel and Odin are discussing things" serafall comments, with a sigh.

"How did Sona do" serafall asks, changing the subject. Mitsuomi plops down next to her with a cross of his legs, "She did well.. Took down an imitation of the Midgard serpent.. Saji is working well with his Vlitra and Tsubaki is growing as well" he says.

"That good" serafall says. Mitsuomi reachs in his coat and pulls out a folded paper, "My Master.. I may need to travel to Romania" he says and serafall perks up.

"Romania but why" serafall says and mitsuomi hands the folded paper, allowing her to read.

"Is this Accurate" serafall says and mitsuomi burns the letter.

"Yes.. I will send her a reply soon.. It will put them on notice.. Too long have they have stayed splintered.. I owe to her Highness to fix it" mitsuomi says. Serafall rises from her seat and pats her dress, "I wonder if she will accept your offer.. She is very proud and stubborn woman" she says.

"Her powers could be close second to yours or Grayfia if she put in the effort" mitsuomi says and rises from his seat, "I look forward to see what she does" he adds.

-**DxD**-

Akeno stands near fountain awaiting her paramour with a smile on her face but it falters at the thought of meeting someone she hated. Akeno is wearing a red blouse with white sleeves, a black skirt and white heels with her hair free.

"Kept you waiting huh" mitsuomi says. He was wearing blue jeans with harness boots, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black suit vest.

"Not at all Mitsuomi-kun.. So what do you have planned for me" akeno asks and the vampire holds out his arm.

"Before we meet with Baraqiel.. Lets have a date today" mitsuomi says.

"Ara Ara are you trying to make me the main girl" akeno muses, taking his arm. Mitsuomi adjust his sunglasses with a smile, "Would that be so bad" he says, as they head off.

"Not at all" akeno says. Unbeknownst to her rias and her fellow peerage memeber were watching them.

"That Teme.. Going on a date with Akeno-senpai" issei mutters.

"Lets follow them" rias says. Mitsuomi and akeno spent time at the aquarium and had lunch at a cafe, while rias and the others follow them.

"Seems we have interlopers" mitsuomi muses, as they stroll through town. Akeno giggles into her hand, "Rias might be jealous that its not her.. You took me on a date Mitsuomi-kun" she says, leaning into his shoulder.

"Then lets put some distance between" mitsuomi says and akeno lifts onto his arm, into a sprint.

"After them" rias shouts. Mitsuomi and akeno land on a street, "Ara Ara we lost them and you've taken me to quite the place" she says and mitsuomi sees several love-hotels.

"Shehehehehe.. In the Middle of the day.. Good work King of Chaos" a voice shouts. Mitsuomi and akeno turn to see odin in shorts and a shirt with a walking cane, "All Father" he says.

"Sorry I couldn't meet with you properly but thanks for the help with Loki and returning Stormbreaker" odin says.

"I do didn't much.. The Young ones were the real help" mitsuomi says.

"Odin-sama" rossweisse shouts, running up. Mitsuomi lifts his sunglasses with a small wave to her, "Hows it going Valkyrie-chan" he says.

"Ara Ara flirting on our Date Mitsuomi-kun" akeno says, eye-smiling but they shoot open.

"Don't wander off.. Think of me your guide" a gruff voice says and mitsuomi grins.

"I do have the Maou's luck.. You saved us the trouble of finding you Baraqiel" mitsuomi states.

"Akeno" baraqiel starts but akeno raises her hand.

"Don't use my name so casually" akeno says.

"All Father may I borrow your guide for bit" mitsuomi says and odin chuckles.

"That quite alright.. I'll have the Ruin Princess keep me company" odin says, pointing his cane. Mitsuomi forms his magic circle under akeno and her father, "Have Rias take you to Issei's place later" he says and they vanish. The three reappear in mitsuomi's study, "**Hannah bring us some Tea**" he thought.

"**Of course Kiriyu-sama**" hannah replies. Baraqiel loosens his tie and takes a seat as akeno takes one across from him, "First off.. Why are you meeting Him so secretly" he says.

"I can do what ever I wish" akeno counters. Mitsuomi sits on his desk with an amused looks on his face, "Hoh playing the Doting Father huh.. Kinda late for that Bara-kun" he muses and baraqiel glares.

"What Mitsuomi and I do is none of your concern" akeno half shouts. Baraqiel fully opens his purple eyes, "Akeno.. I am your" he starts but akeno gives a heated glare.

"Then where were you Then?!.. You are reason Mother is Dead.. I don't need you in my life" akeno shouts. Baraqiel rises from his seat with a look to mitsuomi, "I'll show myself out" he says, excusing himself. Mitsuomi watches him leave and hops off the table but akeno rushes into his arms, "Mitsuomi-kun let me stay like this for a bit" she whispers and he wraps an arm around her.

"Take all the time you need" mitsuomi says. The door opens and hannah enters with a tray but remains quiet, placing the tray down and excusing herself.

"**Thank you Hannah-chan**" mitsuomi thought. Akeno pulls back and with a few tears but mitsuomi wipes them away, "Care to tell me more about it" he asks. Akeno takes a seat with a sigh and takes a sip of tea, "My mother was Shuri Himejima.. A Shinto Priestess.. One she met a Fallen Angel that was injured and fell in love" she starts and takes another sip, placing the cup down.

"Not long after I was born.. We were expelled from the Himejima clan and started a quiet life with Him but those quiet days didn't last long.. My Wings caused me to be detested and alienated by others.. Eventually they tried to Kill me.. My Mother protected me at the cost of her own life.. I barely escaped and was chased by Hunters until I was found by Rias" akeno explains.

"Its we both were hated for things not of our control" mitsuomi says, taking a seat across from her and she looks up.

"I am the Product of Incest.. My Parents were cousins but comepletely unaware of it.. My Grandmother and Uncle knew the truth the moment I was born and Cursed my existence" mitsuomi states, shocking akeno.

"They could not have known that" akeno says and mitsuomi nods, crossing his legs.

"True.. My Father died before I was born and my mother learned his true origins after she was pregnant.. She purposely carried me longer avoid suspicions but my eyes were dead giveaway two my father was" mitsuomi says, pointing to his steel-blue orbs. Akeno sat for moment as mitsuomi drinks his tea, "You don't have to forgive him but you should think of the happy times" he says. Akeno slowly rises from her seat, "Thank you for telling me a secret about you and Thank you for today" she says and kisses his cheek.

"If you need me.. You know where to find me" mitsuomi says and akeno smiles, before leaving with her magic circle. Mitsuomi leans back with one eye closed, "Hoh it took me all of ten seconds to sense you" he muses, as raynare and kalawarner emerge from the shadows.

"You heard everything" mitsuomi asks and both nod, as they sit across from him. The vampire uncrosses his legs and leans forward, "Don't fret on it.. I don't" mitsuomi says, blowing smoke.

"How's their training been going" mitsuomi asks and raynare scoffs.

"That girl is affable.. She doesn't have a Sacred Gear but she is dutiful" raynare explains.

"I agree but Miroslava is taking well to her training.. Would you be willing to turn her.. As Raynare commented.. She doesn't possess a Sacred Gear or any experience with the supernatural like the others" kalawarner explains. Mitsuomi thumbs his chin with a slow drag, "Its an interesting theory.. I'll take it under advisement" he muses and taps his ashes, "You should know.. We should heading to Romania soon" he adds.

"Why do we need to go to the dreary place" raynare comments.

"Well as a vampire hybrid.. It would be an educational experience but honestly.. The Tepes are brewing up something" mitsuomi says, intriguing both.

"You have been there" kalawarner asks and mitsuomi nods.

"I did.. Not long after I become Sera-chan's Queen.. I met with the Conclave and Her Highness.. Both had quite opposite opinions on me.. Her Highness felt my blood was of noble birth but the conclave cursed my existence" mitsuomi says but a wide grin forms.

"They swore vengeance on me and it seems Now they have a Set to push me.. However I have an ace up my sleeve in the form of Esdeath Tepes" the vampire adds, shocking his kindred.

-**Underworld-Unknown Location**-

"He is becoming too powerful" a gruff and old voice says, slamming his gloved fist on the table. Inside a room three men sat around a table, "Calm yourself Stolas" a second says. Lord Stolas is man with a slim physique and dressed in a noble suit, his long white hair tied in ponytail with a blue ribbon and grey eyes.

"I agree with Stolas on this.. Malphas" the third man says. Malphas is a youthful looking man with silver hair and eyes, dressed in a white business suit with a black dress shirt and tie.

"Decarabia is right.. The Dog of Leviathan keeps growing in strength.. First he defeated Riser-sama.. Killed the rouge Fallen Kokabiel.. He even killed Katerea Leviathan" stolas says. Decarabia is a rotund man with wide shoulders dressed in regal clothes. On his chest, he wears a heavy crest that shines with the glint of gold. The healthy complexion of his face is padded with blubber and his eyes a coal tone.

"He has now added fighting the rouge God Loki.. Assisting Rias-sama and Sona-sama" decarabia comments.

"How should we put this upstart in his place" malphas states. The three men go silent as they decide how to deal with their collective problem, "It can not be obvious.. He has the backing of the Maou.. Gremory.. Sitri.. Even Zekram-sama has expressed interest in him.. This Kiriyu must be humbled" malphas says.

"Perhaps an Official Rating Game" decarabia states, after sipping his wine.

"Against who" stolas snaps, taking a pull on his cigar.

"What not Diehauser Belial" decarabia states. Malphas thought a moment but shakes his head, "Diehauser may be number one in the Rankings but a match between them wouldn't be sanctioned" he states.

"Then Who?!" stolas shouts. Malphas picks up his wine glass and swirls it bit and takes a sip, "We can not use Diehauser but why not his Free Knight.. Jugram Haschwalth" he says, with a smirk.

"He has a full Peerage and Kiriyu has no Queen.. His Peerage have yet to particpate in a full game.. Strong as he is.. His rookie Peerage can be his downfall.. Jugram's Peerage has been trained by Diehauser" malphas explains.

"That could work.. We can have the match during the Young Devil matches.. A way to show off our Hero to masses" decarabia says.

"That's perfect.. Show all those Reincarnated Trash their place by showing their Poster boy.. Broken and beaten.. It will even show that Bitch Serafall and the Maou.. We the council truly rule the Underworld" stolas says but all three were unaware of a blue eye spider in the shadows.

[song playing.. Fairy-Tail Ost- Dragon King]

Mitsuomi sits on the roof of his manor with smoke leaking from his mouth and nose, his steel-blue orbs glowing behind his black hair. The vampire looks up at the night sky with a smile on his face, only his eyes and smile visible in the blackness. Mitsuomi rises to his feet and leaps down as ice flurries, leafs and mist fill the yard. Esdeath appears with her taimanin and two more young women, "I have come with all loyal to me as you asked" esdeath says. Mitsuomi reaches for his cigarette with a stream of smoke, "Your letter was quite interesting.. Those Naughty Tepes.. Installing their First Female Queen and making peace with the Carmilla.. Right until the Slide the knife in" he says, tapping his ashes.

"Yes those Fucking Weaklings would stoop so low" esdeath hisses. Mitsuomi spits out his stub and crushes it under his boot, "I know these three beauties but I do not know them" he asks, glancing to the raven hair women.

"They are Akame and Kurome.. My best Assassins" esdeath says and both bow. Mitsuomi cups his chin in thought with a curt nod, "Good.. Now then I agreed to assist you in crushing the Tepes.. Which will allow this Senseless War to end and allow the Carmilla to rejoin the Underwold.. However the price.. I wonder will you accept it" he says, holds up his mutated Queen piece and esdeath glares.

TBC

A/N-2: As stated above. This story is going on Hiatus but I only have three Arcs left that I will be doing which is Kyoto, Vampires of Romania and Trihexa. The next chapter will focus on the battle with Diadora and the Two remaining Old-Satans, with Mitsuomi's first official Rating Game made by the three nobles. Now Kyoto and Romania will run concurrently, giving Issei time to shine in Kyoto. While Mitsuomi heads to Romania with his newest Peerage members, his two fledglings and Sona with her Peerage. I was Orginally gonna have Rias come to Romania as well but decided to give Sona some love. However Rias may come to Romania at the Tail-end of the Arc to give Gasper some closure. Lastly the Next side story will come out after Young Devils, which tells Soifon, Tia and Grimmjow tale of joining his Peerage and show you Mitsuomi meeting with the Tepes and Carmilla. Expect crossovers from Trinity Blood to fill the Carmilla Faction. Thank you for all your support and Stay Frosty.


	9. Update

**Update-#1**

I decided to make some changes to this story, mainly the Peerage itself and correct some things. Now I haven't completely given up on this story but the muse is gone.

I started Grandchildren of the Morningstar but that is a slow burn, plus my health hasn't been the greatest lately. Also I don't have really any one to bounce things off of

so I just write when something come to me. Anyway some changes will take effect Monday March 16 2020 or I may just take the story down and reupload. I haven't

decided yet but Thank you to everyone who has supported this story.


End file.
